


Il Cielo Ma Sempre Accettando Rotto

by Fino_Al_Cielo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dying Will Flames, Dysfunctional Family, Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury Recovery, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Major Character Injury, Muteness, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fino_Al_Cielo/pseuds/Fino_Al_Cielo
Summary: *REVISED VERSION*AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi, an ordinary 14 year old who's not special in any shape or form. He's a mute, bullied and abused mentally and physically by his younger brother, Ienari. Despite all of the misfortunes he's been through, he seems to be hiding something and Reborn will get to the bottom of it. He's not the world's greatest hitman for no reason.





	1. Prologue

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian"_   -  _'Thinking'_   -  'Tsuna's eye speak' - [Text Messages]

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

**[Parallel/Canon World]**

A man with thick, brown, defying gravity hair and caramel colored eyes sighed for the umpteenth time.  _"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"_

 _"Mou, Tsu-chan~ don't worry. Everything will be fine. Besides,_ I _will be there as well,"_  a man with white hair said while chewing on marshmallows.

" _Forgive me if that does not calms me,_ " Tsuna retorted which was ignored by the albino.

_"Ah, remember my parallel self will be there for you and along with **them** at a later date."_

Tsuna sighed again,  _"Fine, anything else?"_

The albino smiled,  _"You have a younger brother that isn't on good terms with you and he will probably be the one to be chosen as the Vongola Decimo but I want you to take your rightful place. Also, your guardians won't remember you at all and you will have to be careful. With that being said, I hope you enjoy!"_

* * *

A certain brunet woke up with a loud gasp. Panting, he looked around his room and tried his best to calm the sudden adrenaline.

_'What was that? Dreams?'_

He got out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom.

 _'Why am I getting these dreams? These are so vivid but they aren't the same. It's nothing like this world,'_ he thought as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"No..." he mumbled out to himself, "these aren't dreams... these are memories of someone else...."

 _'That's right, these are someone else's memories. Not mine. After all, who would be friends with_ Dame-Tsuna _?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I have posted the revised version of my old story. The first 3-4 chapters would be similar but there would be notable changes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian"_  -  _'Thinking'_  - *Tsuna's eye speak* 

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does. I just own this story.

* * *

**[7 years later ~ Namimori Japan, Sawada Residence]**

Sawada Nana hummed happily while cooking breakfast for her son, Ienari. She wished that her husband, Iemitsu would be with them as well but he was working overseas as a construction worker. And, it was only because of him that they were well off financially. 

However, unbeknownst to her, Iemitsu was working for the mafia, as the boss of CEDEF of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest mafia family in history. 

(There were many times that Iemitsu wanted to tell his wife and son the truth but didn't want them to get them in trouble or worry too much.)

"Na-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Ienari called from his room she heard a door loudly open and hurried steps thundered down the stairs.

"Good morning Na-kun! Now remember, don't get too dirty while playing soccer," Nana smiled as she ran her hand through his son's hair. Her son was growing up so fast - he was so reliable and independent! Just like- 

"Aw, but mom, how can I do my best then? Unlike Dame-Tsuna, I am the ace star of the soccer team!"

Nana giggled, "Of course, good luck!"

While both mother and son were bonding, a brunet, who looked the total opposite of Ienari, came down the stairs and sat far away from his family. It was then he noticed that his  _mother_  had forgotten to make his breakfast again. 

Sighing, Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Tsuna, went to prepare his own toast. Usually, he would have already left but today was special day. A  _very_ special day and Tsuna didn't wanted to miss it. Like at all. 

"Ah, that's right Na-kun! I called in a home tutor!" his mother suddenly called out and he could only wait patiently for the possible confrontation. Come to think of it, the last that had happened was-

"What?! Mom, I don't need a home tutor!"

"Demo ne Na-kun, there was flyer in the mail today for a new home tutor! It says that he'll make your children the leader of the next generation! Isn't that nice, Na-kun? Besides, Iemitsu was the one who sent it!" 

Ienari's condescending tone could be heard, "Why did dad send me a tutor? I'm already acing all my tests!"

"Na-kun!"

"Mom, it's a scam! Besides, I don't even need a home tutor, Dame-Tsuna does!" he says while pointing his finger at his older brother, who was silently observing the pair with a toast in his mouth. 

(Later, Ienari will deny it but he could swear he saw a hint of amusement in those eyes. And for some reason, he was  _scared_.)

"Na-kun, at least do it for me?" his mother pleaded but it had no effect on the younger twin. 

"Please tell me you didn't accept."

Dead silence.

If Tsuna had decided to suddenly make any noise, he would have certainly laughed. "Mom? You didn't call, did you?" Ienari asked.

"I thought it would be nice..." Came their mother's absent-minded reply.

"Mom! Don't be so naïve!" Ienari exploded childlishly.

Tsuna, who was forgotten in the sidelines, was smirking inwardly.  _'It's finally time, huh. He'll be coming soon.'_

Nana let out a girlish giggle, "Mama's sorry, Ienari, but I couldn't just let an opportunity like this slip away! Besides, like I said, it was your father who asked for one. Who knows it could be to make a successful business man?!" There was an unmistakable wonder in her voice, who had started to go into her lala land. 

Ienari snorted, "Fine, but if you ask me, Dame-Tsuna needs more work than I do." 

Tsuna didn't even flinch. Not anymore, not since he realized that nobody would care about him nor listen to him. He decided to stay mute and only talk to  _them._ Though, he was silent, he was not emotionless. He could still feel his heart break further and further with their attitudes. _'This world is so different from_ that  _one.'_

Soon, the doorbell rang. 

Tsuna didn't say anything, but went to get it since he knew that nobody would. His feelings were all over the place and he wasn't sure whether he should be feeling happy, excited or just sad. He couldn't tell at all but he knew he had to act like a Dame and avoid everyone.

Including  _him_ , who was still in his baby form wearing an Italian suit, with a fedora, and a green chameleon sitting on the brim of his hat.  _'Same as always.'_

"Ciaossu." he greeted him. "My name is Reborn. I'm the home tutor." 

Tsuna merely blinked at Reborn for a moment, before silently opening the door wider and gesturing to come inside.

Reborn toddled past him, asking, "You're the older twin, Tsunayoshi, right?" 

Tsuna nodded even if he knew it was a rhetorical question and led him to the kitchen. When he came in, no one noticed him (as always and it  _hurt, god it hurt_ ), so he knocked on the wall to gain their attention. 

Nana looked over to the sound and noticed her other son standing with a... tiny guest so she set the dishes, that she was washing, aside and gave him her attention. Ienari barely flicked his eyes up, and was instead flicking through the channels. 

"Ara, Tsu-kun, who's the baby over there?" asked Nana as she finally noticed her son standing there.

"I'm the home tutor." Reborn said bluntly. "I'm here for Ienari." Nana blinked at him, but then she smiled as always.

"Na-kun? The home tutor is here!"

"There's no way that's the home tutor, Mom! It's a little baby! Honestly, what the hell could it teach me?!" Ienari demanded. 

Tsuna hid his smirk by finishing the toast as he knew Ienari was in trouble now. (Inwardly, he wondered how Reborn would react to everything before shrugging, it wasn't really his problem.  _Not yet._ ) 

As Tsuna predicted, Ienari was nailed in the head by Reborn's foot, knocked off his chair, unconscious, in the next moment. Reborn turned to Tsuna with that cutesy smile on his face. (Seriously, it looked wrong on him.... how could anyone be deceived by this little devious creature?)

"Do you have a problem also?" 

Tsuna held up his hands, and shook his head at Reborn, who tilted his fedora over his eyes, grinning. He started to drag Ienari up the stairs, with strength no baby should have. Tsuna followed warily, even though he had memories of  _that_  world, he was still cautious of his ex-tutor. He didn't want his brother to be hurt even though he was a problem. Besides, he still loved his brother, so there was no way he was going to let Reborn harm him anymore than he had to. 

(Later, he would only sigh dejectedly and wonder how stupid he could have been?)

As he clambered up the stairs after them, he heard Nana downstairs; "Oh! Na-kun must have taken a nap! So nice of that tutor to bring him upstairs." Tsuna felt his mouth twitch in amusement as he followed Reborn to Ienari's room.

Reborn took the time to observe Tsunayoshi as said person sat down in a way that would allow him to interfere if Reborn did something that he wouldn't like or run away first. Reborn had his money bet on the latter but he merely smirked and tilted his fedora down.

 _'Interesting. It seems that years of bullying has honed his sense of danger.'_  

Reborn looked at Tsunayoshi again and frowned inwardly; he was too thin, almost malnourished and he hadn't even heard a word out of him nor a sound. 

"Speak. As far as I know, you don't have any throat injuries or anything," he demanded. It was true, he had done his research. Other than that stay in the hospital for a week when he was 7, there was nothing else. Even then, his hospital stay was because of injuries due to bullying that went too far. 

He also wondered how Tsunayoshi communicated like this - if he remained silent most of the time. But his instincts said that the brunet didn't speak at all so that was the question. 

Reborn noted how Tsunayoshi tensed before looking at him with his eyes clearly communicating, *Why should I speak when no-one wants to listen? Besides, call me Tsuna*

"Hmph, for somebody who doesn't speaks much, you can surely communicate." Reborn snorted as Tsuna just gave a weak smile in return. 

It was true - the boy's eyes and body language was strong and communicative. However, even then, anyone lesser than him or someone not looking at the signs wouldn't be able to communicate. 

Soon, Ienari started rousing and Tsuna took that as his cue to leave when Reborn cocked a gun at him, "Stay."

Tsuna looked at Reborn and despite knowing that this would just raise questions, he just gave a small smile and tilted his head towards the side. 

*Is that gun real?*

"Yes, it is. Now, stay, you should know the truth too," Reborn said, slightly surprised by the older twin. 

Just to test him (because he was told to keep an eye on the other twin as well), he had released a tiny bit of KI (Killer Intent) that would leave weaklings scared stiff. 

Yet, this kid, who was said to be useless (if the reports were to be believed), was smiling when someone is pointing a gun to his head and releasing some KI.

However, he didn't have time to delve into it deeper as his attention drifted off to his soon-to-be-student. 

But he promised himself that he would look into it as soon as he could. 

(Sometime in the future, Reborn would only smirk to himself and think how stupid he could have been to think he could figure  _him_ out. The child was an enigma to this day.)

* * *

Ienari sat down with his arms crossed and glared at the  _tiny_ figure that had knocked him out.

"Alright, kid. What do you want with me?" he asked grumpily. He couldn't believe a  _baby_ knocked him out! 

"First off,  **don't**  call me a kid, I'm a hitman and I'm really here to train you to be a mafia boss," Reborn informed them, without so much a change in expression. 

As predicted, Ienari reacted violently, falling back with his arms flailing but to his suspicions, the older twin sat quietly off to the side, smiling as if he had predicted this. He narrowed his eyes and filed another point to his growing list of the enigmatic child. 

"Don't say such outrageous things, kid!" Ienari snarled. 

Suddenly, the green gun in Reborn's hand was pointed at Ienari's head. Unfortunately or fortunately - depending on what side you were on - just as Reborn had been taking the gun out, Tsuna knew something was wrong. 

So, by the time it was pointed at Ienari's head,  Tsuna had already moved to be in the way. The cold metal touched his forehead, and it was  _so_  close. (Oh god, what was wrong with him? He was actually  _missing_ this and couldn't help but think  _'Finally, something interesti- nope not going there!'_ )

Reborn's expression didn't change, but for someone like Tsuna, who constantly observed body language and subtle expressions (from years of practice), he saw the surprise flicker in Reborn's eyes.

"Move," Reborn said simply. "It's not you that I want to shoot." 

Tsuna shook his head, not willing to leave his spot. Reborn could only sigh as he retracted his gun, "I'm here to train Ienari as a mafia boss. I can show you his relation to the mafia and everything on a family tree." Reborn didn't know why but he felt he didn't wanted to hurt Tsuna.

(Later he would learn that the years of bond would not change their relationship just because of-)

Before Tsuna could relax (he didn't relax at all - he knew what was coming), a fist connected with the side of Tsuna's head, and lights exploded in front of his eyes as he hit the ground. (Is it weird that Tsuna didn't really hurt?)

"The kid said to move so you better move, Dame-Tsuna!" Ienari exclaimed. 

Ienari couldn't help but feel elated at the fact that such a big opportunity was there for him and if there was a small chance he could really be a mafia boss, then he wanted it. Then, he could show Dame-Tsuna, his pathetic brother where his place was. After all, he deserved to be  **six feet-**

A gun was firmly pressed against Ienari's forehead this time. 

Reborn was furious; he was only here for a few minutes but he could already tell that Ienari won't be a good mafia boss. He would only lead Vongola to another generation of bloodshed.

(And what'd you expected? Reborn couldn't be more wrong than this.)

"Treat your elders with respect," Reborn informed him, in the same cutesy child voice, but with a hint of rage that Ienari couldn't detect. (Tsuna wondered why didn't Ienari's sense of danger mature if he couldn't figure it out?)

Ienari snorted, "He's Dame-Tsuna. Why should I?" 

As Tsuna sat up, he made brief eye contact with Reborn and gave a slight shake of his head. Reborn seemed to get the message to not pursue it. He was relatively unhappy about it, though his demeanor didn't show it. He could always later give him his punishment, all he had to do was wait and get the information in the twins.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after seeing the family trees and pictures of Nono's sons getting killed, Reborn was finished. 

Ienari's eyes sparkled, "Will I really be a mafia boss?"

Reborn merely nodded, "Of the strongest mafia family in the world." 

He had been watching Ienari's expression change as he talked. He was  _already_  disgusted even though he knew it was too early to judge him but he couldn't get rid of that feeling in his gut that Vongola would be better off with the other twin as its boss. Normally, he would have listened to that feeling but it was  _still early_ , he reasoned with himself.

Tsuna was small and petite, and feminine unlike Ienari. His grades was also low; lower than Ienari but it could be easily brought up by some tutoring (Dino is an example of that). He was also apparently clumsy - tripping over air (but he hadn't seen any of that yet. In fact, if anything the child was graceful) and was extremely shy. (Was he really though? He certainly didn't seem to be shy when he hit his brother with a Leon mallet)

Reborn suspected that he probably couldn't hurt a fly but that could be used to his advantage if he was trained. Not to mention, he was bullied constantly including his younger brother, which frankly disgusted him. And to top all of this off, he was  _mute_ and Reborn knew for sure, people don't just stop talking. 

There was just no way he could ever be a mafia boss. Nono knew it. Iemitsu certainly knew it based on his favoritism for his younger child.  _'But why do I still get this feeling that something is wrong and why do I feel like I know this kid from somewhere?!'_

There was that nagging feeling in the back of his head, like he was forgetting something  _very_ important. (Later, Reborn would only wonder why  _he_  took so long because really, did  _he_ enjoy seeing him worry like this?) 

He also did not want to train Ienari; he was selfish, arrogant, proud, and uncaring. Reborn could work with the dame twin, after all, he had turned Dino into a satisfactory mafia boss so why not Tsuna? Reborn couldn't always work with arrogance and greed. Things always seem to turn out ugly with these type of people. That he knew, since he had personal experience with that. 

"Tsuna, I need to get straight to work with Ienari, can you please leave us?" Tsuna looked warily between them, and made eye contact with Reborn. 

*You won't hurt him, will you?*

"Nothing more than necessary," said Reborn with a smirk. Tsuna looked towards Ienari and started to get up but not without informing Reborn (he had a feeling that the younger twin didn't really understand how to communicate with his twin) *Ihope you don't have too much fun tortu- I mean tutoring my brother.*

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that but smirked, he liked this kid. Yet, he wondered if he said that because he was concerned or he really just understood his nature. But with the way he said it... hmm, Tsuna was surprisingly good at concealing his intentions or was he just over thinking it?

He also wondered if the twin had some blackmail material on his brother - he certainly didn't seem like it but still wondered. 

(Flash a few hours forward, Reborn couldn't believe that he almost let go of his potential partner of being a demon. This was fantastic blackmail!)

Ienari scoffed, "Get out of here, Dame-Tsuna! No one wants you here!" Tsuna closed the door gently behind him.

Now that Tsuna was out of the room, Reborn felt like he could fully reveal his true identity as demon spawn. (For some reason, he wanted to be at least civil in front of the twin but he had a feeling that he knew that Reborn wasn't the type to not tortur*AHEM*train)

"Lesson one: RESPECT YOUR FAMILY, DAME-NARI," He pulled out the Leon Hammer and proceeded to pound Ienari as he tried to run around his room, failing miserably.

In his room down the hall, Tsuna paused from his activity to listen to the erratic screaming and crashes coming from inside the room before shrugging, he also did go through this. Besides, his brother deserved it. He just smirked when the topic was at the forefront of his mind. 

"I wonder if I should help Reborn with Ienari's training..." he mumbled to himself before a mail took his attention. 

* * *

If anyone asked, Tsuna did **not**  feel guilty for enjoying the sequence of events. (Besides, he was just very relieved that it wasn't him. God knows he remembers  _everything_.) He definitely did not want to go relieve this again; it was plainly embarrassing.

The Dying Will bullet? Not only was the idea of being shot in the head terrifying, but the part where you ran around half naked? Yup, he's definitely not a fan of that. He shuddered, remembering his parallel self's memories. 

Still, he smirked; looking pleased at what Reborn was doing to his brother (Even if no-one could tell). He felt a weight on his head and looked up slightly just to get a glimpse of Reborn.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna!"

Tsuna nodded his head, careful to not let the baby fall of his head. He was partly afraid of what Reborn would do to him and partly because he didn't want to miss the drama in front of him. 

First, Ienari had ran up to Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's idol, in his boxers to  **confess**  to her. (Hah, the memories...)

"That's the dying will bullet. It removes all your limiters for 5 minutes... and your clothes."

*As much as I want to say I don't want you to do this, I am enjoying this. Can you film this and give me a copy?*  _'For he knows that Reborn is_ definitely  _filming this very moment.'_

Reborn's eye gleamed at this, "Sure." (He was inwardly pleased that his instincts didn't fail him again - Tsuna really did have a bunch of blackmail that he had shown him once he said that he could help him.)

Tsuna nodded his head in acknowledgement and proceeded to look at the commotion his brother had caused. He had a small crush on Sasagawa Kyoko just like in the other world but when he learned that his brother liked her too; he gave up on the thought. Besides, she was more of a older sister type - his other world memories agreed with him. 

Tsuna saw his brother was called a hentai by mostly everyone in school which made Ienari mad and end up in several fights. He also watched how Hibari chase down his brother (for disturbing the peace and public indecency), and tried his best to stifle his laugh. God knew, he didn't want to attract attention to himself. He just  _knew_  that he would be blamed for this. 

And he was right, his brother had ganged up on him with his friends later in the day. He went back home with a few bruises that could easily be hid with concealer. 

* * *

After the whole confession fiasco, Reborn went back to spying on his student and his twin. And as he spied on his student and his brother, Reborn could see why Nono had chosen the younger of the twins. 

Sawada Ienari had charisma and strength that his older brother definitely lacked (But did he really? He knew that he had strength - he just now needed to see him interact). Reborn began to wonder what would it have been like if he had to come and train Tsuna. 

Tsuna was failing all subjects, while Ienari kept his grades passable. However, Ienari could always excuse his grades due to him being in the star of the soccer team (even then, that probably happened once in a month or so). The older twin, however, didn't have any athletic skill whatsoever and couldn't even jump more than the third level of the vaulting horse (Though, that does looks a bit forced as though he was restraining his strength). 

Ienari was always surrounded by friends, a true sky attracting everyone it captures. On the other hand, everyone called the other twin "Dame-Tsuna" and didn't want anything to do with the weak brunet except maybe to bully him.

Despite all of this, Reborn was infuriated. Not only did his student mistreat his brother, he was the main perpetrator of bullying his brother! (And he thought it would change once he went to school. He doesn't know why he expected that - from what he had seen at his home...)

Heck, he bullied him down to the core, encouraged other people to do it and used him to boost his popularity. And what's worse is that his brother doesn't retaliate at all! Not that it mattered either way. Reborn had his orders, and he would stick to them regardless. (Oh god, he wanted to disobey them  _already_.)

That was not all though. He was disappointed with his student. 

At school, he wanted to test the capabilities of his soon-to-be-student, so he let out his KI a bit once again, just so that he could feel somebody was watching him. What surprised him was that it was his brother who responded, not Ienari. (And he wondered whether the older twin had a stronger intuition?)

The brother that couldn't do anything right, who was called useless and no-good, responded. Not only did he respond to the KI, he looked exactly towards Reborn, who was hiding in the leaves of the trees, completely concealed

He continuously looked towards the tree until Reborn stopped leaking out his KI. Intriguing. It seemed that the older twin  _did_ have a stronger Hyper Intuition. 

* * *

Reborn continued observing them and if he wasn't dissatisfied already then he was more than displeased now. In fact, Reborn wanted to kill Iemitsu and those damn spies that gave the basic bio. 

How could anyone be so dense? 

Tsunayoshi was being neglected by his family as if he was an unwanted child. Even his mother degraded him and here they thought she was a kind and caring mother.

Reborn saw Tsunayoshi walking down the stairs when Ienari pushed him  _in front of his mother!_ But all Nana did was laugh and say, "Oh Tsu-kun, you are so clumsy. Why can't you be like your brother? Why are you so useless?"

Reborn gritted his teeth as he saw Tsuna standing up as though it was a normal occurrence. He could literally feel his blood boil! 

A parent is supposed to encourage the child, not to discourage them more! A parent is supposed to love their children equally not to favor one son over the other!

Reborn was not only displeased and disappointed with Ienari but with the entirety of the Sawada Family (well except Tsuna). He was about to shoot a bullet (rubber, mind you but it would still hurt) at Ienari but stopped when he saw Tsunayoshi looking at  _him, who had hidden his presence completely where even professionals would have a hard time focusing on him despite literally standing in front of them!_  His breath was held when he realized Tsunayoshi's eye changed from brown to amber color.

 _'Hyper Intuition,'_  Reborn's thought was confirmed about the older twin having a stronger intuition than Ienari. 

All Reborn could do now was to curse Iemitsu! How could he be so blind?!

Even though he felt this way, he couldn't do anything. He was here to train Sawada Ienari; not Sawada Tsunayoshi. Though...

.

.

.

he could always torture his student more; he could take his frustrations out on his student. And, if he does not reaches his expectations, he can always tell Nono about it. After all, he has the last say to this. 

Now Tsuna, on the other hand, was bringing out sides of him that he didn't expect. Especially, the need to protect the brunet. 

"Why do I feel this way around Tsuna? What is wrong with me?" he mumbled inaudibly missing the smirk on Tsuna's face. 

* * *

**Author's Note:** Beta read by Midnight Coffin and A.N-Miyazawa on FF.net

Second Chapter will be posted tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

******WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

**NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian"_  -  _'Thinking'_  - *Tsuna's eye speak* - [Messages]

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does. I just own this story.

* * *

Tsuna woke up at 5 a.m. as usual and started to change to his running clothes.  _'Just because Reborn is here, I can't stop my training.'_

(Inwardly, he knew that this was just a petty way to get back at Ienari because there is  _no way_ that Reborn wouldn't increase Ienari's training)

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice anyone staring at him with curious eyes until a bullet whizzed past him. Despite that, he wasn't startled easily. His parallel self memories showed that this was a normal occurrence and so, he calmly turned around to come face-to-face to Reborn who was sporting a dissatisfied look on his face.

(He would never tell Reborn but he was enjoying playing around with Reborn, the self-claimed know it all.)

"Nothing, huh," the baby muttered, eyeing Tsuna in a way that looked like he was planning something.  _'No wait, he is planning something. This is Reborn we are talking about.'_

In lieu of that, he merely smiled and he knew he had successfully annoyed the hitman if the twitch of his eyebrows was anything to go by. In retaliation, the baby fired three more bullets in his direction, barely missing him, and snorted.

"I'll get you to talk soon," he said while Tsuna slumped in a mixture of relief and dread.

_'Great, just what I needed! A demon-in-disguise Reborn trying to get me to make a sound!'_

(Reborn would in the future look back and understand just why he was so bothered by Tsuna not talking. They had a strong bond - something that carried over to different universes.)

"By the way Tsuna, why are you awake? It's still 5 am."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, *It's time for my morning run.*

"Morning run?" Tsuna nodded at the question and was Reborn imagining it or was there a suspicious looking glint in his eyes that looked vaguely familiar to him.

*Can I leave now?*

The baby could only nod in surprise. He didn't expect Tsuna to do a morning run so early in the morning since it did say that Tsuna was no-good in everything. But well, it looked like his early observation of hiding his true strength was true.

He was also disappointed that he couldn't try out waking the weakling (Is he really though?) up Vongola style. Oh well, at least he could still do it to the other twin.

But still...

"Who are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he asked the now empty room

(Reborn also idly noticed that Tsuna's room was surprisingly clean.There was white curtains and light orange walls. The whole room was color coordinated as even the bed had white pillows along with darker orange blankets. There was a desk near the window with school books neatly stored away was to the left of the room, and a brown closet to Reborn's right.

What disturbed Reborn, however, was that there was nothing else. No story books, no toys, nothing. The only other thing was a sketchbook lying on the desk. But nothing else. Nothing else indicating that Tsuna was acknowledged.)

* * *

As Tsuna started his morning run, he remembered the first time his parallel self went through this. He had been on the verge of death by the time they had it finished. But well, he couldn't deny that it produced results....

_'_ _Well, now that Reborn is here, I'll have to start moving things too. I'm pretty sure_ they've  _been waiting for some fun.'_

"EXTREME MORNING RUN!"

**SIGH~**

After he deals with this....

* * *

His morning run usually lasted for an hour - he had gotten very good at finishing 25-40 laps in that time. However, today he decided to cut his run short for some time and well, deal with Reborn.

Seeing that there was still time left till Reborn wakes Ienari, he decided to start making their bentos and the breakfast of three people including an espresso for Reborn. (He needed to get in Reborn's good graces, in case he needed a favor.)

At exactly 6, Tsuna was almost done making their breakfast when he heard yelling, stomping and gunshots.

(Ah, the morning wake up call Vongola style, how he missed it... _not_.)

"Ciaossu Tsuna"

*Reborn, I'll suggest using dogs and insects against my brother if you really wish tort-tutoring my brother. Also I have your breakfast and espresso ready.*

"Thank you," Reborn thanked genuinely. Believe it or not, Tsuna had awesome material against Ienari... there is no way that he wouldn't take his advice.

*Ah, one more thing Reborn.*

Reborn looked at Tsuna quizzically, motioning him to continue. *Please do give me your blackmail materials against my brother.*

"Sure!" Reborn said with a gleam in his eyes and nodded approvingly towards Tsuna. Besides, it was a fair trade - he was using some of Tsuna's and so, Tsuna could some of his.

(In his mind, he wondered just what did he use the blackmail for?)

(Tsuna would never tell Reborn how he started collecting blackmail material by accident and then decided to continue to put Ienari in such embarassing positions just to collect those. Ah, good times even though he got a beating after.)

"REBORN! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ienari asked running downstairs.... half-naked?

Tsuna turned towards Reborn questioning, *Please tell you took a picture right?*

Reborn smirked; tilting his fedora downwards to hide his amusement. "Of course I did, Dame-Tsuna."

"STOP IGNORING ME!!" Ienari screeched.

"Dame-Nari, don't scream at me," Reborn said kneeing him in the face. "Second, go eat breakfast." Ienari grumbled under his breath.

Then he looked at Tsuna, "Oi Dame-Tsuna, how long will you stay there. Hurry up and leave." He growled; not getting a reaction from the said-person. "Or do you want  _that_  to happen again?"

Now that had Tsuna frozen in his tracks and paled considerably before hurrying outside. He however, made sure to pick up the two bentos; one wrapped in purple cloth while the other in orange.

Reborn, who was listening and watching the twins interaction was curious and angry. Curious for Tsuna's reaction and angry for Ienari's behavior.

Reborn gripped his spoon tighter. The Sawada Household was certainly interesting especially the twins.

One twin just happened to more interesting than the other. Yes, he'll enjoy his stay here, Reborn thought.

(He would have never thought that he would want to kill  _that_ twin just because of all the problems that  **bast-** nope, not thinking that again.)

* * *

Tsuna ran quickly to Namimori Middle School - wanting to get away from Ienari. Despite having the memories, it did not change the fact that he was a 14 year old Tsunayoshi with almost no support from anyone.

(Or rather he did but did not want to put  _them_ in danger or oust their plan so easily too. Vongola would never let a possible(?) heir go.)

Regardless, he didn't want to go through  _that_. It would break him forever. If  _he_ hadn't been there- no, not thinking about that.

God, he wanted  _him_ here now. Even since receiving his memories, there was a time frame where his mental condition was worsening. It didn't help that he couldn't believe in it, actually he still had trouble believing in these--

**WHACK!**

Though, he was lost in his thoughts, it seemed that his body moved automatically to protect himself from the incoming tonfa.

(Did he forget to say that he was friends with the prefect? No? Well now you know.)

"Omnivore, why are you an hour early?" asked the prefect of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. 

Surprisingly, he was his first friend in this world - well from his guardians. He had other hidden friends before him.

*Ienari woke up early and told me to... you know...*

"Hn," Hibari said as usual in his usual sour mode.

*That's right, Kyoya. Here, your bento,* Tsuna "said" to Kyoya while giving him the bento wrapped in purple cloth.

"Hn."

Tsuna beamed. *Your welcome*

"Hn. Go to class, Omnivore," Kyoya said as he petted Tsuna's head and then left.

Tsuna inwardly chuckled at his ex-cloud guardian's action. Truthfully, other than Reborn, Kyoya was the one who was  _awesome_ at figuring out what he wanted to say with just his eyes and body language.

(10 years later, Byakuran would complain about why was it that Kyoya could understand him so well, when he was the one who was so anti-social.)

* * *

School went by quite peaceful.

For once, there weren't many people that decided to bully him today and he didn't know if it was good thing or a bad thing. Though, he was basking in this peaceful atmosphere and was hoping that his sore ribs would get the time to heal - his bullies had gone a bit far yesterday.

But if his memory served him right, then something big will happen soon.

As he headed towards his locker, he saw people heading towards the gym, muttering about who they think will win in the match. Tsuna sighed an inaudible sigh.

Opening his locker, he noticed a note... from his brother.

(His HI was going crazy because for one, his brother  _never_ left notes. If he wanted something, he would go straight up to him and demand it. And two, isn't this a bit too old fashioned?! There are phone messages for a reason!

.

.

.

Was it sad that he was more worried about the second problem than the first one?)

_Come to the gym after school_  
_-Ienari._

Puzzled, Tsuna headed to the gym getting a bad feeling.

As he opened the doors, he heard cheers. Cheers... for him.... WHAT?!

"Go Ienari! Show Mochida his place!"

_'Wait, they think I'm Ienari?!'_

* * *

Somewhere above, where Reborn was observing, he muttered, "Tch, you left the responsibility to your clueless brother. Dame-Nari, I'll triple your training..."

.

.

.

"...Though, this  _is_ a good chance to see Tsuna's capabilities."

Oh well, its beneficial to him anyways.

* * *

Tsuna was shocked. Not only was he being set-up by his brother (why was he so surprised?), he was sure that Reborn was watching him.  _'Damn, why me?!'_

Somewhere in the crowd, Kyoko was nervous, "Tsuna-kun..."

(Kyoko would keep denying it but there was a time where she actually liked Tsuna but would never get the courage to confess because she didn't wanted to destroy their small friendship they had. No matter how much the rest encouraged her - she would just take it to her grave.)

"What are you waiting for, Ienari?! Come up and fight like a man!"

Tsuna desperately wanted to clear up the misunderstanding but he didn't speak. He was mute in front of them.  _'Why am I the only one who always get in trouble?'_

(He was also sorely disappointed in the fact that nobody realized that he was  _Tsuna and not Ienari, thank you very much_. He wasn't that similar to Ienari anyways!)

"Haha! What's wrong, cat got your tongue? What a loser! Oh well, let me remind you that Kyoko is the prize! Of course, since I'm stronger than you, Kyoko will be mine!"

This was starting to get on Tsuna's nerve. He already knew that Mochida was a spineless idiot but seriously claiming a  _human_  as a  _prize_? He was already annoying in the other world and was just as annoying, if not more, in this one.

In the end, he sighed and went over to the practice swords; completely ignoring the shinai that was ready for him. If it wasn't for his parallel self's memories, he would have never realized that those were heavier than others.

Everyone froze as he began testing the one best for him. This started to make some uneasy especially Mochida. Once, Tsuna found the one that best suited him, he went to the stage standing in front of Mochida.

"H-Here's your armor, S-Sawada-san," some members of the club said hesitantly. Tsuna, however, ignored it and waved them off.

Mochida gritted his teeth, clearly worried of what will happen. But, he still has the judge on his side, so he gets to make the last call.

"Get ready, Sawada!" Mochida said as he got ready. Tsuna, being the silent guy he is, just got ready.

(This certainly brought more questions and doubt in the minds of the audience. Ienari was  _loud_ so  _why wasn't he speaking?!_ )

Before the whistle sounded though, Kyoya came, "Hold it herbivores."

Tsuna could only raise an eyebrow questionably while Mochida stilled. Kyoya walked up to the paling judge and said, "You, herbivore, if you cheat, I will bite you to death! Also, the herbivore that loses will be bitten to death by me."

(Ah, of course - Kyoya never liked cheating herbivores...)

Mochida cursed in his head. His last of hope of victory was lost. No matter, he would still win. He was, after all, stronger than Sawada. And if his hunch was correct, this was the dame twin - he hadn't spoken a word.

He heard the whistle and did not even wait for Tsuna to be ready and attacked him continuously; attempting to get a point.

However, Tsuna was perfectly defending himself and was starting to be bored by the non-existent fight Mochida was putting up. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Kyoko sitting there looking worried, Yamamoto looking with sharp eyes, Onii-san looking excited and Kyoya watching his movements carefully.

_'This is boring....'_

(Somewhere in his mind, he was wondering what had happened to him that he was thinking that a fight like this was boring. He was blaming  _Reborn_.)

_'Speaking of Reborn...'_

He looked towards Reborn (seriously how can no-one see him?!) and shook his head clearly saying to not shoot that  _damn, dying will bullet_!

Once he thought that he had wasted too much of his precious time (why did this sound like Mammon?) catering to Mochida's failing pride, he went offensive. It was then, that Tsuna got an opening and attacked Mochida's Do with enough strength that pushed him back.

For a while, everyone was silent and Kyoya eyed the judge who hadn't raised the flag.

"Herbivore, flag," he said as he brandished his tonfas from nowhere. (Tsuna wondered if his suits was like Lambo's hair or like Byakuran's dimensional pocket where he stored his marshmallows?)

"S-Sawada wins!" stuttered the judge, clearly petrified from Hibari standing  _near_  him. Of course, that was when everyone got over their shock and had started cheering for the brunet.

_'Do they even know it's me? Dame-Tsuna?'_  Tsuna thought while rolling his eyes.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" came a voice from behind. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOSE!"

(Does he realizes that it would have lowered his reputation down?  _...The Idiot._ )

"Dame-Tsuna?" somebody in the crowd whispered.

"No, Dame-Tsuna doesn't speaks... then that means he is Ienari!"

"Then... if Ienari is here who was fighting Mochida?" asked a random student.

Everyone turned their heads towards the other brunet who was putting back the equipment neatly. Then, he noticed the attention was on him so he turned around towards Mochida and bowed. Everybody sweat dropped.

_'Why is he bowing?!'_

"Wait a minute! So it really is Dame-Tsuna?!" exclaimed Mochida.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Ienari clearly not interested.

"Actually yes, there is. You should have told me! I would have made the match harder!" claimed Mochida.

"But you lost in the first round," Ienari retorted.

"Wait a second, does that mean that Kyoko belongs to Dame-Tsuna?!" exclaimed Mochida horrified.

Everyone quietened down and turned towards the forgotten brunet... only to find he was not there.

"...Where did he go?!" someone in the crowd exclaimed.

"Herbivores, get back to class otherwise I'll bite you to death!" This caused everybody to snap back into reality. Of course, the demon prefect had to be still here!

Inside the gym, everyone cleared the area in a matter of seconds while Mochida was pale. Why? Because Hibari said the loser would be bitten to death by him!

He brandished his metal tonfas and advanced towards the pale Mochida who was also about to pee in his pants.

"W-Wait, Hibari-sempai! I didn't fight with the correct person!"

"For disrupting the peace of Namimori, I will bite you to death!"

Inside, a shrill scream could be heard but yet no-one payed attention to it; knowing they will be the victims too if they interfere.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun! Wait a minute!" called Kyoko, running after the silent brunet.

Tsuna stopped in his tracks and turned around while taking out something to write on. "U-Uhm, Tsuna-kun, a-arigatou..."

Tsuna shook his head and wrote [I'm sorry for not saying anything, Sasagawa-san. I have no intention of... you know...]

Kyoko after reading this, smiled. "Call me Kyoko, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna looked slightly taken aback before he nodded. While he was putting his stuff away, Kyoko spoke again.

"Uhm, T-Tsuna-kun, c-can we be f-friends?" she asked slightly hesitant. She wanted to be friends with Tsuna-kun for quite a while now. But was always afraid that it would get the brunet in trouble, well in more trouble than he already is. She could see the slight bruising that he had hid from concealer and felt her heart pang.

She also felt weird around him; like a familiar bond was around them.

Tsuna smiled and nodded his head. This made Kyoko brighten up too. "Then, see you tomorrow, Tsuna-kun!"

(Maybe it was here that the slight crush of Kyoko's began but she was never sure when it exactly started.)

* * *

The duel, as Reborn thought, was interesting. He got to observe the older twin and noted his strength. He was sure he was holding back considering how he made it look like it was a piece of cake.

Though Reborn was, once again, perplexed by the enigma named Sawada Tsunayoshi. The reports said he was clumsy, tripped over air, and was bad at studies. Yet, all of those seemed forced now; as if he holding back on purpose.

Though he had learned not to trust the reports (he had burned them -- especially Tsunayoshi's with such a vengeance that the devil, himself, would have been alarmed), he was still skeptic. In a way, the reports had managed to build an useless image of the older twin and his pride was now taking a bit of damage whenever something happened that was out of his control.

Not to mention, the result of the duel intrigued him more. He was certain that Tsuna knew where he was hiding. It also seemed that Tsuna was aware that Reborn was about to shoot him the Dying Will Flame. Was that why he shook his head in denial so that he doesn't shoots?

Well, that certainly worked though. He was thrown off guard. Not expecting Tsuna to react like that.

"I'll figure you out Sawada Tsunayoshi," he promised himself.

As he filed the observations he made, he called someone back in Italy to evaluate his student and possibly gain a guardian. But first, he needed to tort- I mean tutor his student. Maybe he should ask Tsuna about certain tips. He needs variety which seems to be severely lacking.

"Let's have some fun, Dame-Nari..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The 4th chapter will be posted sometime next week! Beta Read by Midnight Coffin  and A.N-Miyazawa  


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Beta read by A.N-Miyazawa on ff.net!

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian"_   -   _'Thinking'_   -  *Tsuna's eye speak*  -  [Text Messages]

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

"Class, we have a transfer student today," The teacher announced and Tsuna glanced over to see a teen with grey, neck-length hair and sharp green eyes that could possibly freeze hell over. 

_'Gokudera-kun, huh? So nostalgic...'_

A foot slammed into his desk, sending it skidding sideways. Tsuna already used to surprises, just glanced up to meet the green, emerald eyes of his ex-Storm guardian. A dark glower was present on his face, "Tch, pathetic. I don't care which one of you are but -"

Gokudera stopped speaking, as soon as his eyes met Tsuna's. For some reason, Gokudera felt familiarity bloom into him... and his instincts also seemed to scream at him to not be disrespectful or to anger him. 

Which confused the heck out of Gokudera because he just met the teen! And... wasn't he here to evaluate the next heir? This scrawny teen didn't look like mafia material! 

(Later, Hayato would apologize profusely for thinking such a thing... First rule of Mafia: Never underestimate your opponents...) 

"Gokudera, sit down!" The teacher yelled in the background. In response, Gokudera glared at the teacher effectively shutting her up.

"You... have I met you somewhere?" asked Gokudera to Tsuna, after redirecting his gaze.

Tsuna, however, was taken off-guard with that comment and his eyes widened. However, as quickly as it came, he went back to "normal." Instead, just shook his head in denial and turned to look outside the window, not looking Gokudera in the eyes.

_'Damn, didn't they know that it was already hard enough to pretend like this?'_

"G-Gokudera! Sit down!" The teacher yelled again, confused what was going on

With a disgusted growl, he turned on his heels and headed at the empty seat, right behind Tsuna.

Tsuna, ignoring all the snickers and whispers from his fellow classmates and brothers, propped his textbook up and positioned himself to sleep. 

He would also have to make sure that the duel later in the day goes okay; considering his brother's personality, he was pretty sure that things will go wrong... 

* * *

Reborn gritted his teeth at his student's immediate answer to the Mafioso in front of him.

He had called Gokudera from Italy and had pitted him against his student. During the battle when it seemed he was losing, he shot him a dying will bullet  **only**  because his face screamed, 'HELP!' 

In the end, even with the dying will bullet it seemed that both were on par; only after a misstep on Gokudera's part, did Ienari win. Otherwise, he would have definitely lost.

(Reborn would later learn that it was not a misstep but to see what Ienari would do in this case.)

_'Weird though, it seemed as if Gokudera knew the way Ienari moves...'_

However, since Gokudera lost, Ienari had gained the bomber's respect. (Did he really?) 

What Reborn hadn't predicted though was the utter rejection from Ienari. Though that was not the only that irked the hitman. When Gokudera did miscalculate, holding too many bombs in his hands since Ienari provoked him, Ienari just stood there, waiting for the bomber's demise. If it wasn't for Tsuna's interference, then the bomber would have been severely injured.

(Hayato would, sometime in the future, deny of not being prepared and would say that he had his flames ready to coat around him.)

"Are you sure, Dame-Nari?" asked Reborn, barely succeeding in keeping his anger in control. It seemed that his student had an amazing talent at provoking him. 

"Gokudera can become a suitable guardian for you. Possibly even a good right hand man."

Ienari however just rolled his eyes (at him! AT HIM!) and shrugged, "I don't need  **traitors**  in my family. Especially those whothink they can  **attack**  me whenever."

Gokudera kneeling in front of the ground didn't flinch nor show any reaction. As if he had already predicted this.

"Are you sure, Dame-Nari?"

"You're only my tutor, Reborn. I choose my own guardians and I don't want useless people who are worthless."

Reborn huffed under his breath and made a mental note to increase his student's training by 3 more hours. Hmmm, maybe he should get Tsuna to help; he seemed pretty excited about it. But first, there was something that Reborn needed to make sure of.

As he waited for Ienari to leave the hearing range, he glanced at the bomber behind him and the enigmatic twin. Tsuna was trying to treat the bomber's injuries while the bomber did nothing.

"Gokudera Hayato, did you know how my student fights?"

Gokudera took a glance at the hitman and shook his head, "No I don't..."

"Then ho-"

"I just felt like I had a fight like this before but with someone else. It was playing in my head and I was just following it."

Reborn didn't like that he was interrupted but let it slide it off. He noticed that Gokudera wasn't retaliating nor showing any reactions that he had been rejected. Knowing it was pointless to continue, Reborn trailed after his student.

Nobody noticed how Tsuna had momentarily tensed before continuing to treat the bomber's wounds.

* * *

"...Why are you treating my wounds?" asked Gokudera.

The brunet had jumped out of nowhere and saved his life. For that he was thankful but why did he do it? His brother didn't care so did he?

(He would never  _ever_ forgive himself for ever doubting the brunet - he was always there for them, so why wouldn't he have been there for him?)

As if understanding his thought, the brunet merely smiled and hugged the bomber lightly. He was honestly surprised by such action and even though, he wanted to push him away, he couldn't. It's like his body and mind behaved in front of this brunet. 

(He will forever deny that he missed human touch and just wanted to melt in those safe  _safe_ hands.)

"It's fine..." said a raspy yet melodious voice. The bomber stilled; he had heard from Reborn and observed himself that the brunet did not speak. So why was he--

"I only speak when  **necessary** ," he said reading his thoughts. 

_'Is he reading my mind?'_

"No, I'm not. It says it on your face."

"You can't even see my face!" It was true the brunet couldn't see his face, after all, if you hug a person, how can you without putting him at arm's length?

"Say, why do you burden yourself?"

"Wha-?"

"Why do you continue such lifestyle? Living with hatred for others and only looking for recognition?"

This made Gokudera angry. Who was he to make such conclusions when he knew not a single thing about him?! He ignored the warnings in the back of his mind and exploded the years worth of frustration and anger.

"Well what do you know?! I was disregarded and looked down upon because I'm a bastard's child?! Do you know how it feels?! Nobody acknowledging you?!" he ranted; tears streaking down his face. He knew he shouldn't say it to him but he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Nobody likes me! They only use me! I was lied to! I... I..."

He couldn't take it any longer. He was crying by the end of it. All those tears he held back; he was letting them out. In front of someone, he didn't even know that well. 

He felt warm hands embrace him. "You're right, I don't know anything about you. After all, I'm not you. Demo ne, I'm not that different. I'm being used for people's  _stress_  reliever and once they are done, they leave. My own brother doesn't likes me. Abuses me. But you know, there are people you will find that likes you for who you are. Not for who you try to become. It's the same with me."

Gokudera had stopped crying by now and was clearly surprised. "Like me? Nobody likes to look at me much less like me! Where am I going to find people who like me for myself?!" 

"Right here, in front of you. You know I don't care whatever you are. You are you. No one else," the brunet replied, smiling gently. His words ringing explicitly in his heads. This child in front of him was pure and innocent. Even in this hellish world.

"Why don't you speak?" he asked carefully watching the other's face morphing from a genuine smile to a tired one. "I mean talk more, I don't remember you talking so little. Half of the class thinks you're mute while the other half thinks you are just stupid. Stupid bastards." 

Tsuna's eyes widened. _'Remember me? Does this mean that he's having flashbacks already? This is good but not entirely. Oh well. He'll be doing this subconsciously since he hasn't realized it.'_

"No point. No one cares after all. Besides, it's better this way..." the brunet said confusing the other teen. "After all, this is for the best...." the brunet trailed off looking in the distance. His eyes were glazed as if remembering something painful.

"Yet you're talking now?" he asked, curiosity winning over him.

"That's because I know you will listen." he replied vaguely.

Hayato could feel something nagging in the back of his head but couldn't remember. He shrugged it, thinking it was probably useless. 

(Hayato would rue the day for allowing this to happen! If only he had remembered!)

Hayato thought back to the way Ienari treated him, the class treated him, how Reborn looked more proud of Tsuna for saving him and how he  _talked_. He never talked so, if he's willing to talk to him... He wonders for the first time if Nono made a mistake for the choosing the younger twin. 

Clearly, Reborn didn't like the younger twin either... (Now that was an understatement)

"Gokudera-kun?" asked a concerned brunet

"I'm fine... Also, thank you..." the bomber said quietly. He was not one to thank others wholeheartedly but it came surprisingly easy. The brunet beamed at the thanks and made them stand up. He was about to pledge his loyalty to the brunet in front of him but stopped when he was addressed. "You know Gokudera-kun, I'd like to have a friend; not a bodyguard."

The bomber smiled, "No! Jyuudaime deserves his respect! I will be both; a bodyguard and a friend. Therefore, let me stay by your side!"

"A-At least c-call me T-Tsuna..." he mumbled out. God, Tsuna wanted at least  _this_ to change but nooo fate loved to mess with him.  _'It seems that the puppy-Hayato is back.'_

"Tsuna-sama then." Ignoring what the other said who just pouted at this.

The brunet sighed and pulled the other along. "Come to my house and get your wounds treated."

Tsuna ignored the way his throat  **burned** after talking for a long time. He knew he should go to  _them_ but couldn't afford to leave Hayato alone yet. 

* * *

Reborn saw how the discussion went between the bomber and Tsuna. He had make sure to scold Ienari for his harsh words to the bomber and after making sure he had left enough torture devices enough for the hour, he had gone to observe his student's brother and the bomber.

He was honestly surprised to hear the brunet speak to someone but was entranced by the brunet's voice and words. They were something that you wanted to hear and his smile was something that was only flashed to you.

(Later, he would be blaming himself for letting him talk; if only he had known--)

Reborn was pretty sure Tsuna knew he was there. After all, who is that can sense him even when he's completely hidden himself and his presence! Heck, even Nono has a hard time to figure out that he's there unless he makes it apparent.

Sighing, he followed the two now-friends home.

* * *

"Gokudera, _if_ there was another candidate for the position of Decimo, would you follow him?" Reborn asked Gokudera, once he was brought to the Sawada Residence by Tsuna who had promptly started to treat the bomber's wounds. 

"Who... is the other candidate?" asked the Gokudera hesitantly. After all, he had already pledge himself to Tsuna - in his mind - so he didn't wanted to change that. 

"What if... it was Tsuna who was another potential candidate?" Tsuna stilled at that and gave Reborn a wide-eyed stare. 

In Tsuna's mind however, there was mini-him throwing everything his chibi-hands could at the chibi-Reborn. This was progressing too quickly! 

"...I would have followed him regardless." Now that did not surprise the hitman after all, the bomber had pledge himself. But just in case...

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

Gokudera looked at Reborn, "I don't know why but I feel a connection with the older twin. And personally, I like him better. His brother is trash. If he can't accept a small test like this then how will he cope in the future?"

Reborn smirked at the answer. "Good. Congratulations Tsuna, you found yourself a guardian!" He said while laughing internally at Tsuna's expression.

*Wait, isn't Ienari the candidate?!*

"Technically yes, but you also have Primo's bloodline flowing through you so you count as a candidate whether or not you like this."

"Tsuna-sama! Please let me follow you! I know for sure you will be a great leader!" Gokudera said clearly in puppy-mode.

 _'Damn, Gokudera is back in his puppy-following mode!'_   Tsuna thought while sweat-dropping internally.

"So, your answer, Tsuna?" Tsuna could only nod dumbly. Not expecting this to happen so early.  

"Good, I'll inform Nono later,"  _after you finish gathering all your guardians and then I'll teach you properly about flames._

He was aware that he would have to claim his guardians back if he needed to proceed with the Plan. But this is just too early! 

However, Tsuna also had to continue to pretend to be a dame child - which by the way went into a total dump the moment Reborn decided to come into his life. But well, he directed a question to the bomber who looked confused before sighing and asking Reborn to ask him. 

Reborn understanding what Tsuna was trying to ask asked Gokudera, "Gokudera if you are going to follow Tsuna just because he saved you then..."

"NO! I won't follow him for that! I just have this voice inside my head saying to follow him and not make him angry otherwise it will be bad!"

Both the hitman and brunet sweat-dropped at that. Tsuna just sighed inaudibly and smiled at the silverette. Gokudera beamed and Reborn... tilted his fedora downwards (as always)

"Gokudera, I'll suggest learning Tsuna's way of communicating." The bomber perked at that and looked confused. "As you already know, Tsuna doesn't speak, so he uses his body language and eye contact to speak."

The bomber understood what the baby meant and nodded his head. It would be very bad if he wouldn't be able to communicate with his boss. 

"Okay Reborn-san," Gokudera said before he turned towards Tsuna. "I'll be leaving now, Tsuna-sama! I will meet you tomorrow in the morning!" 

Tsuna only nodded as he knew it was futile to fight with Hayato on this matter. Once he gives his loyalty, it is very hard to change Hayato's protective and loyal actions.

* * *

Once the bomber had left, Reborn decided to ask Tsuna the  _very important_ question right now. It was helpful that Ienari was out practicing his soccer skills, so it wouldn't blow Tsuna's cover either. 

He had a feeling that if Ienari found out then Tsuna would suffer - a lot. 

"Ah that's right, Tsuna," the baby said catching the teen's attention from his homework. "Do you want to help me tort-tutor Ienari? I'm planning on giving him his worst nightmare..."

Tsuna, by the end of Reborn's remark, was having a strange glint in his eyes and a  _very_ sweet smile was plastered on his face. Reborn knew one thing for sure; the brunet kept his dark personality hidden under very good wraps. 

**SLAM!**

Tsuna could only sigh at the broken door in front of him. He already knew who it was - he  _had_ after all missed a training session. 

*Kyoya, please don't slam open the door*

"Hn." (You missed training.)

*I know but you know why.*

"Hn." (I will bite your brother to death)

*Please go easy on him*

"Omnivore, even if it's your herbivore brother, I won't go easy on him. Day after, double training. No training tomorrow," He said before ruffling the other's hair and leaving.

During the very silent and short conversation, Reborn was taking note at how relaxed they seemed to be in each other's presence. 

_'So, it seems that Tsuna already has a cloud guardian, huh.'_

Once the prefect had left, Reborn asked, "Tsuna, what does he mean by double training tomorrow?" 

*Why don't you watch us the day after?*

(Tsuna could curse Kyoya in his head for letting this out so early in the game. It's like the universe hates him!)

"Fine, but do you have a plan to tort-tutor Ienari?" The smirk and glint in his eyes was enough for Reborn to know the answer.

* * *

Reborn was truly surprised. Only a few  _days_  had passed and Ienari remained a pain and Tsuna just got more mysterious.

He looks like he can't hurt a fly and is said that he's clumsy, abysmal at sports and his grades are barely passable. And yet, none of this is true. It's like there's this weird force that is pushing him to act this way.

In just the first few days he's here, he's seen Tsuna doing morning runs (not the easy ones)  _and_ he found out he does training with THE Hibari Kyoya. What is it with this child? What kind of secret is he hiding?

That's not all though, he's been bullied and ignored by his own family. How is he surviving without falling into depression? 

Something must be driving the child like this. After all, in a world where you've practically been abandoned, how can I one stay sane and innocent?


	5. Omake I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here is the omake! Was it fun, bad or okay? Beta read by MidnightCoffin and A.N-Miyazawa.
> 
> More reviews = more motivation!

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian"_  -  _'Thinking'_  - *Tsuna's eye speak* _-_ [Text Messages]

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

On a lovely Saturday morning, where birds are chirping, the sun is shining and everything is just peaceful, a loud screech could be heard throughout Namimori. Now depending on who you were, this loud, piercing cry could be either horrifying or lovely.

And if you happen to be 2 certain demons-in-disguise, then the latter option applies to you.

"REBORN!" screeched a certain boy drenched in cold water.

"Wake up, Dame-Nari! It's time for training!" The demon-in-disguise said while holding a taser. "If you don't, a taser would be the least of your problems~"

"I'M UP! I'M UP! DO NOT ELECTRIFY ME!" exclaimed the brunet while pouting.

"TOO LATE~" the spartan tutor said in a sang-along school while tasing the poor boy. The screams of agony coming from the victim were music to a certain twin who was making food downstairs.

_'Ienari should join the opera - that note is very difficult to reach!'_

"Oh, you survived? Some people don't even wake up," claimed Reborn.

"That's because they die!" exclaimed Ienari pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Come downstairs, lunch is ready," the baby said while firing bullets at him to get him to move. Now the bullets  _looked_ like they were made of rubber but these bullets were specially made by a friend of Tsuna's (where did find this friend from? The weapons made are spectacular!). The  _idea_ , however, for these bullets should go to a very sly brunet.

"W-What is WRONG WITH THESE BULLETS?!"

"Oh, you noticed. These bullets are special project made to torture other...  _enemies_. I was asked to test them."

"WHY ARE YOU TESTING IT ON ME?!"

"Let me warn you, these not only hurt like  _hell_ , they make you go through your  _worst_  nightmares (don't ask how), electrifies you, feels like you are burning and at some points you feel like being slashed, restricts your movement, doesn't lets you die, makes you feel pain 10 times more that it should, you hallucinate and some other stuff that people shouldn't even go through. A graze is enough to make this happen."

"I'M ALREADY GRAZED BY IT!"

"There's no antidote either. Live through this with your dying will!" smirked the baby infant evilly.

"WAIT, NO ANTIDOTE?! REBORN COME BACK HERE!" said the scared soon-to-be-mafia boss while running after the toddler.

"Tsuna, is the food ready," he saw his tutor ask his dame-brother who nodded.

"Eat, Dame-Nari. I'll call someone to let him know of your predicament. He can probably find a cure...  _maybe_."

"MAYBE?!" shouted enraged.

A bullet resounded through the hall, "Don't shout at me, Dame-Nari or do you want to be shot by these bullets  _again_?" Ienari clamped up and sat down. He was starting to feel hallucinations now since he was sure he could see purple smoke coming out of the breakfast that his Dame brother made.

"R-Reborn? W-Why is there p-purple smoke coming out my food? Did Dame-Tsuna poison my food?!"

"Oh, it looks like the effects of the bullet are starting to show. He's hallucinating. Tsuna, there's no need to worry about anything. This is normal behavior," Reborn said in his cutesy voice. "Seconds please."

That made Tsuna to give Reborn a weak smile and Ienari could only watch. Deciding that Reborn got the same food out of the same bowl, he would be fine. Taking a bite, he found the food delicious (not that he'll ever admit it to his dame-brother), he finished the whole food not realizing the evil smirk on both his brother's and tutor's face.

"Now, that you're done, get to training," Reborn said while firing another shot close to Ienari.

"WHAT?! I'M ALREADY SICK BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID BULLET AND YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN?!"

"Who said your training will be stopped?"

"Wha-"

"Now move your lazy a** or do you want to be hit with it again? I can't wait for the results," he said happily while his brother was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"HIE! I'm going! I'm going!"

Reborn tilted his fedora downwards to hide his expression. He was ridiculously ecstatic! This plan was fantastic! Can't wait to get Tsuna to meet Lal, god the fun they will have!

"Good job with the poison food, Tsuna," Reborn said. His voice barely hiding the amused tone. He had called Bianchi to ask for her recipes so that Tsuna could replicate it.

The look on Tsuna's face when he got the recipe was priceless!

_'No problem. It's fun for me too. Make sure to take lots of blackmail photos. Some people would love this...'_

"Why don't you come too? I already know you are great at hiding your presence. It'll be more fun to watch in real life."

Tsuna nodded his head in agreement and both the demons couldn't help but smirk evilly. They were going to have lots of fun today.

* * *

Reborn decided that today was the  _best_ day ever. It's not in his character to say something like this but seriously, it's hard to not admit it.

Really, using snakes with a combination of dogs, bees, missiles, grenades  _and_ bullets against Ienari was satisfying. Looking to the person standing beside him (his partner-in-crime), he was pleased to know that even Tsuna was amused and enjoying the show. If him eating popcorn didn't prove it then him adding more snakes and dogs as we pass each km is.

He couldn't wait to develop the blackmail photos. I mean, it's not everyday that you get to see such a show. Now do you?

Hm. Though there is one more problem...

"Tsuna," he said grabbing the brunet's attention. "What should we do as the last tort-I mean tutor session?"

That caused Tsuna to blink and think about it. After a while, he smirked, causing Reborn to automatically smirk. After all, he found that Tsuna has amazing ideas for torture.

Tsuna picked up the baby casually (only a Tsunayoshi can do this so please do not try this at home) and took him away. Leaving poor Ienari with the dogs, snakes and bees to deal with himself.

"REBORN?! WHERE ARE YOU?! HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?! EEK! OUCH!" he yelled in pain as he got stung and bit by bees and dogs. (Mind you, the snake are non venomous. Their venom was removed much to the displeasure of Reborn.)

* * *

Ienari finally got rid of the ones tailing after a 3 hours of chase. He was pissed off! I mean seriously, he has been poisoned by that bullet graze, chased by those dangerous animals for 3 hours straight and even got severe injuries!

He was about to slam the house door open when Reborn opened it for him.

"You're late. Punishment is in order obviously," he said nonchalantly.

"W-Wha? Punishment?! What do you mean?! I'm poisoned by the stupid bulle-"

"The effects run out of after 3 hours," Reborn said, sounding oddly dejected

"Why do you sound dejected?!" Ienari screeched before ducking quickly as he was shot by another bullet.

"Let's go Dame-Nari! There's still punishment left for you," he said firing a bullet. Ienari ran inside of the house for his dear life when he suddenly got hit on the back.

Ienari's body fell in like a sack of potatoes. From the darkness emerged Tsuna, holding a book.

"First stage: Complete" said Reborn smirking.

Tsuna looked at Reborn and both nodded. This will be the final touches of the fun

* * *

"Ugh, what happened," asked Ienari as he regained consciousness. He remember going through hell and then the demon spartan tutor said there was still punishment left and then... he blacked out?

Looking around, Ienari found nothing but he did notice he was tied to a chair securely and there was a screen in front of him. Also, he was pretty sure he wasn't in his house since he definitely doesn't remembers this part of the house.

The door and came in the light, hitting Ienari in the eyes directly.

"Looks like you're awake, Dame-Nari," came a cutesy voice.

"Reborn, is that you? What's going on?! Why am I tied up?!"

"Don't worry, this is just your punishment. Enjoy," he said closing the door.

"W-Wait, Reborn! Where are you going?!"

Just as he said that, the screen in front of him came to life and eerie music started filling the room. Ienari turned his head back towards the screen and widened his eyes. This was-!

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the voice inside a certain room.

"Hm, what's the movie you played, Tsuna?" asked a certain hitman; sitting in the living room sipping his espresso

Tsuna tilted his head to the right, *Very graphic animation of Mafia killings and tortures.*

"...You know, I don't want to know how graphic it is but I can tell it's worth it," said Reborn. "Either way, if it has him screaming like this just when it started then it means he's extremely weak mentally."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows as though he was stupid for thinking that  _Ienari_ was strong-willed.

Reborn merely hummed. Oh, he enjoyed being with Tsuna since he was fabulous partner-in-crime.

While the two devils were enjoying themselves, a certain soon-to-be mafia boss was freaking out. After all, seeing  _those_  horrendous images for who knows how long was killing him.

CURSE YOU REBORN!!

 


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So well, I changed a few things here and there. How was it? Anyways, Tsuna has gotten his Rain now! Now can you guess the last two? 
> 
> So, someone asked (and I'm pretty sure that everyone else is curios as well) why Tsuna's family belittle him. Well, it will be revealed further in the story - maybe like in 7-8 chapters or so. 
> 
> For those of you wondering, I have deleted the original version of this story, however I do have the copy of it. If you wish to read the original and compare it, feel free to PM me or just comment!
> 
> Remember more reviews = more motivation!   

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

**NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian" -  'Thinking'_   - *Tsuna's eye speak* - [Messages]

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does. I just own this story.

* * *

Reborn was impressed and he was actively showing it for once in his life. 

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi, the so-called dame twin of Sawada "Nari" Ienari, fought and  _won_ against Hibari Kyoya. If that didn't prove what a  _load of bull_ the reports were, then he didn't know what else would. 

Though, he had a feeling that Tsuna was holding back if the irritated way Hibari looked at him means anything. 

"Omnivore," Kyoya growled in irritation. 

Tsuna merely smiled softly at him. *What's wrong, Kyoya?*

"Again," he said

One other thing that Reborn had noticed was that the prefect was very capable at understanding Tsuna without him speaking or writing. Inwardly, he wondered how long they knew each other for if they were this relaxed around each other.  

He was  _not_ jealous.  _Definitely not._

* * *

Hayato, soon, realized that while Tsuna-sama could talk, the smaller teen simply preferred not to unless necessary (What does he mean by 'necessary?' He doesn't talks when he gets bullied!). 

(Later, Hayato would smack himself for trying to get the brunet to speak when he was obviously in pain. Why didn't he notice it then, why **why** _ **why**_ **?** )

For others, the silence would be taken it as a sign for disrespect. But not for Hayato. In fact he could somehow understand his friend/boss even without words. 

...Though, there were still a few (most) days when it would be difficult to understand the brunet. 

(He was learning, he swears!)

Tsuna-sama also had a tendency to eat on the school's roof for lunch. Something about liking high places and the sky. 

(He wondered if it was because he  _is_ a sky.)

Sometimes that Kyoko and Hana girl joined them sometimes -saying that they were Tsuna-sama's friends. He wasn't happy with them at how they didn't do anything to stop the bullies until  _now_ but, it made Tsuna-sama happy, so he kept his thoughts to himself. Even if he felt like bombing the girls... 

That was not all though, Tsuna-sama would act confident and be himself in front of him but in front of others, and Ienari... he would revert back to that no-good side of his.

(Why? Just  _what_ did he do to you, Tsuna-sama?)

But the  _most_ important thing that Hayato had observed was the amount of  _suicidal_ bastards that would try to  _bother_ Tsuna-sama. It didn't take that long for everyone to understand that bullying the brunet would have disastrous consequences, now that he had a loyal pupp*AHEM* a bodyguard. 

Lastly, there was that nagging feeling in the back of his head that warned him to control his strong desire to blow anyone up when they looked at Tsuna-sama wrong. He somehow knew that Tsuna-sama wouldn't be happy if he actually did kill someone with his dynamite.

Currently, Hayato was heading over to the Sawada household because Tsuna-sama had invited him for lunch and dinner. Not being able to refuse the puppy dog eyes, he conceded. 

Only problem? That copy of Tsuna-sama would be there.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, if you wanted to see a fight between the two), when Hayato rang the doorbell, it was Tsuna and Reborn on top of his head who opened the door.

Tsuna-sama smiled at him and waved him in. Gokudera scrunched his eyebrows. _'If Tsuna-sama isn't talking... then that means that the copy is here.'_

(If there was one thing he had learned being with Tsuna-sama was that he  **never** spoke around the copy.)

"Back again?" Ienari sneered, appearing from behind. "I already told you, I'm not going to accept a trash like you. So leave!"

Hayato snorted, "I'm not here for you, clone. I'm here for Tsuna-sama." 

It was very hard for Gokudera to hold himself back without blasting the arrogant teen. After all, he didn't want to make Tsuna-sama mad. 

However, he admit that he was deeply amused with the clone's reaction. 

Openly gaping at him, Ienari spluttered incredulously, "'Tsuna-sama?' Hah, you decided to follow Dame-Tsuna?!"

Hayato twitched and was about to reach for his dynamites when he caught sight of Tsuna shaking his head in disappointment and practically wilted. 

Much to the bomber's glee, a bullet resounded through the room and it had barely missed Ienari. "Oi, Dame-Nari, have you finished your homework I gave you? You do remember you need to get above 85% in order to not get any training."

Ienari paled at that and ran away. Tsuna laughed softly.. once he was sure that Ienari wouldn't overhear. 

"Hmm, this is the first time I've heard you make a sound, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn commented from top of his head.

Tsuna gave him a 'are-you-serious' look. 

"Do you mean to say you did not hear a thing between Gokudera-kun and I a few days ago? Or did you not hear the sound I made this morning as you came barging in while firing unnecessary shots?" asked the brunet in his melodious voice.

Reborn smirked. 

"Wait, 'came barging in while firing unnecessary shots?'" asked Gokudera startled.

"Well, this morning..." began the brunet.

* * *

_At 4 in the morning, Reborn burst into the room and fired a few bullets with no reason whatsoever, near the brunet's head._

_Reborn, however, was satisfied as he watched the brunet wake with a jolt and let out a yelp._ _For him, this was progress in his plan to make the brunet speak._

_After hearing the brunet speak to Gokudera, Reborn had vowed to double his efforts to have the brunet talk._

_(Later, Reborn would look so guilty at the brunet for trying to get him to speak. Because, if he hadn't then Tsuna would still be--)_

_Though, it wasn't working as much since he was near Ienari most of the times._

_Reborn noticed it too; Tsuna would clam up ridiculously tight whenever Ienari was nearby. It was as though, there was no hope for the brunet to utter a sound near his brother._

_Tsuna with bleary eyes, looked at Reborn clearly asking, 'Why did you wake me up? I still have an hour left.'_

_This is what annoyed Reborn the most. His indifference to the assorted weapons he used. It was like he was used to it! Was his previous life filled with these kind of things?!_

_Tsuna would only smile in the infuriating 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile, which would only sour the hitman's mood._

* * *

Gokudera looked at Reborn then Tsuna for a few times. For a moment, he was concerned about the relationship between them but decided that it was not worth the headache. 

Instead, he promised himself to get Tsuna to speak more and smile more often too. After all, Tsuna's smile were far too precious and his words even more. 

"Gokudera-kun?" the voice snapped Gokudera out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing, Tsuna-sama. What should we do now?" he asked. 

Instead of replying, Tsuna just went to a game controller. It seemed that his boss had used up his quota of words for the hour.

* * *

**[Next day - in school]**

Tsuna was stuck cleaning up after gym class again. 

During gym class, his team had lost (unsurprisingly) and demanded him and his brother to clean up. 

Lately, he felt that his brother's frustrations were increasing exponentially and hadn't gotten the chance to release it yet. And he was worried that he would try to take it out on him, like always... and Gokudera was busy today too... 

"Hey guys! Mind if I help?" Yamamoto Takeshi, his parallel self's rain guardian and the school's baseball star, cheerfully asked. 

He smiled and nodded whereas his brother scowled in contempt. 

_'Ah that's right, he wants more popularity... this probably won't end well.'_

They worked silently for a while, when Yamamoto questioned his brother, "Hey Ienari?"

(Yamamoto didn't know why he was asking Ienari - his instincts were clearly telling him to ask his twin, so why didn't he listen?)

"What?" clearly Ienari was irritated. Even Yamamoto noticed and Tsuna winced. If he remembered correctly, this was very close to... 

"Well, you see, no matter how much I practice, my average has been dropping and no matter what I do, I can't seem to get out of it. What should I do?"

"Easy, if you can't do anything right, just die." His brother said, leaving the two alone. 

Tsuna froze and stared bewildered at his retreating brother. What was wrong with his brother?! 

He glanced at Yamamoto who had lost his smile and was looking downwards, with a lost expression on his face. 

(That looked so wrong, so wrong. He needed to get rid of that expression... needed to get rid--)

Tsuna clutched on the broom he was holding onto and gritted his teeth. For the first time but definitely not the last, anger rose and--

**SNAP!**

Yamamoto was startled and looked towards the sound and he saw the older twin's face shadowed by his bangs and holding a snapped broom. 

"...Uhh Sawada?" Yamamoto asked uncertainly. He could certainly feel a murderous aura coming from him right now. But he didn't know why...

"Don't you dare... listen to his  _advice_  otherwise I'll make you suffer myself," the brunet said icily. 

Yamamoto was surprised. He always pondered why the brunet never spoke and up until now, he didn't have the courage to go up to him and just ask. 

"Eh?" he asked clearly surprised. The strange vibe he felt radiating from the older twin receded slowly as though he was calming down. 

He then looked at Yamamoto and gave him a soft, concerned look. The words were stuck in Yamamoto. After all, who could convey a lot with just an expression? 

*Are you okay?* he swore he could hear the brunet speak but he hadn't moved him mouth at all. 

"I'm fine. I'll just practice more," he said laughing off his surprise.

"Don't," he heard the brunet say, "Don't listen to him. He has no right to say that. Don't waste your life."

He could see the brunet trembling and the way his expression had melted into a very concerned expression. "It's fine. I'll just put more effort into it."

"Not too much... otherwise you will break..." he heard the brunet mumble but ignored it. He  _had_ to practice right now.

* * *

Tsuna felt sick, after listening to what his brother had said to Yamamoto. How could he just say someone to die that easily? Did he think that human lives were expendable? 

And his brother had the gall to smirk at him! 

Throughout the way home, he couldn't stop the feeling that he was forgetting something. But what it was? He didn't know. 

Right now, all he could focus on was the way his throat  **burned**. 

...He really needed to meet them right now but they weren't here - though he could always text them to come. But he doesn't wants to disturb them - they have their own life. 

(He would later get the scolding of his life for trying to sweep this under the rug but for now, he was going to be fine - he just had to hold on for a few more days.)

* * *

"YAMAMOTO IS GOING TO JUMP FROM THE ROOF!"

Ice filled in Tsuna's vein and he paled extremely - that's what he was forgetting! Oh god, he forgot - or rather his mind was becoming muddled due to the rising pain from his--

"Tsuna-sama?" 

Gokudera's concerned voice broke through Tsuna's haze and it was then he had noticed that more than half of the class had run to see what was happening. Gokudera looked at Tsuna in worry, "Are we going to save the baseball idiot?" 

And it was  _that_ question that had Tsuna running towards the roof while muttering a string of curses under his breath.  _'Why? Why did he forget about this?!'_

Reaching the roof, he heard people yelling, "Don't jump, Yamamoto!"

"Yeah, Yamamoto. Talk to us!"

People shrieking in the crowds however no-one wanted to get close. He laughed mirthlessly inside. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his brother watching in amusement and that only fueled his anger more.

_'No, take a few deep breaths. You don't need to concern_ him  _\- he'll only be worried needlessly.'_

"Sorry guys, the baseball gods have forsaken me. I have no need to live anymore," the heartbroken voice of his possible rain guardian pierced through his rage. 

Without thinking much, he went towards the baseball player, crossing the imaginary line that people had drawn. Ignoring what the other's told him to do, he spoke so softly that nobody but Yamamoto and Gokudera (who was keeping the others back - not that they would bother to come forward) could hear. 

"Yamamoto-kun,  **stop.** " 

Takeshi's back stiffened and turned his head to look at the brunet with uncertain eyes. 

"Tsuna, are you thinking of stopping me again..?" he asked uncertainly as he saw the brunet walk over towards him and stood right behind him. 

"I'm sorry for what my brother has said but like I told you before, you don't need to waste your life," Tsuna said instead, ignoring how just being in his presence can get his guardians to say things unconsciously. 

(Tsuna really needed to talk to that marshmallow loving albino - he thought he said that they wouldn't remember anything!)

"Why are you sorry? It was his fault," the baseball player snorted.

"That may be true but why are jumping off? Are you going to let my brother control your life?" 

"What? No! The baseball god has forsaken me - I have nothing left--" 

"Your father? Are you saying he has abandoned you too?" Yamamoto stiffened more and widened his eyes. 

"I-I didn't--" 

"I admired you, you know, still do. You always stay happy, find the best in each situation. So tell me, are you going to give up, just because you  _broke_ your arm?" 

Yamamoto stared at the brunet in front of him with disbelief and growing hope. Maybe, maybe he could help him... 

"Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked concerned

"I-I don't want to die," he said finally

At that, Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief and smiled faintly at the raven and moved back for the baseball player to come over the fence. 

"Also, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna said, once the raven was safe, away from the edge. "If you jump, I'll bring you back alive and then kill you myself for jumping for no reason," He said seriously.

At that, Takeshi sweatdropped. Who knew Sawada could be this extreme? 

Once people realized that  _no, Yamamoto is not going to jump_ , they all erupted into conversation and surrounded Yamamoto as they confessed their relief and asked what was wrong with him. 

While this happened, Gokudera took his boss away from the crowd and inside the building. Tsuna, however, did not fail to notice the look of disgust and disapproval on Ienari's face. Or hear the student's disbelief of how it was  _Dame-Tsuna_ that stopped Yamamoto from ending his life. 

Once away from the crowd, Tsuna sighed and almost collapsed, if it wasn't for Gokudera hoisting him upwards, "Great job, Boss."

Thinking about the disapproval and disgust on Ienari's face, Tsuna could only feel anger and sadness. His brother had driven Yamamoto to think about suicide and he was happy about it?

"Boss, it's not your fault," Gokudera said while squeezing the brunet's hand. Hearing nor seeing no form of reply got the bomber worried. "Tsuna-sama, please talk to me," he pleaded.

Tsuna didn't want to speak, his throat  **hurts** so much and was barely holding himself together but he didn't want to worry Gokudera, "Ienari... Yamamoto... suicide... m-my fault--"

He was enveloped in a hug from Gokudera and Tsuna desperately held on - to ground himself. He also focused on the bond between the two; to keep himself from breaking down because the pain hurts- he needed them or or even him! 

Normally, Gokudera wouldn't dare to do such disrespectful things to his boss, but right now he knew that Tsuna-sama needed it. He had seen his boss often blaming himself for whatever his brother did wrong. 

_'He hasn't changed at all,'_ he thought absently. 

"It's not your fault, Tsuna-sama. It's the baseball player's fault for listening to whatever advise the copy gave and the copy's fault for saying something that set off the idiot. So, don't blame yourself for something that you haven't done. Really, I hate this habit of yours. Always like this even with that pineapple-head," Gokudera said the last part absently. 

Tsuna, calming down, nodded. When Gokudera did let go, he nodded profusely and banged his head repeatedly while asking for forgiveness. Tsuna chuckled feeling nostalgic at his storm's behavior.

He didn't say how he could barely talk now. How much it  **burned...**

* * *

******PING!**

"Oya oya? It seems that he needs our help - Is the plan supposed to moving this fast?" 

"No, he just needs help to sooth his nerves." 

Person A frowned and looked at Person B with narrowed eyes before widening in realization. 

"You think its--" 

"I don't think, I  **know** it." 

"Right sorry," Person A said, putting his tongue out. 

"Let's go [--], we need to pick the rest up as well." 

"Hai hai!"

 


	7. Chapter 5

  **WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian"_   -  _'Thinking'_   - *Tsuna's eye speak* - [Written Messages]

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

"Wait up Sawada!" Takeshi called out, quickly stuffing the books in his bag. He had noticed that Gokudera and Sawada would leave the school very quickly. 

Sawada stopped and looked at him with curious eyes while the bomber next to him was glaring without any heat. 

Takeshi furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like it... he didn't like how Tsuna never spoke. _'He's not the Tsuna I knew... What happened to him?'_

"What do you want, baseball-freak?" snapped the silverette. He was already displeased by the fact that part of the reason why Tsuna-sama was so guilty was because of the baseball player. 

...And he didn't like the raven head trying to commit suicide for some reason. 

Takeshi shrugged his thoughts away and grinned cheerfully, "Just wanted to thank Tsuna! I wouldn't be here without him!"

"Damn right! Who told you to listen to the clone in the first place?! Besides, Tsuna-sama took the time to talk to you! Don't you know how precious it is?! You should know better than to doubt Tsuna-sama in the first place! Don't you know remember how he always blames himself for everything?!"

Tsuna could only stare at the two with wide eyes.  _'At the rate things are going, I have a feeling that they might just remember by themselves... I'm so going to **destroy** all those marshmallows!' _

* * *

**[SOMEWHERE]**

A certain albino shivered.

"Is something the matter, Byakuran?" Yuni asked

"Yuni-chan... please help me hide my marshmallows!"

"Why?" The child asked confusedly

"I know that Tsu-chan is trying to curse me! He will definitely go for my marshmallows!" 

Yuni looked at the adult in front of her with sad eyes, "Byakuran... Tsuna-san isn't here anymore. Remember, they--" 

"Don't remind me, Yuni-chan," the albino said seriously. Instead, he looked at the dark sky and murmured, "I hope you are safe in the parallel world, Tsu-chan... You need to be." 

After a moment's silence, Yuni said, "Let's go, Byakuran. It's time." 

"Yes, its now or never. Let's GO!"

* * *

**[Back in the present]**

Takeshi glanced at the wide-eyed brunet, "You're right, I shouldn't have... I don't know what got into me. Gomen, Tsuna and arigatou!"

Tsuna merely smiled at the teen and started writing. [How are you feeling, Yamamoto-kun?]

Takeshi pouted, "Call me Takeshi. Other than that, I feel fine. Thank you for talking to me."

[Then call me Tsuna and no problem, it's what friends do.]

"By the way, Gokudera. Why do you call Tsuna, Tsuna-sama?" he asked curiously. 

Gokudera looked up at the baseball freak as though he's stupid. "Of course it's because I'm Tsuna-sama's right hand man and bodyguard!"

"Oh? That's right, I forgot! Gomen, Hayato." 

"Don't call me Hayato, baseball freak," Gokudera said as he took out his bombs while Yamamoto only laughed carefree. 

"Ma ma Hayato, don't forget that I'm a part of your mafia game too." 

Tsuna could only feel his smile becoming strained as the two fought, while the need to kill a certain albino was growing stronger and stronger.   _'Won't remember, my a**! They are unconsciously remembering! Thank god, Reborn isn't observing us. I don't know_ how  _I'll explain.. this.'_

"I'll be Tsuna's bodyguard too! Two is always better than one!"

"Are you saying that I can't protect Tsuna-sama on my own?!"

"No, but two is always better than one, is it not?"

"I don't need your help, baseball-freak!"

"Maa Maa, Haya-chan calm down."

"Don't call me 'Haya-chan'!" You could literally see the smoke coming out of the bomber.

"Oo, cool fireworks you've got there"

"Fire- These are not fireworks! They're dynamites!"

"Hmm, maybe I should get myself some too! To help protect Tsuna!"

"Hmph, you'd blow yourself the moment you hold these... A sword fits you better, don't you know that?"

Takeshi blinked then smiled. "Wow, I didn't know you cared, Haya-chan!"

"I said not to call me 'Haya-chan'!"

Takeshi laughed again while peeking a glance at Tsuna, who had a small but genuine smile on his face. He had just noticed that all those other smiles were fake. His real smile was 10 times better!

"Ne Tsuna," Takeshi started, ignoring Hayato's yells in the background. "Where are we going?" 

"Baseball-freak, do you like to stalk people without knowing where they are headed?"

"If it's Tsuna then yes. If its' somebody else... I don't care."

Tsuna sweatdropped at that while Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance but didn't say anything. Tsuna had a vague idea that Gokudera agreed with Yamamoto....  _Scary._

"Gokudera-kun is going to have dinner with us. Would you like to come as well, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked quietly. 

Takeshi grinned widely. It seems as though he has made it into Tsuna's circle of who he'll talk to. Albeit hesitantly and sometimes. But that can change over time.

(He didn't know it was because of his throat that constantly burned and burned until--)

Takeshi quickly nodded his head and followed the two teens. Gokudera and Takeshi were doing the talking mostly while Tsuna listened quietly, only speaking sometimes.

"What are  _you_ doing here?" asked an unhappy voice from behind. 

All three had stopped in front of a two-story house and were about to head inside when they were interrupted. Looking behind them, Ienari was standing with his arm-crossed.

"Coming for dinner, clone. What does it looks like to you?" Gokudera spat venomously.

"I mean, what is the esteemed baseball player who tried to commit suicide doing here?" he asked while eyeing Takeshi suspiciously. He was pretty sure his dame brother had spoken to knock some sense into him. 

His eyes narrowed at the thought,  _'It seems that Dame-Tsuna hasn't learned his lesson yet.'_

Takeshi flinched at the reminder and could feel Tsuna tense beside him. 

So he did what he always did and smiled, "What Gokudera said. I came to have dinner with Tsuna." His eyes saw a flicker of movement from behind him. "Who's this?"

The baby who was wearing a suit and a fedora smirked, "I'm Reborn! Dame-Nari's home tutor!"

Takeshi nodded his eyes. Ienari really needed a tutor... to teach him some manners. 

"Hmph, you're here to eat dinner with  _Dame-Tsuna?_ Guess it  _is_  true dame people flock together," Ienari said disgustedly

"No. Not Dame. It's Tsuna," Takeshi said while narrowing his eyes. He stepped forward threateningly. 

" _Never_  call Tsuna "dame" in front of me  _ever_  again," Takeshi said while smiling a tad bit too wide. 

"Change of plans Gokudera, we're having a sleepover at my house," He, then, grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged him inside, ignoring his silent protests. "Let's go get Tsuna's stuff!" 

Gokudera merely grunted and followed the two inside but not without spitting at Ienari's feet, "Bastard, be happy that Tsuna-sama doesn't likes violence."

While Takeshi dragged Tsuna inside with Gokudera following, none noticed the look of approval that flashed through the baby's eyes.

* * *

Once inside Tsuna's room, did Takeshi release Tsuna and started to take out some clothes for Tsuna to wear at his house. For some reason, he knew Tsuna's room like the back of his hand. However, that wasn't what was worrying Takeshi; it was Tsuna's guilty and worried expression. 

"Are you alright, Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera asked worriedly. 

"Tsuna... it's not your fault. Calm down," Takeshi said after a beat of silence. "If it helps, I won't be listening to Ienari's words at all. I promise I won't let them affect me." 

"Promise," Tsuna asked softly and Takeshi only nodded in return, which helped release some tension from the brunet's shoulder. 

"You know Tsuna, I wasn't kidding about the sleepover at my house." At that Tsuna seemed to protest before Takeshi continued as though not noticing the brunet's protest. "I'll also let you guys have a taste of my dad's sushi! It's the best in this whole town! Gokudera's invited too," he added as a last thought. 

Tsuna still looked conflicted before a squeaky voice interrupted, "That's a good idea." 

 All three glanced backwards and saw Ienari's tutor standing there.

"This way you can all celebrate your long lost friendship," he said while throwing an empty bag to the baseball player, who caught it and started putting Tsuna's clothes inside. Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch,  _'Not Reborn too!'_

 _'Hmm, Tsuna's choice of clothes hasn't changed at all. In fact, he liked to wear casual clothes rather than the suit-'_ Takeshi suddenly paused minutely before thinking confusedly.  _'Suit? Since when did Tsuna wear a suit?'_

Beside him, Tsuna only shook his head in denial before Reborn interrupted, "Tsuna, you  _are_ going, no rejections whatever. You need to act your age and sleepovers are common for your age. Besides, when you come back, help me with Ienari's training - I need to have varieties."

Takeshi saw Gokudera blanched (he had seen the outcome of the torture that they both put Ienari in) while Tsuna managed a minuscule yet genuine smile and he's still hesitating.

The baby released a sigh.  _'Of course Tsuna wouldn't go. Don't know why though. In that case, the best way to persuade him is...'_

"Tsuna either you go to your friend's house or I'll have Ienari sleep outside," he said with a glint in his eyes. This got Tsuna moving for he knew that Reborn would actually do it. 

 _*_ Don't harm my brother!*

"I wont. Now leave or..." The rest didn't need to be said because the message was clear. 

Really, Ienari didn't deserved Tsuna's kindness at all.

Takeshi had only befriended Tsuna but he could feel as though he knew them for years. ( **A/N:**  You have no idea how true that is..)

His father would definitely do a double-take but would most probably smile as well. After all, he haven't invited anyone for a long time.

(Tsuna could only inwardly weep. He didn't want to leave, just in case something important rises. He has a..  _job_ , you know! He also didn't want Reborn going through his...  _stuff_ unnecessarily. 

.

.

.

Maybe, he should just go... otherwise it would only be more suspicious.)

* * *

When his son walked in with the Hurricane Bomb and a tiny, fragile looking brunet, he didn't know what to do. Takeshi had mentioned that there was a transfer student fromItaly but who would have guessed it was someone from the mafia.

He desperately wanted to keep his son away from them - it's what he promised himself when he left the mafia but, apparently, fate has other ideas. 

However, he didn't refuse when Takeshi asked at a last minute, if they could have a sleepover. But he also couldn't hide his surprise at all. It was one thing for hanging out for a while and another to have a sleepover. 

Besides, his son hadn't asked anyone to come over to his house in a long time and neither did he smile so genuinely. At least, not after his mother's death. 

It was a good change. 

So, he made observations on what type of friends his son had made and payed close attention to the bomber. So far, he hadn't done anything that would raise alarm bells but he did notice the god-like worship behavior he had for the silent brunet. 

In fact, both his son and the bomber revolved around the brunet - as though he was their light or something. 

(In the distant future, Tsuyoshi would only shake his head in amusement. He should have paid more attention to the weak looking brunet because he was the catalyst for why his son even got involved in the mafia, not that he was complaining.)

He also noticed that Tsuna was practically mute. He had heard rumors that one of the Sawada twins was a mute but if he remembered correctly, he had met Tsuna as a child but at that time, he was perfectly fine. 

 _'Ah, but even then he didn't speak much,'_ he thought before frowning.  _'But he still spoke to me- so what happened?'_

After he had fed the three, he ushered Tsunayoshi upstairs while Gokudera went to grab some of his stuff, that he forgot to bring with him, since it was a last minute change of plans.

* * *

"Tou-san?" Takeshi was truly worried for his father. 

After Tsuna and Gokudera went to do their respective stuff, his father had started to wave his knife around as though he was contemplating on killing someone. 

(Takeshi wondered inwardly if he could be taught some of those skills - he really wanted to hurt Ienari.)

"Takeshi, is Tsunayoshi being abused?" Tsuyoshi asked and waited for his son to reply. 

After a beat of silence, he replied, "I don't know. I'm guessing mentally though..."

"He stopped you from committing suicide right?" he asked. 

"H-How..."

"Overheard students from your school, who came here to eat."

"I'm sorry," his son said in a quiet voice. "Tou-san? Tsuna talked to me, you know. I hadn't heard him speak before but he..."

"Yes, that must have taken a lot of courage. But it seems your schoolmates have... different opinions on him"

Takeshi's eyes hardened in a way Tsuyoshi was sure he hadn't before. "Tsuna's a great guy. He stopped me from jumping off, cares for others even with that brother of his."

"Brother?" asked Tsuyoshi. He could tell from the way his son's uncharacteristic scowl deepened that he was the cause of all problems. To think that a family member would be the cause of harm... 

"Ienari... I was with Tsuna for less than 5 minutes but he didn't stop insulting Tsuna not until I took him in. Gokudera was about to brandish his fireworks too and the baby tutor had a green gun in hand... Ienari was also the one who made me consider suicide."

Tsuyoshi was sure that those fireworks were not fireworks at all but he didn't bother correcting him. He's sure Takeshi wouldn't even believe it that easily. 

"What about his parents?" 

"Tsuna lives with his mum; I don't think she notices or she just doesn't cares. His dad disappeared and he was bullied for quite a while before Gokudera came."

"I see..." he said when he realized something about a baby tutor. "Baby tutor? Takeshi did you get his name?"

"Reborn. He was the one who convinced Tsuna to have a sleepover or he'll have Ienari sleep outside."

 _'Probably in the wilderness,'_  Tsuyoshi thought,  _'that's how the Sun Arcobaleno works anyway.'_

"Well, whatever the reason, Tsunayoshi is welcome anytime here."

A brief pause later, "Tou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me Shigure Soen Ryu?"

If the look in Takeshi's eyes wasn't enough proof that he's ready that he didn't know what was. "Yes."

Takeshi grinned widely and headed upstairs. 

Tsuyoshi could smile and think that his life will start getting interesting now.

* * *

**[SOMEWHERE]**

*Cough* 

"I-It seems like... like we've lost, Tsu-chan," Byakuran murmured. "I-it's up to you now," he said before closing his eyes and becoming limp. His ring glinting under the moonlight. 

Somewhere in the shadows, a person smirked.  _'_ _Finally, things will become easier now.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, I've given you clues... and more questions than answers I bet! The 'somewhere' as you must've guessed is the canon world. What was your favorite part of this chapter?
> 
> Beta Read by A.N-Miyazawa and MidnightCoffin!
> 
> Remember, more reviews = more motivation!   


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: For those of you who wanted the old version of this fic, it can be found on my tumblr:   
> https:// finoalcielo . tumblr . com / khrfanfic  
> {Just remove the spaces!}

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

**NOTES:**  "Japanese" - _"Italian"_   -  _'Thinking'  - *_ Tsuna's eye speak* - [Text Messages]

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

**[Italy]**

_"Boss it's no use,"_  Timeteo's storm guardian, Coyote Nougat, said.  _"We can't figure it out."_

The 9th boss, Timeteo, sighed.  _"This isn't good, we're loosing our power like this."_

_"What should we do? Even CEDEFF doesn't understands what's going on,"_  the lightning guardian, Ganauche, said

_"At this rate, the other famiglias won't hesitate to attack us,"_  the rain, Schnitten Brabanters, said

Timeteo closed his eyes and everyone silenced themselves, thinking of potential ways to solve this crisis.

_"If I may,"_  Visconti, the cloud guardian, broke the silence.  _"I think I have an idea."_

_"What is it?"_  Timeteo asked. At this point, he was willing to do anything just to resolve this.

_"We should contact Cielo Nascosto."_

* * *

**[Ienari's P.O.V]**

I hate them. Those so called friends of my dame brother. Why can't they die already? Useless people aren't needed and those bastards are ruining it.

My brother is already a pain in the a** and now I have to deal with two more?! 

Yamamoto already took away half of my popularity when I was supposed to be the one on top! Why didn't he die?! Why did he listen to  _my_  brother?! 

He's not the only one though, that's right. There's Gokudera too. That traitor that tried to harm me. 

Me, who's going to be his boss? Did he think that trying to kill me would get him a spot as my subordinate? Hah, idiot! I'll have to make him realize his mistake too.

Ugh! If those two would've died then their popularity would have been mine! All mine! 

After all, popularity is the best thing you can have in this world. Once you are popular, everyone looks up to you! Soon, you become famous in the vicinity and can then go to the best school ever! 

Every teacher already likes me, now if only the trashes are killed. There's no need to have many popular kids;  **a** f **t** e **r** a **l** l **, I'm**  e **n** o **u** g **h**!

My chance with Kyoko was also blown off! If I had that girl in my hands, my popularity would have risen off the charts! But no, that  _dame_  had to interfere. He had to win that stupid match. 

(Ienari didn't think of  _why_ his dame brother won - just that he had. If he had thought the  _why_ instead, then probably things could have gone differently.)

If he would have lost, I could've shown Kyoko how much of a weakling he is! How pathetic he is! But no. He won. My dame brother won.

I want them gone! They are hindrances, no cockroaches! Do they need me to kill them so that they learn where their place is? 

.

.

.

That's right! I have to  _destroy_ them so they understand where they belong!

"HahaHAHAHA, of course!" Ienari laughed loudly. "Why didn't I think of that sooner!" 

First would be my brother and the easiest way to break -  _kill_  him would be to hurt others close to him!

Or.. or, I could directly kill my brother - I've been wanting to get rid of that  _dame_ for years, after all. 

The other two? They can be dealt with later, after all they're just like flies. 

Seeing their faces twist in fear and misery would be fun. With blood leaking out of their bodies? Even better! I can't wait!

They'll be the perfect example for the world to see!

"Just wait,  _Dame-Tsuna_ , I'll show you your worth..."

* * *

Tsuna was drying the tableware when he felt a chill down his spine. His HI was also warning him that something will happen and it won't be good. Though, it also did assure that it wouldn't happen right away but rather in the upcoming future. More like a month or two. 

Ignoring it for the time being, he focused his mind back on the more recent events. 

**_Sigh_** **¬**  

_'Yamamoto almost died and Gokudera has become the loyal puppy again._ He  _visited him yesterday and_ they  _said that they'll be coming in a day or two. So, I have to make plans to meet them, besides it seems that Kyoya has told those 3,'_ Tsuna thought the end with a scowl.  _'God, they're getting impatient. At this rate, there might be an explosion soon.'_

In the midst of his thinking, Tsuna started humming a tune his parallel self had made. Since, Nana was still at her friend's house and Ienari at soccer practice, he could hum out loud. 

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Reborn coming in and listening to him carefully. He also didn't notice how the baby tensed and blinked in confusion. 

_'I've heard this before... but where?'_

Reborn looked at Tsuna's back and had to blink his eyes once more before focusing on Tsuna again. He was sure that he had seen a shadow - of someone  _older_ and carrying an influence that could, no,  _will_ impact the  _world._

* * *

**[At breakfast - next day]**  

"REBORN PREPARE TO DIE!"  

"Who's that, Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he swatted the little cow away with a Leon fly swatter. 

Tsuna sweatdropped before saying, [He's Lambo, he said he knows you]

Tsuna decided to write instead because even though he knew that Reborn could understand him very well, Ienari was looking at Lambo with disgust too. 

"No, I don't," Reborn said curtly. "How did he get here?" 

[Ah, I found him... in my bed in the morning...] 

"In  _your_ bed?" Ienari asked with a sneer with Reborn questioning at the same time, "Found him?"

Tsuna only nodded helplessly [I don't where he came from; just that he knew you, Reborn and, well, wanted to kill you] 

Reborn merely raised his eyebrow, "Dame-Tsuna, I'm the  _strongest_ hitman. Of course, everyone knows me. Doesn't means I have to know someone at a low pedestal." 

[Don't ask me then. I found him when I woke up and had the scare of my life.] 

Tsuna wrote weakly.In his mind, Tsuna asked parallel Lambo to forgive him for not sticking up to him but well, he couldn't just tell Reborn the  _whole_ truth, now could he? 

Thinking back, it might have been the most ridiculous meeting that he had with any of his guardians... in this time. 

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Tsuna was sitting in his room, staring at the email intently. It was around midnight and knew that Reborn and Ienari wouldn't be awake right now, so he could focus on his  _job_ without any interruptions. 

_'Hmm, Vongola is getting desperate if they are suggesting to ask_ him  _for help,'_ he thought before shutting his computer.  _'Though, it will take a while for them to even find_ him _.'_

(He still remembered that his mother had gifted this to him for his 5th birthday before everything just went down in the drain.)

He was lucky that Reborn hadn't found anything on his computer and could only thank his engineer friends for such a gift. If they weren't around, then  _that_ would have been revealed far too quickly. 

Though he has a feeling he wouldn't be able to hide it from him that long. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, thinking. 

_'_ He  _also said that, so far,_ they  _haven't realized anything yet but don't know for how long they can keep this up. Though,_ they  _had tried to capture_ him _,_ he  _had managed to escape._

_._

_._

_._

_According to_ him _, there is an insider, huh? Got to look into that as well. Maybe I should--'_

"GUPYAA!" 

The unexpected voice of someone familiar startled him and he quickly turned around, body subconsciously moving into an offensive stance. 

"Where's Reborn? Lambo-sama has to kill him!" 

_'Ah, it's just Lambo,'_ he thought, calming his racing heart. He looked at infant in front of him and felt a tinge of nostalgia before frowning. He doesn't remembers meeting Lambo like this.

[Where did you come from, bambino?] He wrote down as he crouched in front of the infant. 

"The window!" 

At that, Tsuna looked at the window behind Lambo and found that yes, it was indeed open.... 

A palm met his forehead, how careless he was! What if  **Reborn**  had come in?! 

"Where's Reborn? Lambo-sama is here to kill him!"

Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked at infant who was sent to kill the greatest hitman. Sighing, he wrote down, [How about you try to kill him tomorrow, Lambo? After breakfast?] 

_'Sorry Reborn,'_ he apologized mentally

He could see Lambo opening his mouth to protest but he quickly wrote. [I'm pretty sure you need your strength, otherwise how would you kill Reborn?] 

That had Lambo nod his head in understand. "Alright, Tsuna-nii!" 

The child, then, ignored the frozen brunet and went to the bed - lied down and promptly fell asleep. 

_'Why is it that they seem to say things unconsciously in my presence?!'_

* * *

"Gyahaha, I'll kill you today for sure, Reborn!" said Lambo and took out some grenades from his afro. 

_'I_ _swear, Lambo's hair is a dimensional pocket,'_  he thought as he saw Reborn deflecting the grenades with just a swipe of his hands, causing them land and explode on Lambo. 

"WAHH, I, LAMBO-SAMA, 5 YEARS, FROM ITALY, A HITMAN FROM THE BOVINO FAMILY, TRIPPED!" 

_'No no, you did not_ trip _. You got hurt by your explosions!'_ Both brothers sweatdropped and deadpanned. 

"FAVORITE GOODS ARE GRAPES AND CANDY AND I, LAMBO-SAMA, WHO MET REBORN AT A BAR, TRIPPED!"

_'This is oddly nostalgic.'_

After a moment though, Lambo recovered and picked up the knife and  _attempted_ to throw it at the baby hitman. And as usual, the knife was stuck in the cow's head...

"To...le...rate..." Lambo sniffled out. "Wahhh! I can't!" Lambo cried out while pointing the 10 Year Bazooka at himself.

**Poof!**

"Yare, yare... my younger self used it again, huh?" came a more mature yet familiar voice.

"Wh...Who are you?!" screamed Ienari who had dropped his spoon in his shock.

"That's the 10 Year Bazooka," Reborn began explaining to Tsuna and Ienari. "A person hit by the bazooka will be replaced by their ten years counterparts. It just lasts for 5 minutes though."

As the smoke further cleared, you could see a teenager standing before them with a lazy slouch. He was obviously observing them with a confused expression on his face before his eyes landed on Tsuna and brightened up. 

Before Tsuna could even move, he was engulfed in a hug. "Tsuna-nii! You're sooo cute ten years ago!!"

Tsuna could feel his face warm up. Lambo stopped hugging him but didn't let go of him. Tsuna blinked at the figure in front of him and nodded in greeting.

Lambo blinked before a knowing smile spread on his face, "Ah, that's right, you didn't speak much ten years ago."

Reborn perked up at that. "Does that means he talks more in the future?" he asked. The Bovino redirected his attention to the baby.

"Ah Reborn," he nodded in greeting before saying, "Yup, thanks to you though~"

"Oi! Don't ignore me! Who's the freaking person?!" came Ienari's exasperated voice. 

_'Didn't Reborn already explain that the person hit by the 10 Year Bazooka will replace them with their future selves? .... Retard.'_

Unexpectedly, just hearing his voice caused a massive KI for Lambo to release and lightning sparks coming out of his horn, alerting Reborn and Tsuna. Heck, he was even  _hissing!_

Tsuna quickly held Lambo's hand and shook his head, snapping Lambo's attention to him.

Ienari, who was frozen in place, shook out of his stupor when Lambo reluctantly retracted his bloodlust. He scowled, "Why on Earth are you listening to  _Dame-Tsuna_?"

Lambo wanted to snap, but Reborn was faster and kneed him in the gut; effectively knocking him out.

When he returns in the future, he is definitely going to thank the Arcobaleno for not putting up with the idiot of a younger twin.

"Thanks Reborn. Bye Tsuna-nii..." he said lightly, hugging the brunet again before widening his eyes. "Oh that's right! Reborn, you should mak-"

**POOF!**

This left Tsuna confused and Reborn frowned, wondering what older Lambo was trying to say. It seemed to be of utmost importance considering the panic in Teen Lambo's eyes. 

"Tsuna-nii!" the cow exclaimed, jumping in the hands of the brunet. 

"How was the future, Stupid Cow?" asked Reborn, curious what the future was like. 

"There was a blue person, a purple person, a yellow person, a red person, 2 indigo people, a scary looking hitman, and a white person, and a tea person," Lambo replied childishly. 

Tsuna sweatdropped while Reborn  _stared_. 

Tsuna was certain he knew everyone just from those descriptions. He knew he would have to work on improving Lambo's descriptive words but for now, there was no point in fighting a 5 year old.

Now, what to do with his unconscious brother?

* * *

**[TYL]**

"Hmph, you're back!" a "scary looking hitman" said, looking uninterested

"Yup," he replied dragging on the 'p' at the end. "...I met Tsuna-nii." 

That brought everyone's attention and suddenly the atmosphere turned somber. 

"I see," the "tea person" said wistfully. "How was he?" 

"...Just like how you expected him to be." 

Everyone in the room smiled, "That's good to know."

* * *

"Tsuna, a new tutor will be coming for Ienari soon," said Reborn while sipping his espresso. As soon as Ienari had woken up, Reborn had set him up for his tor-training. It's been 2 hours since. 

Tsuna sighed. So far, he hasn't had a good day at all. Lambo had followed him to school and even though Kyoya had allowed him some leeway, he was supposed to fight him  _again_. 

Then, he met up with Bianchi while coming back from school. She had tossed him a can of  _poison drink_. Did she really think he would drink a random drink that was given to him by a stranger? 

Hello, there is a thing called 'Stranger Danger!'

For some reason, his intuition told him to keep it. Why intuition, why?

_'So Bianchi is coming soon... What should I welcome her with?_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh.. Oh! That's why my intuition wanted me to keep it!'_

Tsuna's eyes twinkled in mischievousness, which did not go unnoticed by the number 1 hitman. Reborn smirked.  _'Seems like he has something planned...'_

* * *

While Tsuna was cooking food (Lambo had gone out with Nana and wouldn't come back until dinner, so lunch was on him), he could hear Ienari telling Reborn how he met a weird woman who trying to kill him. 

Already knowing who it was, Tsuna ignored it. Instead, he was trying to finish something that will  _surprise_  his new guest. 

(In the future, Tsuna would later be known for not only his ability to command respect but also his deadly effective ability to  _choose_ what he wants to poison cook.)

**Ding Dong** **¬**

Tsuna was greeted by the sound of the door bell and quickly opened the door. "Hi! I'm here for the Italian Pizza delivery for Sawada Ienari! Are you him?"

Tsuna smiled then shook his head. He pointed to the living room and opened the door, allowing Bianchi to come inside.

"Thanks! It'll just take a moment!" She said, surprised at the boy's politeness while heading inside towards the living room, where Ienari and his brother were. 

He hummed with the piercing cries of his brother as background music while Bianchi and Reborn were, as usual, having communication problems. Deciding it was time to break up the fight, Tsuna to Bianchi and tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh, you must the older twin. Is something the matter?" she asked. 

Tsuna smiled and pointed towards the dining table with the food on it. 

"Oh, it's time for dinner already? Alright then."

"WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO DA-" Ienari was cut off from his sentence as Reborn lunged at him.

"Be quiet and  **eat** ," Reborn said. Yup, he was pissed... Wonder why?

Grumbling, Ienari went to the table and started eating. Dinner went quite peaceful after this. 

You know why?

Because Ienari fainted while showing signs of a certain poison cooking that was not done by Bianchi  _at all_.

Dead silence reigned.

"...Bianchi, did you poison his food?"

"...No."

"...Tsuna... why did ...Ienari faint?"

[Ah, that's for eating my food, Reborn]

He was glad he had kept a book and pencil on hand to write down his responses. 

"...Are our foods poisoned too?"

[Of course not, Reborn! I was just trying out a new recipe and merely used- I mean had my brother test my meal for me.]

"..." Reborn glanced at Tsuna who was happily eating his food as if nobody fainted. 

Bianchi, a bit distraught, asked Tsuna a question, "Where did you learn how to poison cook and so effectively?"

Tsuna blinked twice before smiling. [Ah, well, I remember that Reborn requesting for me to cook a special meal and a recipe was given to me]

Bianchi nodded and waited for him to finish writing the rest of the response. 

[Well, I recall Reborn saying that it was from someone named 'Bianchi' and that name sounds just like yours too! So, I decided to follow that same recipe but decided to add the can you gave me from earlier in Ienari's portion of the food.]

"..."

"..."

"You," said Bianchi quietly, causing Tsuna to look at her worriedly. "are... SO CUTE!" 

At that, Tsuna blinked his eyes. Twice. 

"I'm definitely teaching you how to cook!" 

Did he just... dig his own grave? 

(And this is  _how_ Tsuna started off in his career as a poison cooker.)

"On a lesser note, I'm sorry for trying to poison you." 

* * *

Tsuna was in the middle of washing dishes, when he heard Reborn shooting at Ienari who ran out of the door for some 'running practice.' Again. 

_'Wonder what's wrong with Reborn? He's been pushing Ienari too hard today... Oh well._ Not  _my problem.'_

He also heard Reborn's step coming downstairs with a not-so-quite-happy aura and a i-want-answers-now aura. Tsuna sighed. He couldn't escape this, can he?

"Now that he's gone, let's talk, Tsuna" Reborn said while tilting his fedora downwards. Bianchi had left earlier to do some shopping for herself since she was staying here for the foreseeable future.  

*What's the matter, Reborn?* Tsuna asked curiously. Though, he had an inkling of what the hitman wanted to ask. 

"Why are you acting as a dame?"

(For once, Reborn was glad for asking the question then. If only because it helped him notice things.)

Tsuna sighed, *I have to answer this, don't I?*

Reborn nodded. 

*Ienari.*

Reborn blinked before scowling. He had guessed that but still how did Ienari manage to... 

"How did Ienari manage to convince you to be a dame?"

Reborn did not miss the way how Tsuna stiffened minutely before returning back to his activities. *Sibling jealousy is a scary thing.*

Reborn narrowed his eyes. Tsuna was avoiding answering directly to him. Whatever he meant by those words was disturbing and had a double meaning. He was sure of it. 

(In the future, Reborn wished he had pursued this topic. If only so he could have avoided this from happening!)

"...I'm definitely  _quadrupling_ his training," Reborn said with distaste. 

While the hitman was thinking of new ways to torture the future Decimo, he missed the way how Tsuna's eyes changed from his usual brown doe eyes to a dull red color. He also failed to recognize a presence lurking around their house that caused Tsuna to stop in his activities short. 

_'So they're here, huh?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So... this was a change from the old version. And yes, for those of you who remembers how Lambo was introduced, there is no 'mama.' Now, a lot happened in this chapter. I briefed a little on Ienari's feelings (for those that are waiting for me to focus on Ienari a bit, it won't really happen until 5-6 chapters.) and a bit on Vongola's condition. 
> 
> For those of you that are wondering why Lambo answered that way to Reborn, it's because in this world, he hasn't met anyone but Ienari, Tsuna and Reborn. Everyone else is unknown to him and Bianchi was introduced! 
> 
> More reviews = more motivation!   


	9. Chapter 7

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

**NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian"_   -  _'Thinking'  -_ *Tsuna's eye speak* -  [Written Text]

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

In the early morning (2 a.m.), a brunet was seen sneaking away. 

The moon was still shining overhead and Tsuna was gazing at it silently as he sat at the edge of the cliff, a place he used for training himself.

**Tap.... Tap... Tap**

Tsuna didn't glance over at at his shoulder to see who it was, he just called out. After all, he was already used to this energy, "Greetings Hira-chan!" 

Moonlight glinted off of the circular glasses the man wore and the crimson eyes glowed briefly. 'Hira-chan,' the white haired man gazed at Tsuna with amused eyes.

"It's good to see you recovering," he said

"Un, sorry for the trouble." 

"Are you going to take them to 'Nebesa' tomorrow?"

The brunet chuckled, "Un! I'm looking forward to their surprise. Besides, being around  _them_ will help me recover faster. Their flames can have that effect on me." 

Kawahira looked amused before the expression morphed into sympathy and worried. Noticing the slight change in the other's flame energy, Tsuna turned around his head to look at Kawahira in the eyes.

Understanding the reason for the subtle shift, he cracked a small grin and motioned him to sit down.

Sighing, Kawahira sat down next to Tsuna. "I'm sorry," he mumbled softly. "I'm sorry for  _that_..."

The white haired man stifled a gasp when he felt a foreign touch. He was still not used to people touching him even if it had been years since he had met the tactile brunet. 

Looking over he saw the brunet hugging him. "It's fine. I know I was rash but it was for the best.... Besides, we still have time; they don't know about it yet." 

"But--"

"If they truly believe in me then they'll understand..."

(When they learned about it, everyone was mad but mostly worried. It wasn't normal and they didn't know how it would affect everything but they would persevere; just like always.)

Knowing that the brunet won't accept another string of apologies, he sighed. "...They'll regain them tomorrow, right?"

He felt a faint nod from the brunet, who had yet to remove himself from the white haired man. 

"So, the plan will be put to motion soon, huh?"

"Yes! I can't wait for the drama!"

**SIGH~**

"You are turning out to be exactly like the Sun Arcobaleno."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was an enigma; someone that no-one seemed to understand. 

While in front of everyone, he acted like a 'dame,' once his brother left and was in the presence of who he trusted, he turned graceful, smart, caring; nothing like the useless side of his. 

It was as though he had created multiple personality traits to protect something or rather  _someone_. 

(In the wake of tragedy, they would realize with heavy hearts that it was to protect himself which was deeply ingrained that it became hard for the brunet to just let go.)

This is exactly what Reborn thought when Tsuna asked him, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo to follow him somewhere that Ienari wasn't allowed to know. 

"Where are we going, Tsuna?" asked Reborn, seeing as how they were headed to a more deserted section of Namimori.

[Be patient, Reborn]

He had no choice but to write since neither of them except Reborn were capable of understanding him that well. He couldn't wait for the day they would become experts at understanding him without words. For now, he had to suffer through writing. 

"Tsuna-sama, you do realize that Yakuza can come out here?" asked Gokudera looking alert for any Yakuza to hurt his precious boss.

[They wont, so don't worry]

"How do you know they won't come out?" asked Reborn a bit skeptical. 

[You'll find out soon]

Everybody glanced at each other before silently trailing behind Tsuna. After walking for a while, Tsuna suddenly stopped and turned to them. 

[Here we are!]

Looking around, all they could see was a broken entrance to some ruins and everything else was barren.

"But there's nothing here Tsuna," said Takeshi confused.

As soon as Takeshi said that, indigo mist started appearing, distorting the area around them. Everybody was alerted when a person, more specifically a girl, arrived out of nowhere - next to Tsuna.

[Chrome-chan! Hisashiburi!]

"Bossu," Chrome nodded and pecked Tsuna's cheek as a greeting.

"Who is she?" asked Reborn. 

Realization dawned on the hitman that Tsuna may have been involved with the mafia even before he came. That explains the brunet's reaction to finding out that he was mafia! 

[This is Dokuro Chrome. She's an amazing magician!]

At that Reborn's brow twitched.  _'Magician? She's clearly a mist flame user!'_

Forget his previous realization. Tsuna didn't know about mafia up until now. Reborn didn't know whether he should be impressed by the naivety of the brunet or be mad about it. 

(Tsuna would never admit it to the hitman's face but the expression that he made when he introduced Chrome as a magician was hilarious!)

"Nice to meet you all," Chrome said nervously.

[Saa, let's go! They're waiting for us, aren't they Chrome?]

"Hai bossu."

Suddenly, the illusion began to fade and they could make out a silhouette of something. Something big and spacious. 

Everyone's mouth dropped (except Reborn) seeing how Chrome's "magician skills" were so powerful that it was used to hide a freaking mansion!

They snapped out of their reverie when they heard a familiar voice. "Omnivore."

*Kyoya!*

"Hn." (you decided to bring them here?)

*You wanted to meet them,* he reminded the prefect.

Everyone just stared.

"Why is he here?" asked Lambo, looking confused

[He's Kyoya. The so-called Demon Prefect of Namimori. Why wouldn't he be here?] 

Chrome mentioned, "B-Bossu, Mukuro-sama is w-waiting."

[Ah, arigatou Chrome!]

"N-No problem."

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the name 'Mukuro.' Maybe it's just his imagination but Tsuna wouldn't be friends with a mass murderer... right?

(When he got his memories, Reborn would only look at the sky with exasperation. Tsuna literally was friends with people who tried to kill him once - heck he was friends with the  _Vindice_ \- so why wouldn't he be friends with a mass murderer?) 

Tsuna started heading towards the entrance with Chrome and Kyoya with the rest of behind them, just following quietly. 

Just as they stepped inside, multiple voices boomed, "WELCOME BACK, TSUNA-SAMA/BOSS!"

Tsuna chuckled silently while everyone (minus Chrome who was smiling lightly and Kyoya who was irritated by the crowd) had their jaws dropped. Yes even Reborn though it was schooled almost immediately.

"Let's go?" asked Tsuna quietly, amused at their expressions. It was asked quietly but it rang loud and clear for them. In fact, they were waiting for him to say  _something_  that even if it was a whisper, they'd be able to hear it. 

"Tsuna-sama! Okaerinasai! Liu-san is waiting for you in your office," said a member.

Tsuna nodded before moving ahead. Along the way, the shocked friends of Tsuna could not say a thing. They were just too surprised.

[Chrome, can I leave it to you to make sure they get their rooms?]

"Hai bossu."

* * *

"C-Chrome?" asked Takeshi unsure whether he should call the purple-haired girl with her first name. But he had a feeling that she would be fine with it and that he knew her from somewhere. 

"H-Hai?"

"What organization is Tsuna the 'boss' of?"

"...Nebesa," she mumbled softly.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. "...Nebesa? You mean THE Nebesa?"

She nodded, not seeing what the problem was.  _'Why are they so surprised? If they knew bossu then this is noth- Oh,'_ she thought as a light bulb suddenly clicked.  _'They don't remember yet.'_

"You mean to say that Tsuna is the boss of Nebesa whose members were once former Yakuzas and now they protect the safety of the citizens? You mean The Nebesa that can put mafia families to shame??"

(They would later be ashamed of themselves for thinking that Tsuna couldn't be a boss of a former Yakuza organization. It is  _Tsuna_. He can do anything!)

Another nod.

Unable to hold the information in, everyone (except Reborn, who just stared) fainted.

Chrome blinked before sighing. She looked at the person next to him and gave a pleading stare. Said person merely nodded.

"Omnivore owes me..."

* * *

**[Inside Tsuna's Office]**

**Creak** **¬**

"Ah Boss! Okaerinasai!" said Liu, the former boss of the Yakuza organization, Momokyokai.

[Tadaima~ How are things going on?]

"Good Boss, but it seems that there have been some strange movements going on in Namimori. Just recently, we've caught around 5-10 assassins... each were sent by  _him_ ," Liu snarled the word 'him.'

Tsuna pondered on this for a bit. [I see. Continue what you always do.]

"Boss, no offense but don't you think scarring them for life  _then_  healing them while showing them...  _gruesome_ illusions and then catapulting them back to their country... is a bit too  _less_? I'm sure they deserve more. Even Hibari-sama, Ryohei-sama, Mukuro-sama and Chrome-sama agree with us..."

Tsuna merely flashed a smile too sweet to be put in words. [Liu... If I did what I  _want_  to do, then I'm sorry but forget the enemies, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome  **and**  Kyoya will be traumatized... Anyways, we'll be having new recruits soon!]

Liu blinked twice before answering nervously, "New recruits? They aren't.. going to bring harm to you, right?"

[Nope! One is a sadistic tutor who happens to the best hitman in the world, one is called the "Hurricane Bomb" in the mafia world, then we also have a baseball player that is very efficient in swords and is a bit too cheerful and oblivious, we also have a small 5 year old cow who is apparently very efficient in 'shocking' their enemies. Anyways, somehow, they have connections in the mafia. Funny, right?]

"..."

[Yes they are safe! Don't worry,  _they_  along with our head strategist and mechanist have agreed with the new recruits!]

"...Okay boss, if you say so... As long as they don't harm you," Liu said hesitantly as the new recruits. The only thing he could think right now was  _'Why are people from the mafia joining a former Yakuza organization?!'_

(Liu, in the future, would still ponder how a former Yakuza organization suddenly had an upper echelon of mafia people?!)

* * *

While Tsuna was having a pleasant conversation with the former Yakuza boss, Hibari Kyoya had set the unconscious people in their rooms. 

Reborn was paying great attention to the hallways they had come from. There were a few rooms that had their doors color coordinated - the same color as flames. Right now, they were in a room that had the door decorated with the colors of the rainbow.

_'Hmm, interesting.'_

**Creak** **¬**

Glancing over, Reborn took notice of the two newcomers. It was a tall teen with white hair, grey eyes and tanned skin. There was also a distinct scar on his left temple and was wearing bandages on his hands.

Reborn quickly pieced the information of him being 'Sasagawa Ryohei,' the older brother of Sasagawa Kyoko.

_'Why is he here? Does Tsuna knows him?'_

While the other teen had hetero-chromatic eyes, on's blue while the other is red with a kanji symbol on it. He had a familiar 'pineapple' hairstyle to Chrome and blue hair. 

Reborn immediately identified him as the escaped fugitive. "Rokudo Mukuro," he said dangerously.

He inwardly wondered when and how Tsuna had met the escaped convict. And whether or not Tsuna knew about  _what_ he had done. There was a reason why he was kept in the deepest level of Vindice. 

(And he would later recall how Tsuna was disgusted by it and spent countless nights thinking of ways to shorten the illusionist's sentence. He took every resources and blackmail material to get him out.)

Noticing this, Mukuro merely chuckled. "Kufufu, don't worry, Arcobaleno. I'm not here to harm them."

Reborn tensed.

"Kufufu, are they all here?"

"Hai Mukuro-sama," Chrome responded.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "What are you planning?"

Mukuro merely laughed eerily, Chrome stayed quiet yet there was determination in her eyes, Hibari was at the other side of the corner, while Sasagawa Ryohei was quiet for an unknown reason.  _'Why is Sasagawa Ryohei quiet? I heard he shouts all the time-'_

He was cut out of his musing when the ex-convict slammed his trident on the ground and suddenly, he felt searing hot pain rise through his body. 

"You. What are yo-" Reborn growled dangerously before he quietened with his eyes widening.

"Kufufu, nothing... I'm just giving back what we lost... I hope all of you enjoy your trip..." was all Reborn heard when he blacked out while the rest where left in an endless spiral of memories.

* * *

While Mukuro was dealing with things, Tsuna could be seen walking inside a dim room with 5 more people inside. 

He could instantly feel the soothing feelings of their flames and couldn't help but relax. He could already feel himself feeling better - the damage receding far quicker. 

When they saw him, they let a smirk take place on their faces.

**"Now, let the show begin~"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, this chapter was shorter than the rest but informative? Tsuna knows Kawahira and can you guess what they are talking about? 
> 
> More reviews = more motivation!   


	10. Chapter 8

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:**  "Japanese" - _"Italian"_   -  _'Thinking'  -_  *Tsuna's eye speak* - [Written Text] 

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

While Mukuro was dealing with things, Tsuna could be seen walking inside a dim room with 5 more people inside.

He could instantly feel the soothing feelings of their flames and couldn't help but relax. He could already feel himself feeling better - the damage receding far quicker.

When they saw him, they let a smirk take place on their faces.

**"Now, let the show begin~"**

"...I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be 'let the  _meeting_ begin' not the show, Tsuna-san," said a red-haired teenage boy.

.

.

.

"Mou, [--], you shouldn't ruin my fun like that ~" he said quietly. Even if the pain was receding, it didn't mean it didn't hurt when he talked. 

Everyone in the room noticed this and narrowed their eyes.

"...Is it hurting again?" asked [--]. Tsuna merely nodded before looking at his allies.

"Missing... three?" he asked brokenly.

"First of all stop speaking Tsuna-kun," said another red haired. "Don't strain your throat further. Besides, we're here," [--] said entering with a blond teenage. 

[--] immediately headed over to Tsuna and used his sun flames to help with the recovery. 

"[--] isn't here because he wouldn't want to make those  _overprotective_ people aware," said [--]

Tsuna merely sighed and giggled at his friends over-protectiveness. "Let's start the meeting already, Tsuna-san," [--] replied 

Everybody else smirked when they saw Tsuna smirking. After all, things were beginning to move and all they had to do right now, was sit back and enjoy the show. 

* * *

Reborn woke up to distant murmurings; it took a while for him to clear his muddy mind and realize that he was still in Nebesa. 

But why had he suddenly fallen unconscious? The last he remembered was--

"Oya, it seems the Arcobaleno is awake." 

He couldn't have gotten up and on guard any faster. Mukuro was, for some reason, here and acting like they were budding friends!

.

.

.

And that he had also somehow escaped Vindice and knew Tsuna. 

" **Explain** ," Reborn demanded as he leveled his Leon gun at him. He could see the frown appearing on his face and the following sentence just confused him more, "It seems that the baby hitman hasn't gotten his memories back." 

(Mukuro will never admit it but seeing the hitman acting so hostile after they had gotten over their pasts was... annoying. Yes, he didn't have the exact good reputation but  _he had changed, damn it!_ )

 "What are you talking about?"  

"Tell me Arcobaleno,  _why_ haven't you gotten your memories of those times back?" Mukuro asked as he twirled his trident. He was actually curious as to why the hitman didn't when everyone else--

"Onii-sama," Chrome said lightly from the corner of the room, which didn't exactly help with the rising tensions in the room. 

If anything, it caused the hitman to tense up more because  _how had he not noticed the presence of the others?!_

(Later, he would learn that subconsciously he trusted them, no matter what his current memories was saying.) 

It was then that the hitman noticed the others in the room. Hibari Kyoya was sitting on the window sill at the far end corner of the room. He noticed that not much time had passed by; if anything a few hours had passed by. 

Looking around, he saw Sasagawa Ryohei and Chrome Dokuro standing near the door along with... surprisingly with Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Bovino Lambo... who all looked serious? Wait  _what? Since when did they know each other?_

"What is going on here?" he growled and he could see the small group 5 wincing at his tone. They knew the hitman hated not knowing things, heck since this was related to Tsuna in some way or another, the hitman was even more agitated. 

Add in the fact he didn't know  _why_ he was so aggravated also increased that irritation. 

Gokudera stepped forward and said with his hand swerving to point to the baseball lover and the cow, "Well, we just got our memories of  _that_ time." 

Reborn gritted his teeth, " _What_ time?" 

"Uhm," Gokudera mumbled. "O-Of...." he trailed off and winced as Reborn looked  _scary_. 

"Speak. Louder," Reborn said pointedly. 

"Haven't you been listening, hitman?" Mukuro asked mockingly.

What? Mukuro was irritated and wanted to get back at him. This was the only way. He ignored the way Chrome looked at him with disapproval and continued, "Of  _that_ time."

Mukuro would  _never_ admit it but he felt a chill running down his spine. He straightened up unconsciously and grimaced at the thunderous face of the hitman. Maybe, he had gone too far... 

Chrome could only sigh at Mukuro's antics and decided that she had to take matters in her own hands. She went forward and squatted down, "Reborn-san, we'd tell you the truth right now but I'm pretty sure, you have enough clues to piece together what's happening." 

Reborn looked at the girl in front of him and just glowered, making her uncomfortable. 

Yes, from what he was seeing and hearing, he could piece a few things here and there. But that was ridiculous, right? After all, it's not possib--

"If flames are real then why can't this be possible?" Mukuro pierced the hitman with a pointed stare. 

"What are you even doing here, Rokudo Mukuro? You should be in Vindice."

"That is not the question we need to worry about right now," Sasagawa Ryohei interjected and Reborn really wanted to say so otherwise but he was ignored. "The big question is why hasn't Reborn gotten his memories back?" 

He was getting tired of how he was getting no answers and more questions instead, so he did the only he could. He shot near the nearest person (who unfortunately happened to be Chrome but she didn't even bat an eyelash) and released his KI. 

**"What is going on here?"**

* * *

****Everybody was in the middle of discussing when a strong wave of KI interrupted their conversation.

[It seems that they have successfully managed to make Reborn angry] Tsuna wrote for everyone to see. They may have known him for some time but it was hard for them to pick up the tell tale signs. 

"Angry? How? Besides, shouldn't he be getting his memories at this moment?" [--] asked.

Tsuna chuckled, [He's not a Guardian so he wouldn't just get his memories like that.]

Everyone made a "O" face.

"Then how will he get it?" [--] asked. "Isn't it necessary for him to--"

[Don't worry!] A note interrupted what [--] was saying. [Besides, he will remember.. just not yet.]

"Whatever, let's get on with the meeting," [--] said.

* * *

"Do not make me repeat myself. What is going on here?"

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san, but just as we have been talking to each other, you were supposed to get your memories too," Gokudera said

"But for some reason, you haven't. So we need to figure that out," Yamamoto added

For once, Reborn stared at Tsuna's friends with piercing eyes. They had changed; quickly at that. Their aura seemed to be more mature and so were the sudden knowing glint in their his eyes. 

"You suddenly seem to be more familiar with them," Reborn commented warily. "I'll take it that because of your memories?" 

"That's right," Gokudera nodded before looking serious. "We will explain everything to you after our boss gets his memories back as well. For now, I will assure you that we are not Vongola's enemies. That is the one thing we all promise." 

With that said, everyone nodded their heads in solemn vow. Reborn was confused but his instincts were screaming to trust them. Fine then, he would just try to find information on his own. 

He was wondering just  _what_ he had landed himself into when he had agreed to train the younger of the twins and keep an eye out for the older. 

* * *

**[Before Reborn woke up]**

"Ugh, my head hurts," mumbled Gokudera waking up. He looked around before noticing that the baseball freak and the stupid cow was in a similar position like him.

"Oya, you're awake?" came a familiar voice.

Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows, "...Mukuro?"

"Kufufu, it seems it was a success," Mukuro replied.

"Success?" asked Takeshi after waking up.

"Regaining your memories that is," this time a girl's voice answered them.

"Chrome/nee!" Takeshi and Lambo exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Gokudera demanded.

"Well, are you can see, you got your memor-" Mukuro was cut off.

"I was talking about the message that was left to us," Gokudera growled at Mukuro for stating the obvious. 

"We don't know to the EXTREME either!" exclaimed Ryohei this time.

"What do you mean?"

"Kufufu, just what he said, we haven't been able to decode it completely yet," Mukuro said

Everybody was silent. Recalling the words said to them in the end,

_'Life has ended once_ _but will shine again once gathered. Two Skies present._

_One living in the shadows, blissfully unaware, while the other shrouded in darkness_ _. While one suffers, the other takes the rightful owner's place._

_However, when the rightful sky is on the verge of being broken, the elements will arrive but remain ignorant. Until the end is near._

_Time is running... Hurry and help... The balance is crumbling......'_

"I'm pretty sure that the somehow the Tri-Ni-Sette Laws are involved in this and but what is causing the imbalance is uncertain," said Mukuro seriously.

Hibari spoke up this time, "We can assume that that two skies they are talking about are the Omnivore and his herbivorous brother but...."

"What is it Skylark?" asked Gokudera

" _'when the rightful sky is on the verge of being broken,'_  what does that mean?" Chrome completed for him

.

.

.

"It can't be.. that Tsuna is...?" asked Yamamoto a bit scared for his friend that saved him many times.

"It can't be, baseball-freak!" exclaimed Gokudera but even he was fidgeting nervously. As a matter of fact, everyone was including Mukuro and Hibari. Over the years, both had changed.

Mukuro had become more accepting of Tsunayoshi and showed more care towards him and his friends/comrades. Tsunayoshi was his light and ray of hope. When he was released from Vindice, the first thing he had seen after opening his eyes was Tsunayoshi fretting over him. It was then that he realized that he had someone that cared for him - somebody who trusted him, despite his attempt to posses him. He had vowed that day that he would protect Tsunayoshi. If something happened to him, then Mukuro can be sure that he wouldn't be able to control his insanity. After all, Tsunayoshi is his chain that is controlling him completely and at the same time, is not.

Hibari, himself, had acknowledged Tsunayoshi's presence and anybody that brought harm to him would be dealt by him. He had shown Hibari the difference between liking to be alone and being alone. Not to mention, he accepted him as he was. He didn't restrain him, never stopped him from doing what he wanted. Even when others held their judgement, Tsunayoshi stood for him. He was free to do what he wanted but had also given him a  _home._ Just like Mukuro, Hibari's reason for remaining as he is, is only because of Tsunayoshi. He, who holds complete power over him yet let's him do what he wants until a certain point.

While they were thinking of what was wrong, Chrome interjected something. "Now, we just have to wait for Reborn-san to wake up."

Gokudera, Lambo and Takeshi blinked, "What?"

In lieu of an answer, Chrome pointed towards the knocked out hitman. 

"...He's knocked out, right?" Lambo asked hesitantly. 

When the rest nodded slowly, the 3 guardians who had just gotten their memories back, looked at each other and sweatdropped. 

The scary thing was that it didn't look like the hitman was knocked out; if only because his eyes were open wide... 

"I think now we know why Tsuna was unnerved about Reborn sleeping with his eyes open," Takeshi said nervously with the rest nodding their agreement.

* * *

**[After Reborn left Nebesa with Tsuna - to avoid suspicion from Ienari]**

The guardians had all stayed behind, if only to get to know each other. They had no choice but to use this argument as it would have been the only way for them to stay there without suspicions. 

Besides, they did join Nebesa, even if Reborn looked at them suspiciously. 

"Ah that's right, how did you guys remember?" Takeshi asked after while to the four that had already regained their memories.

Mukuro and Hibari smirked while Chrome smiled shyly. Ryohei pumped his fists in the air yelling, "I EXTREMELY GOT THEM WHEN MUKURO EXTREMELY ARRIVED!"

"Hn. Same."

"H-Hai, Mukuro-sama was the reason."

Everyone turned towards Mukuro who was laughing his eerie laugh.

"I received my memories thanks to Daemon Spade," Mukuro said while counting down in his head.

3.

.

2.

.

1.

.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera, Lambo, Takeshi, and Ryohei exclaimed. "THAT DAEMON SPADE?!"

"Kufufu, yes"

"How?" asked Hibari, his eyes narrowed. 

"Kufufu, while I was in Vindice," here everyone grimaced. They knew that his stay in those water tanks had damaged him very badly. At first, Tsunayoshi was the only one who was able to successfully calm down whenever he would panic. Later, the others were able to help but it made them feel helpless when one of their own suffered. 

"He gave me my VG (Vongola Gear) that helped me recall my memories. He also left me the others VG's with me. After receiving my memories, I found a better reason to escape and so I did. First, I went for my dear Chrome and returned her memories to her too. It seems that Mist Flames are required to activate the memories though."

Everyone was listening very carefully. "That's when I went in search for our Sky and I found him in charge of Nebesa. Then I pulled some strings here and there to get the Skylark and Turf-top to remember."

"It was fun joining Nebesa," Chrome said lightly with Ryohei and Hibari nodding. 

Silence reigned the room while everyone was processing this information before Mukuro broke it again. 

"You three do realize that you are wearing your VG's, right?" This question was directed at Takeshi, Lambo, and Gokudera.

The three glanced and indeed their VG's were there.

"Yare Yare, now that this is done.... what should we do about Tsuna-nii?" asked Lambo out of boredom.

"...Bossu already has his VG... but he doesn't...." Chrome said quietly but everyone heard.

"So his VG is not the key to his memories?" Takeshi said

"Wait,  _how_ does he have his VG?" Lambo chimed in. 

Mukuro looked at the cow with raised eyebrows. "Chrome gave it to him as a present but he didn't remember. Now, he just leaves it at Nebesa and treasures it." 

"WHAT ABOUT THE VONGOLA RING TO THE EXTREME?!"

That's when everyone blinked. "Maybe, that  _is_ the key?" said Gokudera hesitantly.

"Yare, Yare, don't you think that his VG is the key to his memories but is just fooling us?"

Everyone looked at each before saying, "Naah. Not possible."

"Kufufu, we know Tsunayoshi-kun like the back of our hand, we'll know when he's trying to pull a prank on us," Mukuro said.  **(A/N: Are you sure??)**

"That's right! Tsuna won't lie to us! We're his family after all," Takeshi said while laughing.

"Hn."

"EXTREME!"

"Y-Yes."

"Yare Yare, guess you are right."

"That's right, Jyuudaime won't lie to us!"  **(A/N: Oh how wrong they are XD)**

(They didn't know whether to laugh or cry when they found out later that this was not the case at all...)

* * *

While the guardians were reminiscing about their past, Tsunayoshi was in his room, reading.  While Reborn was perched on Tsuna's bed, cleaning his gun. 

"Tsuna?"

*Hai?*

"How did you become the head of Nebesa?"

Tsuna stopped reading and instead, gave Reborn his full attention. *Full version or the short version?*

Reborn stared at Tsuna like he was crazy. There's a short and long version? 

"...The long version, please," he said slowly. 

Tsuna was having so much fun! Not that he would ever tell Reborn that unless he wanted to die early... but messing with Reborn was amazing! Now, he understood why Reborn liked messing with people! 

_'I'll just give the short version!'_

Knowing that, even Reborn wouldn't be able to pick up everything, he decided to write it down. [Honestly, I don't even know what happened. I was just walking back home and for some reason, I got abducted. Destroyed their base and then next thing I knew, these people were just swearing their loyalty to me.]

Reborn didn't know what to respond with, heck he didn't know  _how_ to respond to that. Honestly, he just wondered if he was going crazy and if he needed a therapist or something.

* * *

**[Midnight]**

Tsuna wondered if Reborn had rubbed off of him too much. He was having too much fun, messing around with them. 

He wondered if his future guardians even had an inkling that he was just outright hiding from them?He hasn't told them anything about getting his memories yet. Though, he is surprised that he's gotten away up until now. 

Wonder how Reborn would torture him once he learns about the truth? 

Meh, he was going to enjoy what he has right now. After all, he would only get one chance at this and there is no way he is going to waste it. 

He also remembered Reborn's wtf expression when he explained how he became the head of Nebesa. Not that he was lying anyways; he was just... omitting  _many_  things. Like A Lot. 

But well, Reborn's fault for not asking  _why_ and just how. 

**Ping** **¬**

His computer alarmed him of a notification and went to see what what it was.

It was a message, labelled to be of extreme importance and to be read immediately. 

He frowned and opened the mail. What could it be abo-- he froze as he read the one single line that brought fear into him. 

No, he didn't want to go through it again. Not again.... 

Tsuna mechanically moved and thanked the sender and set to work. Hiding things he didn't want anyone to find; not even Reborn. But  _especially_ the person that was about to come... He had no relationship with the one coming over  _and_ was the cause of most of his problems.

That's why he needed to hide anything that can give away  _something_. 

Why?

 _\--_ He  _was coming back--_

* * *

**[Meanwhile]**

"So, we crash the Ring Conflict?" 

"Of course." 

"Hn."

"It'll be fun." 

"Kufufu, can't wait."

"Yare yare, how annoying." 

"EXTREME! LET'S GO NOW!"

"Idiot! The Ring Conflict won't be until 2 months!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, every guardian remembers now but Reborn doesn't. So, we know that the Laws are becoming unstable. Any guesses to why?
> 
> more Reviews = more motivation!  


	11. Chapter 9

**WARNING(S):**  OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:**  "Japanese" -  _"Italian"  -_   _'Thinking'_ -  *Tsuna's eye speak* - [Written Text] 

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

 _'Finally, I get to go home! It's been a while since I've seen my son and wife,'_ A blonde thought as he skipped towards his house. He couldn't wait to see them, especially his son. 

Everyday, Nana informed him of how his son was growing up to be just like him. And he couldn't hold his joy any longer. He really wanted to meet them - it's been what? 7 years? 

Oh well. Nana and Ienari would forgive him. 

Honestly, he was thankful to Nono for giving him some days off. It'd be only for 3 days but he would definitely make the best of the time he had. 

 _'Ah, my sweet Nana, how I miss your cooking! And my dear child!'_ he thought with a goofy grin on his face. 

 _'Speaking of child... That trash will be there as well,'_ there was a notable frown on his face before it turned into a smirk.  _'Meh, it'll be fine! I'll find a way to teach him his lesson. The only obstacle will be Reborn though.'_

But he wouldn't have to worry about Reborn after all, he would be busy teaching his son. 

_'Just thinking about all that I could do to him brings a smirk to my face. That child, no monster, really doesn't deserves to stay alive.'_

* * *

Tsuna was nervous. Very  _very_ nervous and so couldn't stay still at all. 

He was pacing back and forth in his room, thinking of his past encounters with his  _father_.

(Oh god, what had he done? Just whywhywhy?)

His eyes dulled as the memories swirled into his mind when he had tried his best to forget them. To lock the  _nightmares_ away. 

He started to shiver uncontrollably with tears streaming down his face. 

 _'Thank god, Reborn is training with Ienari today.. If he saw me like this,'_  he thought as he tried to stifle his sobbing. 

He was so engrossed in his world, he didn't notice a very familiar figure appearing from the shadows until he felt warmth. Looking up, he felt his eyes widening when he saw who it was.

(They were the only thing that was grounding him - the only thing keeping him alive right now. Yes, he would have some animosity still lingering for why didn't they notice before? Why they didn't do anything before things got too far. But, he would keep it to himself. He wouldn't let them know.)

"Hush, it'll be fine... It'll be fine... help will come, you said so yourself..."

After hearing these words, he cried a bit again before telling the figure he was alright. He needed the person to leave before anyone saw them together. It won't do anyone good.

"Be careful," the figure whispered. "Stay at Nebesa if necessary. Just... don't break, okay? Don't leave me alone... Remember we promised."

He smiled and nodded. If it was anyone that could calm him down like this, it would be this person in front of him. He gave a hug to the figure before they disappeared in the shadows.

(Later, the figure would wonder why they hadn't had done anything before? Why did they wait until  _now_?)

He closed his eyes and opened them once again. Only this time? They were filled with determination.  _'That's right, I have a mission... I can't break... At least not yet...'_

**Ring** **¬**

The door bell rang.

He closed his eyes, as he waited for the inevitable to happen. 

_'He's here...'_

* * *

Sawada Nana was cooking lunch for Reborn and her son when she heard the door bell rang. After wiping her dirty hands on the towel, she went to open the door.

What came next was a surprise and a voice she could recognize everywhere, "NANA-DEAR! I MISSED YOU!" and was suddenly engulfed in a hug. 

It was Iemitsu, her husband! Her eyes filled with tears as she proceeded to hug her husband back, "Anata! Okaeri!"

"How are you and my dear Nari doing?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face before it turned into a scowl. "Has  _he_  been giving you any problems?"

Nana merely smiled softly before she shook her head, "No, but why didn't you tell me you were coming?! I would have made a feast for you! Now I don't have enough!" She pouted at the end. Iemitsu merely laughed heartily.

"It was a surprise! Were you surprised?!" Nana merely squealed. "Besides, if it's about food, then don't give the useless trash any. See we'd have enough?"

"Hmm, true. Okay!" she said agreeing.

"Now where is that garbage? Is he still in his room?" he asked, getting a nod in return. He smiled a beaming smile, "Okay, I'l be back! I need to pay him a visit, after all I'm his father!"

Nana wondered why she got a chill when she heard that.

* * *

[??? POV - hidden]

I grit my teeth after I heard that useless oaf of a father saying he's going to meet Tsuna...Like hell he'll do that! I know he'll try to break him further!

I chewed the bottom of my lip. _'When will this stop? When will Tsuna be free from this? Why can't I help...?'_  

Tears started dripping, recalling the silent screams from Tsuna, asking for help yet not directly. When I could do nothing but just watch. 

_'Stay strong Tsuna.... I know there'll be hope... Please don't break....'_

* * *

Tsuna was in his room, just staring outside the window. 

He could hear his heartbeat beating loud and clear, knowing what will come next. He bit the bottom of his lips as the memories surged forward

He could still remember the first time that Iemitsu made his hatred known for him. it was seared in his mind as though it had happened yesterday. 

* * *

**[9 Years Ago]**

_Nana and Ienari were outside - doing shopping while Iemitsu was at home. His boss has already gone on ahead while Iemitsu spent a few more days with his family._

_Today, it was his last day and had to leave but not before he taught a certain brat his lesson._

_Heading upstairs to the room, he found Tsuna doing those extra practice questions that Nana had taken the time to give him._

_'Disgusting. He'll only bring Ienari down.'_

_"To- Iemitsu-san," Tsuna said slowly, once he saw who had entered. He had almost made the mistake of calling the man 'tou-san.'_

_"Come here," he growled and Tsuna listened with a gulp. His shirt was suddenly fisted in the hands of Iemitsu and was lifted from the ground forcing him to meet Iemitsu's enraged eyes._

_"Is something the matt-"_

_**SLAP!** _

_"YOU USELESS CHILD," Iemitsu roared at the stunned child. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT TAKE ATTENTION AWAY FROM MY NARI!"_

_"I-I didn-"_

_"SHUT UP, BRAT!" Iemitsu said after slapping him another before dropping him, who was then immediately kicked in the stomach._

_Tsuna immediately clutched his stomach with both hands as he tried to take in deep breaths of air. His mind was in complete disorder and wasn't registering what was happening to him at the moment._

_He knew his father valued Ienari over him but he didn't know it was this bad._

_"YOU ARE ALWAYS BRING TROUBLE. YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE!"_

_Was he a mistake? Was he not allowed to live freely or happily?_

_"I only kept you because of Nana, otherwise I would have left you to die," Iemitsu suddenly said quietly which caused the child to shudder in fear._

_"You were always weak," he continued and crouched down and fisted Tsuna's hair in his hands to get the child to look at him. "No flames, no charisma, heck you don't even look like me or Nana!"_

_**WHACK!** _

_A loud crack resounded through the room as Iemitsu once again kicked the child which was quickly followed by a punch._

_Tsuna meanwhile could only choke as he tried to take in mouthful of oxygen. After a few more kicks and punches, Iemitsu stopped and looked at Tsuna with disgust._

_"Pathetic, can't even take a beating," he said with abhorrence and spat near the head of the trembling child._ _"If I see you any time I'm here, I'll make sure you'll end up worse."_

_Tsuna was trembling as Iemitsu began to walk away; he was also still conscious for some reason._

_"I hope you die. It will make life much easier," the words resounded through the room and Tsuna could only let tears fall freely._

* * *

Tsuna held back his tears from erupting. It wasn't the time to think of such things, it'll only break him...

**Creak** **¬**

"Oi! You weakling!" Tsuna jumped at the voice laced with anger and venom.

He turned around to notice his father standing there with a predatory grin. He shook his head willing himself to not think about it. 

Before he could think of anything else, he was kicked in the gut. "Ignoring me now, eh?" he heard him say while coughing blood from the impact of the kick. Iemitsu grabbed the brunet by his hair and hoisted him upwards to his eye level. "Since when did you learn to fight back, useless child?"

Another punch. 

"Answer me!" he said while slapping and punching consecutively.

"That's right! You can't! How stupid of me to forget!" Iemitsu said while laughing, watching Tsuna cough blood in amusement. 

"You still haven't changed - if you can't take some beating and I even gave you 9 years to prepare yourself," he cooed in false adoration before visibly brightening. 

"Oh well, we have a long time and it seems you've forgotten your place." 

* * *

"Hurry up Dame-Nari! Faster on your feet or else the dog bites your butt," Reborn said while shooting a bullet at his student.

"HIIEEEE! I HATE YOU REBORN!" Ienari said running away from the Gray Wolf that Reborn brought out of nowhere and was chasing him since Reborn had somehow tied the dog's food behind his butt. Oh, and he was wearing weights on his feet. 

 _'I'll make him suffer after I become the Vongola boss! This I swear!'_  Ienari thought.

Meanwhile, Reborn was jumpy even though it wasn't visible. He had a bad feeling and it was gnawing him and his intuition was telling him to go back home before it's too late...

 _'What's happening?'_  he though looking at the orange sun.

(Years later, Reborn would thank himself for having such strong instincts. He had reached in the nick of time.)

* * *

When Reborn entered the house with an almost dead Ienari, he was instantly hit with a sense of dread. 

He entered the living room, albeit a bit hesitantly, and saw Iemitsu sitting there with a satisfied expression plastered on his face. That look only increased the apprehension he felt and was starting to feel restless and  _he didn't know why._

Iemitsu looked at the newcomers and smiled, "Nari! How are you, my son?" He said while picking up the tired child. Said child merely groaned, "Dad, not now... Sleepy..."

"Sure Nari!" Iemitsu chuckled. While the two were having a bonding moment, Reborn slipped out and went upstairs.. towards Tsuna's room.

(Iemitsu felt himself confused as to why Reborn was going upstairs - will he not tell Nari of what to improve?)

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he peered inside and was shocked stiff at the sight.

Tsuna was there, lying in the middle with a pool of blood forming below him. Reborn didn't waste any time gaping, instead he went and started healing him with his powers.

It wasn't enough.

He needed help and fast.

Without thinking much, he called the first number that was on Tsuna's history list and that happened to be Mukuro.

**Click** **¬**

"Hel-"

"Tsuna's injured severely. He needs to be transported to Nebesa or the hospital now!"

"...I'll be there."

Reborn wasn't stupid to believe that he could carry Tsuna all the way to the hospital. He needed help and quickly threatened the best doctor he could think of to come immediately to Japan or else. He continuously used his flames to heal him, trying his best to close his wounds.

That's when he felt the presence of Mist flames and out came a pineap-an indigo head.

"Arcobaleno whats the mea-"

"There's no time, hurry and transport him already!" Reborn growled. Mukuro took a step out and was surprised at  _his_  sky's condition. He was brimming with anger but his safety came first.

Quickly, holding his sky, he transported using his mist flames with the Sun Arcobaleno. In the mean time, he had Chrome get Knuckles to get ready for some healing. While the arcobaleno informed every possible guardian about their sky's condition.

Thanks to them having their parallel self's memories, they were a lot more composed in keeping their anger in check. But they swore one thing: They were going to  _kill_ the one who reduced their sky to this state. 

After all, family always sticks together. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Short chapter - maybe the shortest chapter so far or even in the entire series. A backstory considering the before and after of the flashback to Iemitsu will be right after this chapter. 
> 
> More reviews = more motivation!    


	12. Backstory

**WARNING(S):** OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:** "Japanese" - _"Italian" -_ _'Thinking'_ \- *Tsuna's eye speak* - [Written Text]

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

**[14 Years Ago]**

 "Congratulations Nana-san, you have just given birth to two healthy twin boys," The doctor said, smiling widely and brightly. 

"Iemitsu," she said, gasping. Iemitsu, her husband, smiled at her lovingly and kissed her knuckles. He turned to see the two babies, his heart was already racing and he could feel the excitement and happiness of seeing his children for the first time.

He glanced at them critically, taking in the features of everything before he tried to look deep in their core. His eyes landed on the younger twin who, even if slightly, was exuding Sky flames. He could feel his heart racing and smiled broadly at the younger twin. 

He focused on the older twin and frowned as he felt nothing but decided to give the child a chance. After all, it was a bit too early to decide everything. 

He grinned widely as the doctor walked towards them with the babies in his arms. 

He felt his eyes brighten up and smiled even wider, as he took the younger twin from the doctor's arms. 

"I will name him.. Sawada Ienari," Iemitsu breathed out as his attention was on the younger twin, ignoring the giggle that came from the older twin. He gently cuddled him and cooed at the adorable looking child. 

"And this one will be Sawada Tsunayoshi," Nana said cheerfully and carried the older twin. Her eyes sparkled in happiness while staring lovingly at Tsuna who smiled innocently and brightly. 

She was a bit put off as she noticed Iemitsu hadn't given the older attention yet, but even she could say that she was smitten with the older. 

Iemitsu, on the other hand, saw how fragile-looking Tsuna was, and in that moment, he had decided that the flame-less boy wouldn't be able to amount against his younger twin. 

* * *

"Benigno, guess what? My lovely wife birthed to twins!" he gushed happily. 

Said person laughed as well, "Really, congratulation!" 

Iemitsu hummed, "I can't even begin to describe just how happy I am! God, this is the best day of my life!" 

"Of course it should be. Your family grew!" 

They made small talk before Iemitsu scowled, "The oldest has no flames though." 

Benigno paused before saying, "Oh?" 

"Mhm," he said then brightening to say, "But my youngest does and I'm betting that it's Sky Flames too!" 

"I see," Iemitsu's friend said thoughtfully. "Well, regardless, it's a bit too early to decide. Why don't you give him a second chance?" 

"Alright!" he said happily and after another small conversation, they hung up. 

Benigno leaned back in his chair before humming thoughtfully. "The youngest have Sky Flames, huh?"

* * *

Over the next few months, Iemitsu observed the twins but not once did he feel any kind of flames from the older. He felt disgusted that one of his own wouldn't be able to produce them, and proceeded to focus more on the younger twin. 

That's not only it, the child was slow on the uptake, shy and clumsy as well, tripping over objects. He wondered just how could this child have his blood running in his vein. 

Just look at Ienari! He was energetic, smart, and charming too, unlike that brother of his, who could only be a disappointment to the family. 

 _'Ienari would make a wonderful Decimo,'_ he thought. _'Even better than Nono's sons.'_

(Nobody knew at that moment, that the reason why Iemitsu could never feel Tsunayoshi's flames was because of an outside interference.)

* * *

**[5 Years Later]**

"Nana! I'm home!" a blonde male shout could be heard from the downstairs.

"Iemitsu! Okaeri!"

"Hahaha, where's Nari, Nana?" the loud voice resounded in the house. "And I brought a special guest with me!"

Giggling, Nana called down, "Na-kun, papa's here!"

A 5 year old child came running inside, "Papa! Okaeri!"

The blonde smiled goofily, "How's my son doing?"

"Did you get me gifts?!" Ienari asked greedily. He was always waiting for the gifts - they were the best!

"Of course I did, son. But before that, this is my boss, Timeteo," Iemitsu said as he gestured to the man standing beside him, who smiled lightly.

"Ah, welcome Timeteo-san," Nana said as she bowed a little. "Na-kun, say hello."

"Welcome, Timeteo-san," the child said softly.

"Just call me grandpa," Timeteo said softly to which Ienari nodded.

"Papa, gifts?" Ienari asked impatiently. Honestly, he was just waiting for the gifts and didn't care about anything else.

The said blonde just grinned and laughed while handing over the presents. Nana and Timeteo smiled in indulgence.

While Ienari was opening his gifts, Iemitsu turned towards his wife, "Nana, where's tunafish? I need to say 'hello' to him too."

(Timeteo didn't know why but he felt something was wrong. His HI was ringing too but not too loudly. Iemitsu wouldn't do anything to his family, right?)

"He's in his room, dear," she said. "Ah but..." before she could finish her sentence, Iemitsu scurried ahead. 'Mou, he's so excited to see Tsu-kun'

* * *

**Creak** **¬**

"Tunafish?" he asked, opening the door to his son's room.

"T-Tou-san?" a timid voice came from behind. Hearing this, Iemitsu's smile dropped completely before he closed the door behind him. 

_'How disgusting; he brings shame to the family.'_

A brunet with wild hair and big doe-like eyes came into view, his face mirroring his confusion. To others, this might make a cute sight but to Iemitsu? He was repulsed. 

Iemitsu, not responding, just strode forward towards the 5 year old child. Stopping in front of the child, he slapped him across the face. The brunet was shocked and tears could be seen gathering. He looked towards Iemitsu and mumbled, "T-Tou-san?"

Another slap, harder this time.

"T-Tou-san, w-what a-a-" he cut off by another slap to his face. Tears streamed down his face but Iemitsu wasn't affected. Instead, he said, "Don't you DARE call me 'Tou-san! YOU are NOT my child, only Nana kept you otherwise we wouldn't have even accepted you!"

The brunet's eyes widened at this. He was aware that his father preferred Ienari over him but... to this extent?

"Now listen up, trash," he said as he stopped and took a deep breath in. "I have a very important guest right now and I don't want you to ruin this, understood?"

Tsuna only a took a deep breath in and nodded, trying his best to not make a sound. At that, Iemitsu smiled which only caused the brunet to step back in fear.

Iemitsu patted the child's head, almost lovingly and Tsuna was frozen stiff. He was scared; his father scared him. He didn't want to be in the room with him or to be in the house for that matter.

"Now, get yourself cleaned up," Iemitsu growled at the end and he stood up. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and grabbed the child's hand tightly.

"Ow!"

"One last thing," Iemitsu said lowly. "I don't want to hear a word about this."

"H-hai!" Tsuna said, his tears flowing down his face freely. His cheeks were hurting from the three slaps he had and his hand hurt because of the tight grip. He knew a bruise would be formed, so he would have to wear long sleeved clothes.

And.. he would have to come down later, when it didn't look like he was crying.

* * *

"Ara Iemitsu? Where's Tsu-kun?" Nana asked as he saw her husband coming down, with no child in sight.

Iemitsu pouted, "He said that he would come down later."

Timeteo frowned; that was... not exactly a lie but his HI continuously nagged at him. Something wasn't right.

"Is that so?" Nana, to Timeteo's shock, merely nodded and went back to doing what she was doing before.

"Is he okay, Iemitsu?" Timeteo asked worriedly.

Iemitsu looked at Timeteo strangely before nodding, "Yup, he seemed to be doing something."

"Tsu-kun was doing his homework," Nana said from behind. "I gave him some extra work to help him."

Timeteo nodded though he still wanted to go see the child. He had a bad feeling but it wasn't like any of them were lying. For now, he would just observe - it could after all be absolutely nothing.

* * *

Timeteo heard a door open and soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked towards the entrance and gasped when he saw the child. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt a connection with the boy.

Tsuna came down just as dinner was being served. He had worn a long sleeved shirt to avoid his bruise being seen and applied a bit of makeup to hide the hand print. He knows for sure that some of the bruising was still visible since it was his first time but he hoped no-one noticed.

"Ara Tsu-kun, are you done your homework?" Nana asked the child who nodded his head.

Tsuna headed towards the table and saw an old man... who was staring at him. 

...Creepy old man.

"Tunafishy, say hello," Iemitsu said with a fake smile on his face but no-one seemed to have figured it out.

"H-hello..." he trailed off as he didn't know who it was but he didn't wanted to be impolite.

"My name is Timeteo," he said warmly. "But you can call me Nonno."

"Nonno?" the child repeated and caused Timeteo to smile and nodded.

"It means grandpa in Italian," he said.

Tsuna smiled slightly and for the next few hours, Timeteo paid great attention to Tsuna, who was happy being in the presence of this kind but creepy old man. 

No-one noticed how Iemitsu's eyes hardened and lips thinned in displeasure or the way Ienari sneered for having taken the attention away from him.

* * *

"Are you sure, Iemitsu?" Timeteo asked.

"I'm sure," Iemitsu replied. "Ienari doesn't needs to worry about his flames right now."

"Very well, I'll seal them," Timeteo said with a sigh. "But I must say, I'm impressed. Having such high density flames at this age."

"Right, that's my Nari, he always makes me proud!"

"What about Tsunayoshi?" Timeteo asked after he had sealed the child's flames and took him inside.

"What about him?" Iemitsu asked sharply.

"Does he ha-"

"No, he does not Nono," Iemitsu cut off Timeteo who excused this behavior for not wanting the child to be a part of mafia.

"However, I have a feeling that Tsunayoshi would be a magnificent boss."

"No!" he exclaimed before quickly following to avoid suspicion. "Tunafishy is too innocent and fragile and clumsy. If anything, Ienari would be a better choice. Besides, we don't know if he even has flames."

"I see," Timeteo said slowly, wondering if Iemitsu noticed that he was favoring one twin over the other. "But we still have Federico, Enrico and Massimo."

"Exactly, if anything, we won't have to worry," Iemitsu said lightly but inwardly he frowned. Ienari would have been the best choice for the throne...

* * *

Tsuna sat in his room wondering what he had just heard and seen. His brother had lit up in flames - a similar color to his own, if just a bit duller.

Lighting his hands up, he stared at the fire in wonder. 'So, these are normal. Tou-san.. Iemitsu and nonno weren't surprised to see it.'

Yes, Tsunayoshi had discovered his flames a month ago because of that weird feeling (he started calling it 'The Voice' and he could feel its amusement at the name), that always kept him company. 

In fact, he was pushed by The Voice to mar-mant-manifest the fire. And he was happy that he did so, because the fire was very warm and comtor-comfortable. After a month, The Voice made him practice every day and now, he could easily call the fire whenever. 

But he was hurt - hurt by his father's words. It was as though he never cared and that weird feeling said to be careful around the man.

He willed the fire to leave and sighed. Tsunayoshi was smarter than most but didn't show it - he had a feeling that if he proved it in front of his brother and father, he wouldn't be here right now.

The bruise on his hand seems to be the proof of everything.  

The Voice hummed and he relaxed. He could always trust it; it always meant good for him. 

(Tsuna would later learn what The Voice actually was and would then connect the dots when he would meet _him_ , who wasn't very happy when he found out that it had involved a _child_.) 

Meanwhile, Timeteo was reading a book when he felt the presence of the flames - flames so pure and strong that felt almost too familiar.

But it was gone just as it had arrived. _'Maybe, it's just my imagination?'_

* * *

A few days later, Nono went back to Italy, allowing Iemitsu a few more days off for his family. He always felt guilty that he was keeping Iemitsu away from his family but the man was stubborn as well. 

He wouldn't go back home if only to avoid others finding out about his family. 

Tsuna waved at the kind old man who waved back. He went back inside and was about to head upstairs when he tripped because of a foot. 

"Haha Dame-Tsuna, you tripped again?" Ienari asked tauntingly. 

Tsuna rubbed his pink nose as he had fallen face first and glanced at his laughing brother. 

"Why did you do that, Ie-kun?" 

Ienari twitched and glared at his older brother who immediately flinched back. He took a menacing step further and growled, " _Don't_ call me that _ever_ again, understand Dame-Tsuna?" 

Tsuna could only furiously nod his head. His brother was acting mean again, except this was more crueler than ever. 

"Arara Ie-kun, Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" Nana asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen. 

"It's nothing, kaa-san," Ienari said smiling innocently. "Da-Tsuna fell again and I was helping him up." 

"Oh, that's my Ie-kun! I'm so proud of you!" she gushed happily. 

"We'll be upstairs, kaa-san," he called out as he pulled his older twin up and took him upstairs. Tsuna felt himself wince at the tight grip on his hand. 

"Ie-k... Ienari, let go, my hand hurts," he said quietly but was answered with a tightening grip and was pushed inside his own room. 

"'Let go, my hands hurt,'" Ienari repeated mockingly. "Grow up, Dame-Tsuna. Don't act like a wimp,"

At that Tsuna jerked and his lips quivered, "W-why are you calling me 'Dame-Tsuna'?" 

"Hah? Are you seriously asking me that?" Ienari asked. "It's because you are a Dame, so your name should be Dame-Tsuna." 

"B-but.."

"Enough!" he growled. He hadn't come to his brother's room to listen to his nonsense. Tsuna looked at his brother with wide eyes and wondered what had happened? 

Yes, his brother never got along with him as well and took away Kaa-san and Tou-Iemitsu's attention away from him, but Tsuna never complained. He just sat there silently, hoping that one of them would pay enough attention. 

"This is my warning to you: do _not_ take anyone's attention away from me." 

He blinked. Whose attention had he taken away?

As though answering his unspoken question, Ienari continues. "You are dame-Tsuna and so doesn't deserves the attention. However, I am the 'apple' of the house, at least that's what Tou-san told me. Anyways, you took away Tou-san's boss' attention away from me." 

And suddenly the light bulb lighted up in awareness. 

"B-but I didn't do it! He was t-the one w-w-"

"I said: Do. Not. Take. The. Attention. I. Deserve. Away. From. Me,"  he enunciated slowly. 

Tsuna, wide-eyed, could only stare at his brother. 

"Understand?" he asked impatiently. 

Tsuna could only nod helplessly. He never wanted attention to himself, the old man just gave it to him. 

* * *

Iemitsu was very proud of his son. Ienari had told him how he had told Dame-Tsuna where he belonged and to not interfere. 

The only thing he was a bit upset about was that Ienari didn't 'teach' it to the boy, merely explained. 

He made sure to inform his son about what to do when his brother would do something he wasn't supposed to do. Ienari absorbed it like a sponge. 

And just before leaving, Iemitsu made sure to teach that... _attention-seeker_ just where he belonged. 

_'It's a pity that I have to leave now. I would have loved to teach that monster a few more lessons.'_

* * *

**[On the Plane]**

"Hey Iemitsu, what's the matter?" Benigno asked over the phone and Iemitsu was basically jumping in his seat.  _  
_

"My dear Nari has Sky Flames!" he gushed out.

Benigno immediately straightened and looked interested. "Oh?" 

"Yup, he just accessed his flames a few days ago!" 

Benigno blinked, "Isn't he just 5?"

"He is. Impressive, isn't it?" 

"Yes, but I suppose that he is your child, so it isn't that surprising." 

Iemitsu laughed. 

"What about your oldest... uhm, Tsunayoshi, was it?" 

A sigh was heard, "Still the same, he's flame-less." 

"I see," he said and then muttered under his breath, "that's a shame, I certainly thought he would have it, considering... maybe not."

"Hmm?" 

"I was saying that at least your youngest has the flames." 

"That's true!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Soooo, what do you guys think? I have like a bunch of questions for you but I'll ask them later. You got any questions for me? Throw 'em at me!  
> Credits go to A.N-Miyazawa on ff.net for beta'ing!


	13. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for an enthusiastic beta reader who wouldn't mind sharing their ideas with me. I do not mind bold beta readers, who say what they want. I also do not mind when they give me their opinions on how to improve a certain chapter or portion of the chapter. I would love to have the conversation so yeah!

**WARNING(S):** OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:** "Japanese" -  _"Italian"_   - _'Thinking'_ -  *Tsuna's eye speak* -  [Written Text] 

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to a blinding light and in a place where nothing was visible in sight but endless space. 

"...I'm dead?" he asked himself, not expecting a reply in return.

"No you are not," a voice said, behind him. Turning around, Tsuna saw a very familiar looking ghost... who seemed to be angry?

"Primo? What...?" he asked confusedly.

**Snap.**

"You know, I always hoped that things would get better but thAT ANNOYING PIECE OF SH-"

"Are you okay?," Tsuna asked in concern, for his ancestor was using profanity, when he usually wouldn't. Giotto was a very calm person - the fact that he was this worked up? It was a call for concern.. _'Maybe Daemon played a joke on him.. again.'_

Giotto, if anything, looked more hysterical now, "'Am I okay?' he asks. Am I... Like what the f***?!"

"Language!" 

"Screw the language! You were almost killed! If it weren't for the Sun Arcobaleno - remind me to thank him by the way - you would have been dead! Lying cold on that cold, dirty floor! Like seriously? What kind of a father does t-"

Tsuna merely nodded, no longer talking since his ancestor wouldn't listen to him before he re-winded what was said.

He blinked before blinking again, "Sun Arcobaleno... Reborn?" he asked, looking a bit confused. _'What did Reborn has to do with this? oh WAIT! Shit, Reborn!'_

Giotto looked at his descendant with a mixture of pity and amusement, who was paling considerably. Pity for having to go through hell to answer the hitman's question, cause the infant is going to be ridiculously  _thorough_. And amusement for his favourite grandson's punishment, cause this what he gets for hiding things like this.

Tsuna, while he was pale, was still hopelessly hoping for an optimistic end. "Uhm... Iemitsu and Ienari.. suffer more?"

Giotto sweat-dropped at that sudden turn of events, "What do you mean?"

"Anger relieve..? ," he replied hesitantly as if unsure if that could actually happen. _'Please kami, don't let Reborn torture me!'_

Giotto sighed, "I'll let you know that your guardians are present there too and are out for blood..."

_'...Seriously? Why do you hate me, god?!'_

"Can I never get an ounce of peace, grandpa?" Tsuna murmured, looking helplessly at... actually wait, where is he? "Wait, where-"

"Of course not!" Giotto suddenly chirped happily, cutting off what Tsuna was going to say. "You are a Vongola. There's no such thing as peace!" 

"..." 

* * *

Tsuna (once again) woke up to a blinding light and let out an involuntary moan, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. 

He wanted to curse Giotto - _he still didn't know where he was when talking to the man_ \- and Reborn and Timeteo for choosing him to be the boss.... Though he cursed Giotto more because why on earth did he have to go make a mafia syndicate (even if it was a vigilante group at the time... but still! The amount of paperwork and the burden was ridiculous!)

And of course, he wanted to curse himself for being so naive and accepting the job instead of you know, running away as he wanted to. God knows he's had too much... 

_'God, what kind of drugs am I on? I'm not usually this angry..'_

In his momentary daze, he didn't notice that this little movement had attracted the attention of the people inside the room, who were now peering worriedly over the brunet... who was mumbling ominously something under his breath. 

(The guardians exchanged uneasy looks. This strange mumbling-under-his-breath habit had begun after the Tsuna, of the parallel world, had collapsed from signing.... too much paperwork. They had to develop fire-resistant paper just so that Tsuna didn't, in one of his maniac stages, burn the papers to ground.)

Gokudera looked at the youngest and wordlessly gestured to the door, who immediately went to retrieve Reborn and Shamal, who had miraculously arrived in time yesterday to check over the brunet.

(Did Reborn threaten him or something, cause that man was strangely pale.)

Gokudera walked over hesitantly and called out softly, "Tsuna-sama?"

The brunet merely opened his eyes slowly and looked over before carefully nodding in acknowledgement, though it looked like moving was causing him pain. 

 **Creak**.

The doors opened to reveal a tiny hitman with curly sideburns and a white cladded doctor.

"What now?" the doctor, Shamal asked tiredly.

"He's woken up," replied Ryohei, who had immediately started checking his pulse when Tsuna woke up.

Shamal nodded and went towards the brunet while telling the rest to leave outside for a proper check up.

* * *

Everyone was worried, even the most anti-social ones. They wanted to know what happened  to Tsuna and which _idiot had the bright idea to grievously wound their sk-_

Okay, deep breath everybody. Deep breaths.

Tsuna would kill them if they went on a murder spree for his sake... ~~_[ not that they would actually stop even if he told them to... What, it's for his sake!  Some idiota had the brightest idea to freaking_ hurt _him!]_~~

So everyone _patiently_ waited, if only for Tsuna's sake. He wouldn't like them to hurt anyone else _too_ severely. The brunet was a saint... ~~_[ well unless paperwork was involved, but that's a story for another time... ]_~~

Takeshi was, surprisingly, the first one to break the silence. "Kid, tell me _who_ hurt Tsuna like this."

The hitman looked at Takeshi with his piercing black ebony eyes, "Do you think I'll be _standing_ here if I knew exactly who it was?"

Everybody blinked once and then twice. They knew parallel Reborn was highly possessive of the things he claimed as his but this world's too? It seems Tsuna would always manage to capture the hitman's attention, whether he is a candidate or not.

"Though I have suspicions," Reborn continued.

"Who?" Hibari growled, not liking one of _his_ pack - his _sky_  - being attacked like this.

"Iemitsu."

Every guardian narrowed their eyes. "You wouldn't mind if we have some.. _fun_ with him, now would you, Reborn-san?" asked Chrome for everyone

"You wouldn't mind if _I_ join in, now would you?" he retorted.

If Shamal had seen them right now, he would have ran away to the opposite side of the world. Those expressions were far too... _extreme_ to be put in words (no pun intended). 

* * *

"Who harmed you?" asked Shamal, while he was making sure there were no abnormalities with the child.

Tsuna merely smiled but proceeded to give no response. Shamal sighed, "Your injuries have been treated and they will heal in a few hours because of my fla- I mean because of this medicine I created."

Tsuna smiled at the man, who had almost said "flames." At the very least, he was actively trying to hide it, unlike Reborn, who literally makes everything suspicious. (Why doesn't Nana finds anything wrong with his methods? Something isn't right - no person can be _that_ airy.)

Shamal doesn't knows why but he wasn't as opposed to treating the brunet, even if he was a male. He felt a weird pull and just wanted to keep the child safe and happy.... ~~_[ He also looked like a girl but he felt like it would be_ highly _inappropriate to say that right now... and he has a feeling those kids out there and Reborn will kill him..]_~~

**Slam**

The door slammed open and revealed several concerned faces, except for 3 which were just eerily blank. 

However, before those overprotective guardians and tutor could open their mouths, Tsuna gave them a famous look of 'I won't say anything even if you ask, so don't bother wasting your breaths.'

They could only grit their teeth, aware that Tsuna wouldn't tell them. Sighing, Lambo instead asked, "How are you feeling Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna looked around for a piece of paper and pen but blinked when they were shoved in his line of vision. He nodded his head in appreciation to Kyoya and wrote [Better. Just a bit sore.] 

"I see," Lambo said slowly, as though he was still in the process of contemplating something. "Tsuna-nii, did you know that Kyo-nii said that there was a 'herbivore' who attacked a Namimori student yesterday?" 

Tsuna looked at him confused, including everyone else. Hibari's eyebrow raised but didn't point out that no Namimori student was attacked yesterday, well at least not during school time...

[What? Are they fine? Did you capture who hurt them?]

"Yes they are fine. No we haven't captured them yet... The thing is, they're a mafioso...," Lambo replied

[Mafioso?]

 _'Why do I have a feeling that something isn't right here?'_ His intuition was strangely chuckling and he knew that _that_  was not normal. 

"Un! Kyo-nii said that he'd find him on his own but..."

[Kyoya, how many time do I have to tell you to not carry everything on your shoulders?] And Tsuna looked disappointedly at Kyoya, who merely shrugged before looking away.

~~_[Kyoya would never admit it but that disappointed look should be illegal!]_ ~~

"So I wanted to ask you, if we could help capture them too!"

Tsuna looked conflicted for a moment before nodding his head in approval. He still has no idea of what was wrong but when his Intuition started  _cackling in delight_.... Oh god, what on Earth has he allowed to happen?

"Yay! Let's work together _Kyo-nii_!" Lambo cheered, turning to look at everyone else in the room while giving a smirk and a wink. 

Shamal, on the other hand, had slowly crept out of the room after seeing _Reborn_ smirk with that skylark and pineapple kid. He had a weird feeling that those three would get along a bit well.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the sudden realization of some members of the group, Tsuna wondered who the attacked student was. 

(Later, he wouldn't know whether he should cry or laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation. He was happy that his friends cared for him but _isn't this a bit extreme? Yes, I'm talking to you, Mukuro!_ )

* * *

"Wait, there was a student attacked yesterday? Why didn't we hear of it?" Takeshi asked, as soon as they left Tsuna to recover in peace.

**Bonk!**

"Ouch!" 

"You idiot!" Gokudera said. "Why can't you use your brain for once?" 

"But I don't understand!" Takeshi whined. 

"I DON'T EXTREMELY UNDERSTAND EITHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US, KYOYA?" Ryohei said - well yelled to be more accurate but it's the boxer. Can't expect anything else from him. 

Gokudera facepalmed. "God, I'm surrounded with idiots." 

"Ryo-nii, Keshi-nii, only one Namimori Student was attacked and we know him," Lambo said, smiling widely. 

Takeshi eyebrows furrowed. "We do?" 

"Rain-man, sun-man, only bossu was attacked yesterday," Chrome said quietly before Kyoya or Mukuro started a fight. Their hands inching towards their weapons wasn't exactly a pretty sight... 

"oh," Takeshi said while Ryohei blinked. "OH!" 

"Exactly! Now stop dawdling and hurry up. We need to hurry up and plan some things!" 

(Back at the house, Iemitsu felt a chill run down his spine and he shivered. He had a bad feeling that something would happen to him soon and he wasn't looking forward to it. Oh well, he was the head of CEDEFF, he'll be able to handle anything... right? right?)

* * *

For the next few hours, while Tsuna was resting, his family members were preparing torture materials

Tsuna - as a means to keep his sanity - didn't want to know _what_ they were planning on doing to the mafioso and _why they were even doing it_ , so he didn't ask them anything and proceeded to ignore how the group would suddenly eerily smirk.  ~~ _[ Nope, not thinking of the time when Kyoya_ smiled _. ]_~~

He could only pray the assailant doesn't dies. It would take a lot of effort to hide the body and evidence from the police...

What Tsuna wasn't aware was that Tsuna had given permission to let his family make the one who attacked him to _suffer greatly_. After all, he was the _only_ Namimori Student to be attacked by mafioso, who just happened to be Iemitsu. 

(Tsuna would later on blame the medication he was on. He couldn't think straight otherwise he would have never allowed this to happen!)

And when they realized that they couldn't hurt Iemitsu, cause he was going to leave soon and they needed a bit more time to prepare some questionable materials, they decided to team up with Reborn and teach his son a lesson - only because he wasn't as innocent as he seemed. ~~_[ And because they needed to release their frustrations on someone. ]_~~

They just _knew_ that the reason why Tsuna didn't speak was because of Ienari and well, they wanted to hear their sky speak freely, without anyone frightening him. 

Meanwhile, Ienari felt a chill run down his spine and could only wait in trepidation. 

* * *

[??? POV]

 _'How is he? I know that the hitman called one of Tsuna's friend to take him for treatment but how is he?'_ The mysterious person thought worriedly.

_'Damn it! If it weren't for the promise I made to Tsuna, I would be by his side right now!'_

Gritting their teeth together, the hatred began to rise.  _'I hate Iemitsu and Ienari! How could they?! Hurting one of their own like that. They don't even know who he truly is!'_

Looked outside the window from the house, they whispered, "Things are going to become hectic now, Tsuna... Iemitsu's planning something, I'm sure of it. Please be safe and teach them a lesson!"

* * *

Tsuna was having a perfect day today. He was heading home after his confinement that felt like a lifetime. (Technically, he only stayed there for a few hours but well... it felt like forever). The birds were chirping, sun was shining, his voice was returning, Iemitsu had returned to Italy while he was recovering and Ienari was running away from an enraged Hibari with Lambo on his shoulders who seemed to be recording the ordeal happily.

Yup, a perfe- Wait what?

Tsuna had to stop in his tracks to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Was that-?

Yes, it was. 

Tsuna's eyes widened and he brought his hands to his mouth to stifle his laugh. But the way his shoulders trembled, one could tell he wasn't trying hard enough to hide the laughter. 

"Oya Oya, is something funny Tsunayoshi-kun?" asked Mukuro, coming out of the mist. (There was no way Tsunayoshi would be left unguarded now. There will always be one of them trailing ~~stalking~~ him at _all times_.) He was already aware what was causing his dear sky to laugh like this but he just _had_ to ask.

Tsuna could only point with a trembling finger to the sight in front of him.

An enraged Hibari with Lambo on his shoulders, filming Ienari who was wearing a pink tutu, makeup and a tiara while also running away from a dog, that was just a few meters before Hibari.

Seeing his brother, the almighty and proud one, wearing those clothes was only entertaining and he was sure... that it was _Chrome's_ idea...

Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufu, I'm happy you enjoy your little welcome party but we should get going now."

Tsuna nodded and began his journey back to his house while laughing silently. 

Mukuro had made sure to cast a barrier in front of their sky to not attract anyone's attention towards him. After all, it wouldn't do good if Ienari tries to hurt their sky because it was technically _Chrome's_ fault for his humiliation, not Tsuna's. 

Mukuro's eyes hardened at the thought, _'Kufufu I'll make you suffer Young Lion of Vongola... Just because you returned, doesn't means I can't plague your mind.... I'll definitely come after you... and I'll show you why I was, am, one of the_ best _mist users.'_

He then glanced at the back of his sky, "And we have to stop you hiding behind a facade... And the best to do this is through _that._ Even the Skylark agreed, kufufu..."

* * *

Tsuna felt something inside him go cold. 

He was sure that his guardians were planning something. The way _Mukuro_ looked so pleased with themselves and that glint in his eyes was enough proof. He didn't need anymore. 

They were surely planning something that he wouldn't like.

While he was thinking deeply, he noticed he had arrived at his house and so he entered it but not before thanking Mukuro who walked him here. He also inadvertently thanked him for casting him invisible in the eyes of his brothers - who knows what kind of fit he would have thrown.  

What he didn't expect after entering though was Bianchi and Shamal having a... 'food fight' with purple smoke rising food. There was also Fuuta and I-pin playing with each other. Oh and Ienari - who had somehow managed to get away and was covered in bruises - was petrified in the corner. 

_'How did Fuuta and I-pin get here so fast?'_

As soon as Fuuta noticed him, he screamed, "Tsuna-nii!" which caused the perverted doctor and poison woman to freeze in their spots and I-pin to stare at who came in.

Tsuna tilted his head and squat down to Fuuta's level, wondering if the child remembered him. 

Fuuta answered, "I'm Fuuta de la Stella and I came here for protection... is that okay?" he asked cautiously. 

_'Okay, so he doesn't remembers... thank god. That's one thing I don't have to worry about.'_

In response, he merely nods and then tilts his head in question. Fuuta, not understanding what the brunet was trying to say, panicked.

"He's asking why you came to him," Reborn said, popping out of nowhere and landing on the brunet's head.

Fuuta brightened up, "That's because you are ranked first to not refuse anyone's request!"

Tsuna merely nodded while appearing to be confused since this was _technically_ his first time meeting Fuuta and he wasn't supposed to know a lot about Mafia anyways. 

Reborn noticed this and was, for a second, confused as to why the gesture seemed fake before explaining, "Fuuta can rank questions you ask and most of the time they are correct except on rainy days. Also, that is I-pin, one of my colleagues apprentice. You don't mind letting her stay here now do you?" 

I-pin bowed and said something in Chinese while smiling.

Tsuna shrugged, not really caring anymore. He was tired from today and wanted nothing but to rest. 

Besides, in the other world, they were like his siblings, so he had no qualms with them staying. But his brother on the other hand, he was probably blowing his fuse right now. He already wasn't happy with Lambo staying with them. 

"Tsuna-nii, look at this!" came Lambo's voice from behind, sounding ridiculously happy. 

Furrowing his brows, Tsuna wondered if Lambo was on a sugar-high or something. He sounded far too happy and excited at this time of day. Even if he spent some time filming Ienari running away from Kyoya, it didn't call for this much excitement.

And much to his dismay, just seconds before he turned around, he heard a, "Thump. Waah! The great Lambo-sama has fallen!" 

Worried, he quickly moved towards the fallen child - why was he suddenly speaking that way? - before he noticed something coming at him from the top. 

Looking up, Tsuna's eyes widened because right there, the freaking _bazoo-_

 **Poof**.

Pink smoke covered the room and everybody stilled, well except the guardians and Reborn who just wanted to see what TYL Tsuna would be like. 

Lambo had gotten very good at pretending. 

"Wha-?" they heard a voice say that was familiar when a certain twin wasn't in the picture. The smoke cleared to see TYL Tsuna standing there looking surprised and mildly ruffled.

"...Tsuna?" Takeshi asked with uncertainty.

TYL Tsuna looked around and locked his eyes with Lambo. He was preparing to say something when Ienari scowled from behind, "What the heck? Is that Dame-Tsuna?!" 

Well, it really wasn't Ienari's fault for being so surprised since Tsuna _had_ grown up considerably. He had gotten rid of the baby fat he had and there was a long piece of hair tied behind like Mukuro. He still had those large, innocent brown doe eyes and a relaxing smile. All in all, he was someone who fan girls (and maybe fan boys) would squeal over. 

~~_[The guardians wondered why was Tsuna looking a bit different from the parallel world. But, it didn't honestly matter. Tsuna was_ alive _and that was what mattered.]_~~

Everybody heard Tsuna swear in many different languages under his breath, before ending with something that sounded like, "Damn you Lambo!" 

While everyone was distracted by the brunet and his sudden mutterings, Ienari took the chance and lunged at TYL Tsuna in a clear attempt to hurt him. However, pure sky flames erupted from Tsuna's hand and deflected Ienari behind, knocking him unconscious in the process.

"Now, then, we have a few minutes together! Any questions from me before the annoyance wakes up?" Tsuna _asked_ , smiling innocently at everybody. Everybody sweat dropped at his behavior.

  _'Is this really Tsuna in the future!?'_

"Yes I am!" Tsuna replied cheerily. 

_'He can read minds?!'_

"How rude, of course I can," TYL Tsuna actually looked a bit offended at that. 

"Why are you hurt, Omnivore?" asked Kyoya, after a few moments. 

"Careless," he said briefly. 

"Careless? Careless from what?" Takeshi asked

"Nothing for you to worry about, Takeshi."

"Who's the Vongola Decimo?" Reborn said while eyeing Tsuna's hand to see if he was wearing the ring but couldn't see anything. _Was that_ Mist Flames _he could sense?!_

"Curious?" he asked, looking amusedly at them.

"Just answer my question," Reborn snapped. 

"Geez, you really need to calm down," he tsked before smoke engulfed the room.

Reborn cursed at the lack of answer. 

After the smoke cleared, the younger Tsuna was standing there, looked around - saw Ienari unconscious on the ground - and then said, "Ah, I'm back."

Everybody did a comic drop sans Reborn who raised his eyebrows at the older twin's adaptability.

"Tsuna, what happened in the future?" asked Reborn, handing out the notebook the brunet. He had a feeling that Tsuna doesn't wants to speak much, even if Ienari was knocked out. He was right when Tsuna smiled thankfully at him. 

[Well, when I went there, I saw people fighting with 7 different colored... fires? Oh and there was red paint all over the land and strange people were fighting as well]

Everybody gulped when they realized that the brunet had been in the middle of a battle field. 

 _'Tsuna isn't supposed to know too much about mafia. Just the basic, nothing about the abilities though. Other than that, he's supposed to remain ignorant_ ,' Reborn thought as it was clear that Tsuna, in the near future, knew about the deeper secrets of the mafia. Call it a hitman feeling but Tsuna using those sky flames only proved it. 

[Then, I noticed that there was a white haired guy that was fighting with a scary looking guy. I got tired of standing when I noticed a round table with coffee on it,] tension started building in the room as they waited for Tsuna to continue the rest, [In the end, I decided to sit on it and drink the coffee.]

Cue anime fall (sans Reborn who twitched and raised both his eyebrows)

[After I sat down, the white guy and scary guy sat down with me too and started talking in a weird language. They then looked at me and the white haired guy exclaimed in Japanese, "Tsu-chan~ You are soo cute when you are young~"]

 _'He's bullshitting us'_ everybody sans Reborn thought while sweat dropping. Even the kids who remained silent were shocked, and were wondering if he was just messing with them. But the teen was saying it with such a straight face that they didn't know whether he was playing with them or not. 

_'Does he really expects us to be this gullible?!'_

[After that, it was time for me to leave and the white guy exclaiming something like, "'See you later, Tsu-chan and say hi to Reborn for me!' Oh, and I didn't get to finish my coffee.]

.

.

.

Everyone wanted to smack the brunet in the face even Reborn, who thought he was prepared for all the surprised he can get.

_'This is ridiculous! If this wasn't Tsuna, I would have killed the other for this stupid and unbelievable lie! Tsuna's fooling with us, right?!'_

"T-Tsuna, why don't you head over to your room. You must be tired from everything," said Takeshi. After Tsuna left, everybody was silent. They were trying to dissect what Tsuna said - to find at least a modicum of truth. After all, who would believe such a thing? 

(Tsuna just can't believe that they even let that ridiculous lie pass through them. Though, he must admit, it was hilarious.. especially _Reborn's_ expression!)

* * *

"Moshi Moshi, zio? I was sent to the past. Tomorrow at 12:00?" Tsuna listened to the other on the phone. 

He smirked, "Of course not zio, it won't waste your time."

Tsuna looked at the door while he smirked. 

 _'Oh, that was fun. I didn't think I've ever seen Reborn that expressive!_ _'_ he thought while lying on the bed, getting ready to sleep. 

**Cough, cough**

...Damn, it hurts again. 

* * *

**[Next day]**

"Ahaha, I can't believe this! Is that true?!" asked a certain albino while rolling on the floor, dropping all the marshmallows on the floor. A certain scarred man smirked while the girl with a flower tattoo under her right eye was trying her best to stifle her laughs.

"Of course," replied the brunette in indignation as he sipped his coffee.

"I can't believe it! Only you can pull something like this off!" claimed Byakuran. 

* * *

_After arriving in the future, Tsuna noticed that a mock battle between the Millefiore and Varia along with the Vongola boss was happening. The two noticing that their 'friend-in-crime' was transported back in the past, ceased their fighting for now and sat on the round table with the coffee._

_"Konnichiwa Tsu-chan~ How's it going? If I remember right, you will probably have fun messing with them, right?"_

_"Of course,_ _" replied the brunette, gladly pouring himself some coffee._

_"Hmmm, good it seems you are speaking fine for now... Make sure to_ inform _our past selves and Yuni!" replied the albino._

_"Hn, don't forget trash!" grumbled Xanxus._

_"How's the future?" asked the brunette, rather than replying to their demands._

_"Quite good but as you already know, it can always change depending on the present," replied Byakuran._

_The brunette nodded and then looked at the gathering they had attracted. "Ah, they stopped."_

_The two looked behind them and certainly they had stopped. Instead, they were looking towards where the three were sitting, mainly the brunette._

_"Arigatou, minna-san!" said the brunette while flashing his bright smile. The others merely smiled warmly at the younger version of the Vongola Boss._

* * *

"It's still hilarious though, Tsuna-san," replied Yuni. 

"Mm," he hummed in agreement and for a few minutes, there was a comfortable silence before Byakuran broke it. 

"Your guardians would definitely be angry with you when they do find out," Byakuran pointed out. 

"Mm," Tsuna hummed before continuing. "Speaking about guardians, Byakuran." 

Byakuran blinked in confusion and the other two looked in interest. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm burning those marshmallows up, even those hidden in your dimensional pocket and the one behind the clock." 

**Gasp!**

"Why?!" 

"Just because..." 

"Don't... wait, where are you going? Tsu-chan? What did I do? TSU-CHAN?!" 

The other two sighed as the Mare Sky's voice faded out and Xanxus bit out, "Doesn't that idiot knows that we'll be leaving tonight, and the mini-boss can't really burn his marshmallows?" 

"It's Byakuran," Yuni deadpanned. "He's weak against Tsuna-san. Besides, Tsuna-san can do the impossible." 

"..."

* * *

**[Meanwhile]**

"So, what do you think?" 

"He was messing with us!" 

"Definitely!" 

"Yeah, no way that _that_ is true." 

"But, it's Tsuna..." 

"He said it the same way Reborn-san says something ridiculous." 

"...you think he's remembering?" 

"If he isn't, then I'll bite my leg off!" ( **A/N:** It's Gokudera)

"Extreme!" 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, octopus head?!" 

* * *

**[Side Story]**

[So, who's he?] Tsuna asked Reborn as he looked pointedly at the doctor, who was.. actually he didn't know what the doctor was doing. 

"That's Shamal," Reborn replied. "He's a doctor..."

Tsuna hummed before looking at the doctor again. [Then why is he sulking in the corner?]

"That's because he likes women and is a kissing freak."

Tsuna blinked and tilted his sideways. What do that have to do with-

"I called him in the middle of his 'date.'" 

Ah. Wait- [By called him, you mean you threatened him right?] 

"It's Shamal, of course you have to threaten him. You should know this, Dame-Tsuna." 

_'.... Byakuran! I'll make you wish you regretted meeting me!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, how was this chapter? I hope it was to your liking. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter if only to explore the different possible outcomes. 
> 
> So what do you guys think?


	14. Omake II

 

 **WARNING(S):** OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:** "Japanese" - _"Italian"_ \- _'Thinking'_ _-_ *Tsuna's eye speak* - [Written Text]

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

On a bright, sunny morning when the trees are whistling, birds are chirping, one can certainly say that it is a very peaceful morning for the citizens of Namimori.

"REBORN! I'LL KILL YOU!"

-Or not.

Now why would anybody, so early in the morning, be yelling such threats to our dear & favourite sadistic hitman tutor?

For that my dear readers, we need to go back in time

.

.

.

**[Night]**

Silence.

Usually, the Sawada household is known to be the noisiest house ever in Namimori due to the exotic people living there together. Gunshots, yelling, bombs, grenade could be seen flying all over the house and no matter the time, any of those noises could be heard. So why is that it's deadly silent now?

It could be because Sawada Ienari is away for a soccer match or maybe because Sawada Nana is taking care of a friend who fell ill and thus will be staying with her? Or it's because Fuuta, and I-pin and Bianchi are currently staying at Nebesa for who knows what reason?

(They were awed when they found out that Tsuna - the kind, gentle, innocent-looking Tsuna was in charge of Nebesa - an organization made of former Yakuzas. They immediately joined said organization and Liu could only look bewilderingly at the increasing mafia recruits.)

But that makes no sense since there are other bizarre members still present in the household. Sawada Tsunayoshi with his demon-in-disguise partner, Reborn, the ever faithful and loyal puppy, Gokudera Hayato, the oblivious to the core baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi, the snotty and the loudest/youngest member, Lambo Bovino, the pineapple family, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro and lastly the infamous skylark, Hibari Kyoya.

(All of them were invited for a dinner party - Reborn was looking forward to the chaos but right now...)

Why is it that Gokudera is not having a one-sided fight with Yamamoto? Why is Lambo not trying to kill Reborn? Why are Mukuro and Kyoya not fighting? Why is Chrome fidgeting a lot more than usual? Why is Reborn not trying to do anything sadistic?

**Why is Sawada Tsunayoshi emanating a very dangerous aura?**

Maybe that seems to be the reason _why_ everyone is silent. Maybe the strong bloodlust emitting from the usually kind and cheerful brunet has everyone behaving.

Reborn, who is forever going to deny of even being a teensy tiny bit of scared from the brunet, decided to break the silence.

"Tsuna... is something wrong?" asked Reborn albeit hesitantly. Considering how Tsuna was mercilessly cutting the vegetables as though they were human heads was plainly... terrifying. What's more, you could definitely hear words that the brunet is muttering like murder, maid dress, grenades, reptiles, wild animals etc.

Tsuna stopped cutting vegetables and Reborn swore that he saw an imaginary light bulb appear on the brunet's head.

"Ne Reborn..." _asked_ Tsuna. Everyone straightened further; not liking how sickeningly sweet the brunet's voice sounded.

"Do you want to help me murd- I mean tort- I mean tutor, Ienari?"

_'He definitely was about to say "murder" and "torture," wasn't he?!'_

Silence prevailed again. Most probably to let the sentence sink in.

Once it did, all of hell froze.

Gokudera, Chrome and Yamamoto went rigid. Lambo spit out the drink he was drinking that landed on Gokudera's face who did _not_ make a fuss about it. Mukuro and Kyoya widened their eyes and Reborn looked at Tsuna with a weird glint in his eyes.

Everybody thought of one thing. Is he finally going to take revenge?

"Sure... but why?" Reborn asked tilting his fedora upwards to meet his preferred student's eyes, which, by the way, were cold as ice.

"Stress Relieving." That one word was enough to bring chills within the rest.

(Hey, he was often used as a stress reliever, why can't he be the one who does the relieving? Does he seems like a benevolent person? _No, don't you **dare** answer that, Mukuro! _

.

.

.

Besides, parallel Reborn did say it was never good to have the stress piling... otherwise he'd become somebody that even _Reborn_ wouldn't want to go against.)

Tsuna started _cackling_ evilly and everyone else could only pray to God to never be subjugated to Tsuna's punishment when he wants to 'relieve stress.'

* * *

**[3 a.m]**

2 demons entered a certain blonde's room, who was blissfully unaware of his impending doom.

(He was sleeping and Tsuna wondered just why hadn't Ienari's Hyper Intuition alerted him? Oh well, more fun for him!)

The two demons glanced at each other and one took out a rope while the other duct tape. It was then, you could clearly see the smirk on their faces as they proceeded towards the blonde.

_This will be fun..._

* * *

**Ring¬ Ring¬**

The alarm continually rang and the sleepy blonde tried his best to shut the damn thing up but failed miserably. Once he got tired of listening to that horrendous ringtone (did Reborn change it _again_ ?), he opened his eyes when he noticed that he wasn't on his soft, comfy bed but rather on a really hard and rocky surface... while _hanging upside down_.

.

.

.

"GYAAA, WHY AM I HANGING UPSIDE DOWN?!"

Completely woken up, he looked around and noticed him hanging off a cliff that's _at least_ a 100 ft tall! Trying to move around, he finally took notice of something that would definitely put him to shame...

"WAH! WHY AM I WEARING A MAID'S COSTUME?!" he yelled, trying his best to think it's his imagination.

**Growl¬**

Now _that_ did not seem friendly. He was afraid of what he would see... Hesitantly he craned his necks towards the bottom and...

**Growl¬**

"HIEEEE! WHY ARE _WILD_ ANIMALS ROAMING AROUND FREELY?!"

Ienari could only think of _one_ person that could be capable of doing this and so he screamed at the top of his lungs, "REBORN, I'LL KILL YOU!"

-And that my friends brings us back to the present.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn's voice resounded from the top of the cliff

"DON'T 'CIAOSSU' ME! WHERE AM I?!"

"Hanging on a cliff?" Reborn's replied innocently.

"I CAN SEE THAT! WHY AM I HERE?!"

"Punishment."

"WHY?!"

"Just because..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

A bullet grazed past Ienari's cheek. "Shut up, this is punishment for slacking off. Good luck for surviving."

Without letting Ienari say anything, Reborn disappeared. He hung there for a while when he heard something being cut. When he noticed what, his eyes bulged out.

"THE ROPE REBORN! THE ROPE'S BEING CUT! REBORN? REBORN! COME BACK HERE! SOMEONE HELP!"

He yelled, while keeping his eyes glued at the contraption slowly cutting the rope he's being hung with.

While Ienari was shouting and yelling and begging for help, Tsuna and Reborn could be seen observing from the distance while drinking their favorite coffees. Others who were with them could only pity the victim... but did they now?

_Naah, he deserves it._

* * *

Reborn decided that yes, Tsuna was fun being around with, _especially_ if they had to torture Ienari. But he wonders who taught him to be this sadistic? After all, how is it possible for a kind, innocent and shy brunet to be able to do this... whatever this is.

He saw how Ienari was running around like a headless chicken in a torn up maid dress with supposedly _extinct_ species of animals following after him. He could also see Tsunayoshi filming this entire thing from different angles.

( _'Hmm, maybe I should put him in a photography class. He would do well considering the.. clarity of the entire films.'_ )

Let's not even mention the fact that Ienari just so happens to be running with people glancing at him and taking pictures while whispering some embarrassing things for Ienari (if the blush on Ienari's face isn't proof enough, Reborn doesn't knows what else can be).

Reborn can also say that Tsuna is pretty well-armed... _too_ well-armed.

Carrying pepper sprays, tasers, knockout darts in his watch (where did he get that?), darts filled with poison and sedatives (again, where does he gets all these stuff from? These are _fabulous!_ ) combined with other weapons in his bottomless pocket... Tsuna's a waking arsenal.

Hell, he managed to keep a gun in there! Not to mention, he's somehow using all those weapons he has to make Ienari's life more miserable... without actually harming him.

"Tsuna, where did you get all these... _gadgets_ from?"

Tsuna merely smiled innocently in response, as though there was nothing wrong. That smile would be more convincing if he wasn't holding a sedative filled dart and aiming it at his brother...

(Of course, Mukuro was keeping Tsuna hidden with his mist flames and _no Tsuna, it's not magic!_ )

"2 technicians in Nebesa created these upon my request," Reborn praised those amazing technicians for this; he have got to meet them. "They even created a robots army to ward off any mafias or stupid beings."

Reborn didn't ask for more. Nebesa was strong, Reborn decided. He just didn't how strong.

(Reborn absently wondered if he could somehow pit a random mafia famiglia against Nebesa and see how they would fare against it... He has a feeling he'd enjoy the result _very_ much _._ )

He returned his attention to Ienari who was screaming his lungs out as the _extinct_ wild animals were coming closer to him.

"Tsuna, make sure to give me a copy of the film later onwards," Reborn said smiling mischievously.

"Sure."

It was then that Reborn noticed a red blinking light coming from Tsunayoshi's touch screen phone (again _where_ did he even get that from?).

Reborn blinked twice before asking, "Tsuna?"

"Hmm?"

"Is the film by any chance being..."

Tsuna's smirked widened, "Live filming. Broadcasted around the whole world."

.

.

.

"You're really sadistic aren't you?" Reborn asked pleased.

Tsuna spared a glance at Reborn before smiling evilly, "Wait till you hear _how_ Nebesa was formed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry guys for disappearing on you guys. I'll put up the next chapter in a few days, I promise!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, who is not afraid of giving me their opinion! I don't mind bold beta readers either, I would love to have your opinions on where should I go with the story rather than just a grammar correct~


	15. Chapter 11

**WARNING(S):** OCC's, Parent!bashing, depressing!thoughts, suicidal!tendencies,

 **NOTES:** "Japanese" - _"Italian" -_ _'Thinking'_ \- *Tsuna's eye speak* - _[Phone call]_ \- /Ghost Speak/

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

* * *

**[Italy]**

_"Cielo Nascosto, huh?"_ Timeteo said, leaning with a sigh. He thought back to the events when Visconti had suggested to contact the hacker.

**[Flashback]**

_"We should contact Cielo Nascosto."_

_At this everyone erupted with their protests but before anything could become physical (because it will eventually), Timeteo raised his hand and everyone stopped._

_"Explain."_

_Cielo Nascosto, Cielo for short, had become a famous hacker 2 years ago. Just like how Reborn is the strongest hitman, similarly, Cielo is the best hacker in the mafia world._

( **A/N:** Zir/zirs are gender neutral pronouns. Since no one knows of Cielo's identity, I will be using zir/zirs. Zir is for him/he/she and zirs is for his/himself/her/herself/hers)

_Nobody knew of zirs identity or what zir sounded like, not even the Vindice. It was known for the hacker to change zirs appearance whenever Cielo met someone. Some say that Cielo came as a teacher, a female yakuza, a child, a student and many more._

_Zirs first debut in the mafia world had been to_ destroy _the Serpente Famiglia. It was sudden - a rising mafia famiglia was suddenly rid of overnight, with just a note of 'Cielo' left behind._

_Nobody knows how zir did it. Some whisper that this person had help, others say that Cielo had somehow infiltrated into the Famiglia long before._

_There were even some rumors of certain members taken to Vendicare. Apparently, this 'Cielo' had tipped the Vindice of the Serpente breaking some rules but nothing was confirmed._

_After this Incident, other famiglias were targeted - randomly - and were either razed to the ground or a threat was left to scare them. No-one tried to go against Cielo's threat; those that did simply..._ vanished _, as though they never existed._

 _And yet, knowing that it was only_ one _person, no one was able to track the hacker down. If you needed help, the hacker would have to leave clues for you to contact zir._

 _The alarming thing was Cielo_ always _knew if someone was trying to contact zir._

**[End of Flashback]**

Timeteo sighed before opening his eyes that were filled with determination. He reached over and pressed a button that called his mist guardian.

_"Visconti, search for a way to contact Cielo Nascosto."_

_"...About that-"_

* * *

**[Meanwhile]**

Amber eyes watched in amusement as his twin brother's secret spilled out one after the another. _'Ah, I really hated Skullitis; it gave me quite a scare.'_

He chuckled quietly. Really, Reborn seemed to be having far too much fun messing with Ienari. Though, he can't blame him, Ienari is annoying at times.

_'Reborn does seem to be suspicious of the one who harmed me but since he's not here, he's taking it out on Ienari... Meh, not my problem.'_

Tsuna closed the video he was watching when he saw Reborn turn to the camera they installed together. A smirk gracing his lips as he went downstairs to enjoy the show.

After all, nothing beats a good blackmail material!

* * *

"Once he congratulated a woman for being pregnant when she wasn't."

Everyone paused at that and looked at Ienari in amusement. Said person just blushed, "T-That isn't t-true!"

"When he was 12, a bee landed on him and he screamed like a girl for hours."

"S-Shut up!" Ienari yelled as he ran upstairs to cover himself up. "He tried to escape his dad by dressing up a girl... it surprisingly worked but landed in the hands of his mother."

Reborn could see Tsuna trying his best to hide his laughter, though failing at it, if the trembling shoulders were any indication. Bianchi, on the other hand, wasn't even being subtle.

When Ienari came back, he was covered up completely; from head to toe. He looked like a smuggler.

"Reborn! What is this?!"

Reborn kicked Ienari in the head and explained, "You have the deadly disease called Skullitis. You are gonna die in an hour."

"WHAT?!" Ienari yelled. "ISN'T THERE A CURE?!"

Reborn pretended to not hear him and casually said, "Well, I'll go and complete your funeral arrangements."

"You've been planning my funeral arrangements?! Since when?!"

"The beginning." Tsuna oddly felt like laughing out loud.

Ienari grumbled and quickly locked himself in his room, checking for more embarrassing secrets. The despaired cry was the proof that there was more.

[Reborn, is my brother really going to die of this incurable disease?]

"No," he deadpanned. "I know a doctor, the one who treated you before."

Tsuna nodded his head and smiled slightly. He idly wondered what kind of death threat Reborn would have to give in order for Shamal to come over.

After hearing another despaired cry from above, Reborn sighed and began to call. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello, Shamal?"

_[Reborn?]_

"Be here in Namimori in 15 minutes. I know you're not that far."

_[I'm busy Reborn]_

"Shamal, you're already in Japan so you better be here."

_[Look, I'm pretty sure there aren't any ladies there, so not my problem. I already treated the brunet, who looked way too much like a girl, like you asked, but you should know I don't treat males. But I might make an exception for that female looking brunet. ]_

"I don't care," Reborn deadpanned once again. "Be here in 15 minutes otherwise I will make sure that rather than one coffin, there will be two. One of which will have your mangled body in there."

_[...What would be in the second one?]_

"Ienari, who else?"

_[...I'll be there...]_

"Done, Shamal will be here in 15 minutes, Tsuna," Reborn said with a perfect straight face as though he hadn't just admitted of trying to kill his brother.

[...Were you really planning for my brother's death?] He asked with morbid curiosity.

He only got a raised eyebrow in return, which clearly was asking, 'You think I was lying?'

Tsuna could only twitch a bit at that.

(Hey, Ienari's his brother, of course he still cares! Besides, who the heck is he going to use to experiment his new gadgets and his poison cooking?)

[I'd rather you do not kill my brother Reborn. I won't be very happy]

Tsuna sighed when he saw the baby just stare at him emotionlessly. He knew the sun arcobaleno hated his brother, but it's hard to believe that he was actually making plans for a funeral...

Actually no, it wasn't that hard to believe. We're talking about _Reborn_ here.

 _'Wonder what his reaction be to Ienari if he remembered?'_ Tsuna thought, allowing his eyes to drift down to the baby in the hands of Bianchi now. _'Needless to say, it'll be fun.'_

Tsuna sighed and went to the baby hitman, who stared at him unblinkingly.

[Reborn, promise me you won't kill my brother.]

He only received silence as an answer

[Promise me _you_ won't kill him Reborn. If he dies because of some unfortunate accident, then that's not going to be your fault.]

Reborn and Bianchi stared.

Tilting his fedora down, Reborn felt a smile grace his face, "I promise Tsuna. _I_ won't kill Ienari."

Tsuna beamed, knowing that Reborn understood his point. He quickly patted the other and before Reborn could shoot at him, he quickly fled from the room.

Reborn stared at the retreating back, Bianchi laughing silently in the background. He sighed, he had no doubts now that Tsuna loved his brother (to a certain extent).

 _'Really, how long is he going to be this kind? He's a freaking mafia boss, he should be able-_ ,' Reborn froze mid thought.

Wait.

Mafia boss? Tsuna? Since when was Tsuna a mafia boss?

It was at that moment that Reborn was hit with a surge of memories. Memories of his parallel self.

* * *

/Was it wise to let him get his memories back?/ asked Giotto once Tsuna arrived in his room. Tsuna merely sighed and looked Giotto in the eyes, "Mm, I don't know but we'll find out"

/That's a big risk you've taken. But, how did you get him to remember?/

"He just needs to have a bit of my flames to trigger his memories," Tsuna said chuckling, recalling how he activated his flames when he patted Reborn. It was good that Tsuna had mastered the art of concealing his flames.

/What would you do if he figures **it** out?/

"He won't, not even _they_ know of it. Besides, they'll understand... I had to do it.. in order to save _him_ , I had to do it..."

Giotto looked at his descendant in sadness. /Yes, I know... He won't be happy about it though/

"When is he ever?"

/That time you called him pap-/

"Not what I meant!"

**Chuckle**

/When is the plan starting?/

Tsuna laughed, "It already has."

* * *

When Tsunayoshi came down after an hour, the first thing he noticed was that the pervert doctor was around and that his crazy brother was cured. He also noticed Reborn analyzing him with a glint of guilt and knowing.

 _'It seems he remembers. It truly wasn't my plan to let him remember this early, but what's done is done.'_ Tsuna thought.

Shamal noticed him and asked, "Oh my. It's the feminine looking brunet! How are you feeling now?"

Tsuna's eyes twitched and he could see Reborn from the corner of his eyes smirking in amusement. Without thinking, Tsuna kicked Shamal in the shin _hard_.

Reborn snickered; the look on Shamal's face was priceless.

_'It seems that Shamal was being professional the last time and restraining himself from making any comment.'_

"I know that," Shamal grouched before looking at narrowed amber eyes. "Are you sure you aren't a girl cause you loo-"

Tsuna wasted no time in bringing out one of his poison filled darts and threw it at Shamal, who barely dodged it before kicking him again.

(Shamal would only cry sometime in the future for making that comment. He was still suffering!)

Ienari, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin gaped while Lambo looked at the scene with amusement on his face.

Reborn himself looked impressed. "Wow, you got him mad. That's rare."

"YAY! KICK HIS A**, TSUNA-NII!"

Lambo cheered. For some reasons only known to him, he enjoyed seeing his surrogate brother kick Shamal's a**.

Ienari snapped out his trance at that moment and saw Tsuna standing there with Shamal bending over in pain. He doesn't knows why but he felt anger rise through his veins. _'How dare that trash try to best -'_

"Dame-Tsuna," Ienari growled out and suddenly lashed out at Tsuna, wrapping his hands on his neck, choking said teen.

Reborn, Shamal, and Bianchi eyes widened before moving immediately, prying Ienari off of Tsuna. Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo froze in shock.

Tsuna had tears forming in his eyes from the lack of oxygen and his throat formed some finger bruises. He coughed harshly as Shamal headed towards the brunet to check his throat for any severe injuries

"You... how many times do I have to tell you not to show off?" Ienari said coldly before stalking off.

Reborn furrowed his eyebrows. He could understand Tsuna not fighting back as its his habit to not injure those he cares about but.. why did Ienari say that?

_'Is Ienari the reason to Tsuna's denial of showing his true abilities?'_

Shamal looked utterly disappointed and horrified that somebody would try to kill his own brother. Why did he cure him again? Right, because he was threatened.

...He sometimes hated his life.

He frowned as he found the older twin's throat strangely covered with his collar. Without thinking, he folded the collar in half and to his surprised, he found out that there were bandages wrapped around it.

Tsuna was still disorientated from Ienari's sudden choke, so when he heard Shamal's astounded cry of "W-What is this?!" he was alarmed.

Shamal had removed the bandages he wore to hide the-

" **Tsuna** ," Reborn growled. " **Who gave you that injury?** "

\- to hide the injury that was underneath. The wound or rather scar showed _why_ Tsuna wouldn't speak - it was as though someone had slashed his throat multiple times. The injury had been deep enough to impair Tsuna's speech but it could be recovered.

(The scar had been pink a few years ago, but now it had dulled its color. Tsuna would often find his hand going there automatically when he recalled the accident that had nearly taken his voice. He would run his finger over it's ridges and around it's jagged edges, wondering what had he done to deserve this?)

Tsuna just started sweating bullets. _'Damn it, I let my guard down_. _'_

*It's nothi-*

" **Don't you dare say this is nothing.** "

Tsuna looked in the eyes of Reborn, and could only feel tiredness at the anger in those large black eyes. He was too tired to deal with this.

"R-Reborn," he said, surprising the others with his quiet and shaky voice. "I-It's f-fine."

"I'll find out who did this, Tsuna," Reborn growled after a while, understanding that Tsuna was genuinely too tired to even explain anything.

Tsuna merely nodded, knowing it was futile to try to convince the hitman otherwise. He then thanked Shamal wordlessly and headed to his room, while Shamal merely stared at the brunet.

"That boy - Ienari - cannot be Vongola Decimo."

Reborn just nodded along. "Tsuna has more potential and he can do it. That's for sure but I would have to convince Nono and Iemitsu."

Shamal stared at the baby before moving towards the door, "Well good luck. Call me if you ever need my help for treating Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Reborn gritted his teeth before he turned to Lambo, "Get everyone to meet at Nebesa."

Lambo looked surprised but that turned into understanding and he merely nodded.

"It's good to have you back, Reborn."

* * *

**[At Nebesa]**

"Explain."

That one word was enough to send people in shivers. Everyone looked at the tiny baby hitman who was excluding a very _deadly_ aura.

All of Tsuna's about to be guardians were gathered in Takeshi's room as it was the nearest room available.

"Kufufu, explain what, arcobaleno?"

"The memories," this caused the others except Lambo to widen their eyes.

"...So you remember, Reborn-san?"

Said hitman merely nodded. " I don't know how though."

Everybody sighed and explained what they knew. But when Reborn asked about the message left to them in the end, they all shook their heads, not knowing what is causing the imbalance.

"Does Tsuna remembers?" Reborn asked instead.

Everybody shook his heads.

"He doesn't," Chrome replied quietly.

"All of us got our memories back thanks to the VG and some mist flames to start the process," Gokudera began explaining the unspoken question.

"Tsuna has his VG - we gave it to him when he was 13 - but he hasn't remembered," Mukuro added

"So we think that the Vongola Ring is the key," Takeshi completed

"...We'll need to gather enough allies to convince Nono and Iemitsu. The idiot is set on Ienari being the decimo," Reborn mumbled it to himself but everyone heard.

"Kufufu, so we can tell Tsunayoshi-kun the truth?"

"No, leave him in the dark for now. Just tell him a distorted version of the truth and make him participate in the Rings Conflict," Reborn said.

"Why can't we tell him the truth?"

"Because I want to see his surprised face when he realizes what he is doing..."

"Reborn-san?"

"You do realize he will, once again, refuse to become the boss?" Reborn said.

Everybody looked at each before erupting into laughter. "True! Let's make use of his 'amnesia', kufufu," Mukuro chuckled evilly.

(They would, in the distant future, claim that they never had any plans such as this. They were just... keeping him safe from Ienari. Yes, that's it - _no, Tsunayoshi, that's not true... Curse that demonic intuition of yours!_ )

"By the way, arcobaleno, about Tsunayoshi-kun's popularity in school..."

As Mukuro explained, the smirks on everyone's faces widened. They were going to enjoy this, especially Kyoya.

* * *

"Damn sadistic baby," Ienari mumbled. Ienari was pissed and he needed to take his frustrations on something. He stopped walking when he saw his brother standing there _alone_ in front of a vending machine. "Or I can take it out on _someone_ ," Ienari said smirking.

As he was beginning to get closer to his brother, a trident was suddenly pressed to his throat. "What are **you** doing here?" he heard a female voice say from behind him.

Tilting his head to the side, he took notice that it was girl his age. _'Strange, this girl seems familiar_. _'_

"I'll ask you again, what are **you** doing here?" she asked, pressing the trident closer to his throat.

He gulped, "I'm going to go talk to my _brother_ , miss."

"Rejected. Now **leave** ," she said coldly. Ienari was dumbfounded before it turned into anger.

"Who are _you_ to tell me to leave, woman?" he hissed.

"Me?" she asked as she suddenly started chuckling eerily, "Let's see, how should I introduce myself? Ah that's right.. Hello, I'm going to be _your_ enemy."

(They would crash the Ring Conflict so yes, they would be enemies. Besides, even if he apologizes there is _no way_ that she would forgive him.)

"Wha-?" Before Ienari could complete his sentence, he was suddenly thrust into a weird purple looking enclosed area.

"Hufufufu," he heard a eerie chuckle coming from the woman. "Don't even think you'll be able to escape that easily... first, I need to _repay_ you for hurting bossu."

"B-bossu? Since when did I hurt your boss?" he screamed in anger, unknown to his upcoming demise.

"Oya? You _don't_ remember? Now, that's too bad..." she said trailing off.

Thinking that he was winning, he grinned and said, "Yeah, I don't remember so why don't you let me go, miss whoever-you-are?"

He was about to turn and leave into nowhere when he was suddenly restrained by... lotus vines? "Hufufu, who _allowed_ you to leave?"

He turned around and saw a very scary sight. A woman who was holding a trident and was releasing a very deadly aura.

(Sometime in the distant future, Ienari would wonder just _when_ and _where_ did his brother get such powerful allies?)

"Don't worry, I won't kill you... _yet_. Bossu, wouldn't like it," she said, twirling her trident with something eerily like mist flames coming out of it.

(Hey Reborn told him what colors each flames are.)

"Y-You, who's y-your boss?!" he screamed, finally aware that this woman in front of him was an assassin and a strong one too. _'God damn it, where is Reborn when you need him!'_

"There's no need for you to know but know this, Vongola Decimo's _candidate_ : You aren't the _only_ one that can be Decimo," she said and a.. _three headed huge dog suddenly stood next to her?! Seriously, what the f***?!_

"W-What do y-you mean? A-All the c-candidates are d-dead except for m-me," he said trembling because the creature with her was looking at him like he was its food.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said, a smirk gracing her face. "GO Cerberus!"

It was at that moment, my dear readers, that Ienari learned the true definition of "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Though he had no idea _why_ he was being subjugated to that woman's fury.

.

.

.

It must be Reborn's fault!

* * *

**[Meanwhile with Tsuna]**

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing here?" asked a certain male pineapple coming out of the mist.

Tsuna brightened at seeing his ex-mist guardian and quickly took out his phone to type [Mukuro! What are you doing here?]

"I happened to be nearby and noticed you were _alone_ , so I decided to accompany you," he said, emphasizing on the word "alone."

The guilty person merely sighed but smiled nonetheless. He gathered his stuff he had left on the side and proceeded to go home.

Not noticing the way Mukuro smirked and looked at where Chrome and Ienari once stood. "Kufufu, it seems I've taught you well, my dear Nagi."

* * *

**Bam!**

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Ienari said as he woke up completely. It was then he noticed _Reborn_ , his greatest enemy, standing in front of him with a Leon mallet.

Said hitman merely smirked.

"I already warned you Ienari to get up from your _sleep_ , but you didn't listen," Reborn said casually.

Ienari remained silent as he took notice of his surroundings. The sun was already setting and he was still in the area he once was before that woman transported him somewhere. _'Who was she?'_

"Stop ignoring me, dame-nari!" Reborn said as he once again brought down his Leon hammer.

"Ow! Stop that! Can't you see that I'm thinking here?!"

Reborn merely deadpanned, "You? Thinking? About some weir-"

"Reborn, are there any other candidates other than me alive?" Ienari said, cutting Reborn in his sentence.

Reborn looked pissed but he controlled himself. _'Why's he asking this now? And shouldn't it be obvious?'_

"Why are you asking me now?"

Ienari looked displeased with his answer, "Why? Maybe it was because a random woman came and almost killed me! She said something about hurting her bossu?"

Reborn's expression didn't change. _'So it was chrome.'_

"And what does it has to do with the candidates?"

"Eh? She said..!" Ienari stopped in his tracks. _'Wait, what did that b**** say? Why can't I remember?'_

_'Eh? Now that I think about it, I don't remember how she looks like at all... What's going on?!'_

While Ienari was thinking about his so-called forgotten memories, he failed to notice a predatory look on the hitman's face. Neither did he notice the 7 people watching him in the distance with a smirk on their face either.

* * *

**[Italy]**

_"HOW is this possible?"_ Timeteo asked with a tired sigh. His guardians were all called in the room for an impromptu meeting by his mist guardian and he could see why.

 _"It just shows that the rumors are true then,"_ Ganauche said, torn between being awed or afraid.

Everyone stared at the innocent looking envelope... by _Cielo Nascosto_.

 _"If anything, it proves how.._ strong _Cielo is if zir could bypass our security systems,"_ Coyote said.

 _"I wouldn't use the word 'strong,'"_ Schnitten said hesitantly. _"But it works."_

 _"The letter appeared a second before Nono called me to find a way to contact Cielo,"_ Visconti interjected helplessly.

 _"But_ how _did it appear?"_ Bouche Croquant asked, more interested in the how than the why.

_"I would say it was mist flames-"_

_"What?!"_

_"since it appeared out of nowhere,"_ Visconti continued as though he wasn't interrupted.

 _"Timeteo?"_ Brow Nie Jr, the Sun Guardian, asked in worry for his sky, who had been quiet all this time.

 _"...The envelope,"_ he began, bringing everyone's attention to him. _"It appeared the moment I made my_ choice _to contact Cielo. Not a second before or after,_ exactly _when I made my decision. I'm sure of it."_

Sharp inhales were heard throughout the room.

 _"You're saying that Cielo was_ waiting _for you to make the decision?"_ Coyote asked pointedly to which Timeteo nodded.

If that was true then it meant that somehow Cielo had _infiltrated_ Vongola. Yes, Vongola was weaker than it was before but even now, they could still defend themselves and come out on top.

 _"But even then,_ how _did Cielo know?"_ Visconti asked, cutting the tension in the room with a knife.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Timeteo asked.

 _"Only we knew that we were_ thinking _of contacting the hacker, nobody else. So_ how did Cielo know? _"_

And wasn't that a question that everybody wanted an answer to.

 _"..Regardless of how, we need to contact the hacker and ask for help,"_ Timeteo said firmly, thinking it was better to not waste their time trying to figure out something that nobody knew.

_"Now, we should open this envelop-"_

**rrriiippp!**

_"Good morning Vongola Ninth and guardians!"_ a young and cheerful (but male) voice resounded in the room. _"My name is Cielo or Cielo Nascosto as the mafia likes to call me. I found that you were needing my help so I left a message for you."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: When you get trouble, always blame Reborn! So yes, Reborn got his memories back and is plotting of ways to get Tsuna become the Vongola Decimo. I really hope this chapter shed some light to the future - I'm trying to integrate it somehow.
> 
> Hopefully, this is a satisfying chapter! I also wouldn't mind you letting me know your opinion on how Cielo Nascosto is! It's fun to know your opinions! Also, still looking a beta reader~


End file.
